My love for you is Supernatural
by Gomez Lili
Summary: Hey guys I m rewriting the story! So you could understand better! I respect all the cast of the suite life. This story is about a girl who want to find true love. But what happens when she as the wrong guy who doesnt love her a lier?.But her bestfriend truly loves her and she doesn t know. What will happen? Find out! Sorry for the bad plot again
1. The meeting

**First Chapter**

_**Author note**_

_**Hi guys, so this is one of my first stories! I will edit them till the first chapter till the end so you guys understand them better! Well Hope you like it please review thanks! remember I don´t out the cast or Suite life, I just own the story and some extras. This story will not be like Zack and Cody. It will be with the real names Dylan and Cole sprouse. This story will be like their real life but mixed with a Love story who I own.**_

* * *

**(at New York airport 5:00pm)**

**Dylan and Cole were waiting Brenda at the exit of the airport.**

**Dylan:**Man I'm so excited to see Brenda**.(said very happy)**

**Cole:**I also. besides it's been two years without seeing her . now we are man's **(said proudly)**

**Dylan:**Obviously we have 22 years now and it feels great!

**Cole:** yeah... and I´m also happy to see Debby sadly is not today...**(He put a sad face)**

**Dylan:** aww my baby brother miss a girl! This is so cute **(He was annoying his brother by pinching Cole cheeks. Then Cole chuckle and put the fact that Dylan also miss a girl, and Dylan stop doing that to Cole)**

**Cole:** But hey you miss Brenda

**Dylan:** yeah because she is my long time best friend. how can´t I miss her? **(Dylan said like is obvious)**

**Cole:**you're right **(Cole agreed)**

Then they saw Brenda coming to them with her bags. Dylan saw her and cried out.

**Dylan: **there is Brenda!**( he yelled pointing to where she was)**

Brenda finally reach them and said _"Hey guys"_ Happily to see them again.

Cole was the first on hugging Brenda she hug him back, but Dylan pull Cole away and hug her tight. She chuckle but she anyway hug him back.

**Dylan: **I missed you so much Brenda

**Brenda: **I missed you too Dylan **(Brenda pull away Dylan)**

**Cole: **we miss you

**(They laughed a Little because of the serious voice of Cole)**

**Dylan:**well..now we can go to my apartment **(He said while clapping the hands)**

**Brenda:** Ok

**Dylan:** let me help you with the bags Brenda **(He offer himself while grabbing the Two bags)**

**Brenda:**thanks That generous of you Dylan

**Dylan:**well we are man's now

**( in the apartment )**

**Brenda: **wow and cole you live here too? **(She said while looking around the apartment)**

**Cole:** yeah , but I will move out in 3 days in the same edifice but in another number. This is number 15 I move two floors up.

**Dylan:**But this is where you stay in number 15 with us!

**Brenda:** I know that **(She said while she hit Dylan on the shoulder, Playing))Dylan chuckle and let a Little smile show up)**

**Cole:**how long you will stay Brenda?

**Brenda:** 2 months

**Dylan:** great more fun for us** (Dylan touch Brenda shoulder)**

* * *

**But Brenda keep saying **" and Debby Ryan will be come in 4 days. Ashley Tisdale will come in one month... I miss her a lot and a will be happy to see my bff again."

**"**I will be happy to see her again too" Cody agreed with Brenda.

**Dylan:** yeah and I miss her too.. hey but you say that us ... we are supposedly be your best friends forever... What happen with that? (He cross his arms across his chest)

**Brenda:** what I am saying is that Ashley is my girl best friend forever and you guys are my boys best friends forever ..now you understand? jealous Dylan

"no yes" Dylan just said.

**Cole: **What time is it?

**Dylan: **is 6:15pm why?

**Cole:**just to... What? I can not know the hour?

* * *

Dylan took the bags of her and walk over the bedroom.

**Dylan:**well this is the room for the 3 of us **(He put the bags on the bed)**

**Brenda: **we not going to fit all three in the same bed. do you have a sofa bed for me?

**Cole: **yes in the entertainment room . where is the tv and all things.

**Brenda: **ok i will go there **(Brenda said while walking over the living room)**

**Cole: **ok

**Dylan: **cole come here for a sec please **(Dylan in a low voice to cole and pushed him into the bedroom)**

**Cole:**What are you doing?

**Dylan:** hello! is our guest and best friend and you going to let her sleep on a couch for two months?

**Cole: **Yeah what happened with that?

**Dylan:**just let her sleep in the bed. not on the couch and you sleep on the couch as you move out on three days.**(he explained)**

**Cole: **ok

**(the guys get out of the room and walked over to where is Brenda, who was on the couch)**

**Cole: **Brenda your going to sleep in the bed with Dylan

**Dylan:**like a sleepover party, like old days

**Brenda: **Okayy... but what happen with the couch? **(Brenda asked confused)**

**"**Dylan..." Cole began to said but Dylan cut him out by saying.

**Dylan:**cole want to sleep in the couch that´s all

**Brenda:** ok then...

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will come other day . Please review remember I will try to edit one chapter for day ...Well this was a fast edit session lol because I will not write it again but this is a bit more understanding right? In the finals chapters there´s much more improving than anyway Hope you like it.**_

_**cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin **_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	2. Chapter 3

_**chapter 2 Another Chapter Edited**_

* * *

Brenda look at then and clap her hands and said "Okay so is 7 PM you said right?" Then Dylan look at her and said "Yes is 7:00 pm... You want to eat something? I´m hungry."

**Brenda:**yes please! on the plane was nothing to eat and I am dying of hunger!

**Cole:** wanna eat pizza? There is a restaurant next to the apartment. of course we have to walk but...

Cole began but Brenda cut him off and said

**Brenda: **that's nothing for me

**Dylan:** Then let´s go

Dylan said while raising a hand. They go to the restaurant.

**( in the restaurant )**

**Brenda: **Are you serious guys? I walked more in the airport. than of your apartment to the restaurant.

They only laughed and say "Well that´s us"

**Brenda:** come on let's sit and order what we want to eat

**...(30 min later)...**

**(finished eating pizza)**

**Brenda:**this was one of the best Pizza I ever eat. but not beat those of paris (She said looking at the last Pizza left)

**Dylan: **yeah... So who will eat that one?

Cole look at both of them and said "Nobody will eat it" They both nod no and Cole took the pizza and said "Then I will eat it" when Cole finish eating the pizza Dylan said "Well is late, you want to go on a apartment and see a movie?" Dylan ask to Brenda.

"That sound great" Brenda said, but they didn´t move and Cole said "Well then let´s not stay here and go"

"Right" Dylan and Brenda said at the same time.

**( in the apartment watching a movie in the couch)**

" I love this movie you guys were so Little" Brenda said smiling.

**Dylan:**Yeah in Big Daddy we were very little haha

**Brenda:** how old are you guys were in that movie?

**Cole: **i think 6 years

"Awww" Brenda just said and laid her head on Dylan shoulder.

**( 1:30 half an hour later )**

**Dylan: **what time is?

**Cole: **12:25 pm

"Brenda fall asleep on my shoulder" He said while looking at her.

**cole: **what do we do with her? let her on the couch? **(said whispering to Dylan )**

**Dylan:** no...help me opening the door of the room...I'll catch her and take her to bed.

**Cole:** okay that´s not a big deal to me ...

**( Dylan put Brenda in her arms and take her to the bed )**

Cole still holding the door.

**Cole:**you wanna sleep with me ...so she will not wake up?

**Dylan:**thanks for the offer but no.. I will sleep here ...I spent a lot of years sleeping in the same bed with you..now that will change. bye baby brother and good night .

**Cole:** good nigh...

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks! Remember each chapter I edit, will be said EDITED CHAPTER. then one who not say that, is Because is not edited. Thanks for Reading.**_

_**cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin **_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	3. One move of my life let s see how it go

**EDITED Chapter 3 **One move of my life let´s see how it go´s

**Nobody´s POV**

**Dylan is in the room with Brenda**

Dylan puts on his pajamas and lies down on the bed far away from where she is, because he respects her privacy.

**In the morning 8:30 a.m.**

Dylan and Cole are still sleeping. Brenda was already awake and making the breakfast. Dylan wake up for the smell of breakfast. and when he saw that Brenda wasn´t on bed he walk into the kitchen and stop walking because he saw Brenda singing crazy and dancing.

She was listening to music and singing the song of Aly and A.J Walking on sunshine and she can not hear anything by the loud was cooking in front of the stove still trying to do what chefs do with the pancakes.

**Brenda:** I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh I'm walking on sunshine whoa oooh

She was dancing crazy and cooking and... then she slips... the pancakes flew everywhere. she continued with the frying pan in the hand . Everything feel like was in slow motion ... Dylan stop looking at her and drop himself to the floor to catch her . and well now Brenda was in hes arms again.

Then Cole show up.

"omg what happen in here?"

Cole said with a confused face and a sleepy face too.

All the pancakes where in everywhere on the kitchen.

Brenda let a small smile in her face still Dylan holding Brenda.

"and you too?" Cole said pointing to them, who was still on the floor looking at each other with a smile.

Dylan helped Brenda stand up.

**Brenda:** thanks Dylan

"you almost fell. and you're welcome" Dylan said with a smirk.

Then Cole keeping his conversation to be answered.

Cole Asked "Can I get an explanation of this mess?"

Brenda:breakfast is ready (said with a shy voice)

Then Dylan began to laugh and Brenda asked confused "What?"

Cole was still with the serious face of him.

Then Dylan asked with a smile "Cole how can´t be this funny to you? our friend Brenda slips the pancakes is on everywhere in the kitchen and this is not funny to you?"

Then Cole Chuckle and then laugh because he knew it was a funny thing for the first morning of her´s.

"Yes it is funny" Cole said.

Brenda laugh too and comment this "I love you guys for don't getting mad at me" She giggle and finish asking " so... what you guys wanna eat for breakfast?"

**30 Minutes later...**

**Brenda:** you guys liked the new breakfast that I made?

**Dylan:**delicious!

**Cole:** Really good for breakfast

**Brenda:** thanks haha what we're gonna do today?

"what you want to do?" Dylan asked while removing the plates of the table and putting then on the kitchen.

**Brenda:** well I was thinking that we could see all of New York?or at least part of it?

"Well that´s a good Idea" Cole said while getting up from the chair.

Then Dylan agreed and said "Yeah, well let´s dress up"

"ok ... But before I get dressed I want to say something...who put me in bed? when I was on the couch?" Brenda questioned.

Then Dylan said pointing himself "Me why?"

"Nothing I was just curious that´s all"

Cole: well we better keep going and dress up ok?

**Brenda :** okay...

( Brenda has a pair of shorts with a purple shirt and sandals.)( Dylan has jeans and a blue shirt and sneakers ) ( Cole has trousers and a green shirt and sneakers)

**Out-side of the apartment**

"Okay so were you want to go first?" Cole asked while he clap one time.

**Brenda:** hmm I do not know... let me think for a sec... go to the museum I think?

**Dylan:** okay then let's go...but we have to stop at walmart.I want to buy a camera to have memories okay?

**Brenda:**yeah of course

"Okay..." Cole sighs.

**At walmart looking for cameras 12pm**

"what do you think of this camera? looks good right?" Zack said holding the Camara and showing it to Brenda.

Brenda look at the Camara and said "Yeah is perfect"

**Cole:** yeah is perfect buy it! if you want the camara Dylan but hurry!

**Dylan:**why you want me to hurry up?

Dylan asked while looking at him confused.

"I forget I have a date ... at 2 pm" Cole said looking nervous.

**Dylan:** first wow ... you have a real date?

**Cole:** yeah I have a real date with Daniela

"who is Daniela?" Dylan asked more confused.

**Cole:** at the NYU... ( Dylan stare at cole still confused )friend of mine..

**Brenda:** awww

**Dylan:**oh I remember wow okay then let's get moving the museum closes at 2 pm.

Dylan began to walk to the exit but Brenda took Dylan arm and he stop and she said.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"What?" Dylan ask.

Brenda sigh and said " pay the Camara"

**Dylan:** oooh I forget to pay the camara

Dylan chuckle but he bought the Camara fast.

**"**I love this museum is really big" Brenda said while looking around the museum.

**Dylan**: yeah me too

**Cole:** yeah ...well Dylan take a picture of the three of us.

**Dylan:**of course!

Dylan grab the camara and took a picture of the three of them.

**Brenda:**this picture is for the album of the three of us ( Brenda take the camera to see the picture)( and smile to the picture )

**Cole:**well guys a gotta go now my date is waiting for me.

( cole kiss Brenda on the cheek and left )

Then Brenda cried out "Bye!"

**Dylan:** good luck man!( Dylan yelled to Cole"

**Cole:**thanks! ( he yelled back to Dylan)

When Cole left after a couple of minutes Dylan and Brenda left the museum.

**Walking on the Street.**

"What are we going to do now?" Brenda ask.

**Dylan:** I have no idea

**Brenda:** eat?

**Dylan:**great idea . we could go to that cafeteria (and point out where is the cafeteria )

**Brenda:** okay let´s go there

**( in the cafeteria)(2:15)**

**Brenda:**it was good those sandwiches ( she said eating the last bite of the sandwich)

**Dylan:** yeah and the café is really good in here too ( Dylan have a café in his hand ) wanna taste it? ( he offers her of the same cup )

**Brenda:** okay

( Dylan gave her the cup of coffee to her)(Brenda taste the café)

**Dylan**: what you think of the coffee?

**Brenda:**is a really good coffee hahaha ( she said while looking at the coffee and smiling)( and she then look at Dylan still smiling )

**Brenda:**what are you doing?

She asked cause she saw him looking over the camara.

**Dylan:**taking a picture of you ( said smiling to her )

He took the Picture

"No Dylan, I look horrible" She said while covering her face.

Then Dylan said staring at her with a smile "No you're not, You are beautiful Brenda"

Then Brenda Look at Dylan between her fingers who are covering her face and asked "why are you looking at me like that?"

he remove her hands from her face, To his hands and squeezed them and asked softly looking at her.

"why should I have to stare at the most beautiful girl in this world?Tell me.. why? I should not?"

Then Brenda after 3 seconds said "awww Dylan... you are so sweet..."

Dylan smile but then she kill the romance saying "Anyone know where is the guy that I knew nine years ago?" (she said loud she was joking and looking at everyone who was in the cafeteria)

(she was laughing) (and Dylan did not see the funny)

**Dylan:** haha Brenda but is true you are beautiful..

**Brenda: **Thanks Dylan ...you know? you have change Dylan...(she said removing he's hands off of her hands and said )of a boy to a gentlemanly man.(she smile to him )

( Dylan smile back to her and said)

Dylan:thanks Brenda.

(the two shared a laugh)

_**cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin**_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton**_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pickett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fitzpatrick**_


	4. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

******(5:00pm)( still in the cafeteria)**

**Dylan:**wow we are still in the cafeteria

**Brenda:**yeah what time is?

**Dylan:**5:04 pm

**Brenda:**we can go to oder place?

**Dylan:**yeah...ohhh if you what we can talk more. because cole is no in the aparmet yet.

**Brenda:**what you wanna talk about ?

**Dylan:**stuff

**Brenda:**how about if we talk in the apartment and then i do something to eat , what you think about that?

**Dylan:**ok sounds good hahaha.

**( Dylan opend the door for brenda )**

**Brenda:**thank dylan again hahaha

**( in the aparment )(7:15 pm)** **( in the room of Dylan)**

**Brenda:**so what you wanna talk about ?

**Dylan:**about your life.. how your life as been in las vegas?

**Brenda:**well i think..

**Dylan:**what about Trace cyrus?

**Brenda:**we... get divorced...and Dylan i don't wanna talk about this stuff..

**Dylan: **it's okay

**Brenda:**what about your life in New Yourk?

**Dylan:**it's been great ... but i miss you ..

**Brenda:**aww dylan i Miss you too hahaha and you got a girfriend?

**Dylan:** no... for now no ...i have no girlfriend.

**Brenda: **I hope to get a boyfriend in New York. people say that in New York are cute guys..and you have to find that persone that makes you happy...And i will do the same thing .

**Dylan:**i have a person that make me happy... but i fear that she only see me like a friend or worse like a brother..

**Brenda:**you have to ask that especial person out . go a date we her ...

**Dylan:**you think...

**Brenda:**yeah i think.. and if she no accept you the definitely you and her were gonna be friends.**(and smile)**

**Dylan:**you know there is a carnival... this FRIDAY ... you wanna come?

**Brenda:** yeah why not... i wanna see cute guys ...

**Dylan:** now... we can make something to eat...

**Brenda:**yeah i am hugry again hahaha

_**cast:**__**Well that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	5. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8**_

**( in the kitchen 8:12 pm)(Dylan and Brenda cooking spaghetti)( Dylan put sauce in the nose of Brenda )(both were next to each other)**

**Brenda:**Dylan! why you put me sauce in the nose?

**Dylan:**you look serios cooking and i said in my maind ... Let me take out , this seriously face that my friend have in her face ,with souce of tomato.

**Brenda:**yeah but..as educated lady I will not fall in your provocative move with sauce.**( said wiping her face)**

**Dylan:** yeah...well...i am going to... I will look for ice ...in the refrigerator...you know ice can be cold...**(he said )(he was planning a plan)**

**Brenda:**why are you acting so weird...

**(dylan came up behind her and put a ice inside her shirt)**

**Brenda:**WHAT THE **** DYLAN!

**Dylan:**what?**(he said cooking again as if nothing had happed)( lagh a little)**

**Brenda:**what? WHAT? you put ice in my shirt .. you know i going to take revenge of this one day.

**Dylan:**what day will do?

**Brenda:** now **(She grabbed the spaghetti that they were cooking and threw them to Dylan)**

**Dylan:**that what i want you to do hahaha food fight!**( said also throwing spaghetti to her )**

**Brenda:**oh yeah hahaha that why you were acting weird hahaha **( she finally lagh )**

**(in the kitchen were a food fight ) **

**Brenda:**stop! come here please!close!

**Dylan:**okay **(dylan walked closer to were brenda is )**

**Brenda: **closer

**Dylan:**here...

**Brenda:**perfect!**(she had a ice in her hand and dylan do not know)(She pulled his shirt and shoved the ice inside the shirt)**

**Dylan:**oohhh brenda is cold!

**Brenda:**yeah the ice tends to be cold hahaha

**Dylan:**you caught me!

**( cole enter to the aparmet and gasp )**

**Cole: **WHAT THE HECK! **(the kitchen was a disaster for the food fight)**

**Dylan:**ohh cole your here... how was your date?

**cole:** why every time I see you two, there always a mess in the kitche?

**Brenda:**wanna eat spaghetti!

**( Dylan lagh)**

**Cole:** right now no . please clean up this mess.

**Dylan:** okay but you wanna a fun with us?

**Cole:**no.. i am not in the mood right now.**( and left the kitchen to the bathroom)**

**Dylan:**something tells me that his date with daniela did not go well..

**Brenda:**yeah ..poor of cole..

**Dylan: **well let's clean up this mess.

**Brenda:**yeah ..and after cleaning and I'm going to bathe.

**Dylan:** i'm after you.

**Brenda:**okay.

**( after cleaning the kitchen )( 10:51pm)**

**( brenda was bathing) ( Dylan still waiting her in the room)(There are two bathrooms in the apartment)( so Dylan already had bathed)**

**(brenda left the bathroom gets her pajamas and went to the room where he was ) (the pajamas she is wearing is black shorts and an orange shirt) ( he was wearing a pajama pants there were dark blue of squares and a shirt is white color)( Dylan is in the bed)**

**Brenda:** cole is asleep?

**Dylan:**no why?

**Brenda:**I am worried about cole...he looks sad and disappointed..i'm going to talk to cole... okay..

**Dylan:**yeah is okay with me haha.

**Brenda:**okay bye i will come leater ..

**( with cole in the counch )(11:55pm)**

**Brenda:**cole are you right? can i come in?

**Cole:**yeah come in.

**( brenda sat next to him)**

**Cole:**i just do not understand why... she stood me waiting for her...And when she came she told me that she as a boyfriend. she took me waiting for her 5 hours to just to said that she don't want me ...**(and he lay he's head on her shoulder)**I had a special dinner to her and flowers.

**Brenda:** i am so sorry Cole...i don't know what to say... you know what Cole? you anyway , you deserve a better person ,than Daniela, Daniela is a stupid for let you go . And In this world are a lot of girls and you deserve a better person.

**Cole:**thank Brenda you are a great person **( he smile to brenda and hug her )**

**Brenda:**for what are the friends?that's what friends do. **( she smile to him and hug back)**

**Cole:**thanks again haha

**Brenda: **i gotta go to bed ..cole bye ..

**( she lelf )( Now brenda enter to the room)( Dylan still in the bed )(12:30pm)**

**Dylan:**he is better now?

**Brenda:**yeah i think

**(She got into bed next Dylan)**

**Brenda:**i want to sleep... i'm tired.. please turn off the light..

**dylan:**okay

**( he turn off the ligth ) ( he kiss Brenda check )**

**Dylan:** goodNight brenda..

**Brenda:**goodnight

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE 3 DAY AND THE 4 DAY IS WHEN DEBBY COME TO NEW YOURK.**_

_**cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	6. Food Fight! Brenda is worried about Cole

_**Chapter 9**_

**( IN THE MORNING ) ( still in bed ) ( Dylan and brenda )**

**Brenda:** Dylan wake up!

**Dylan:** uhg ahh what? **( he said stretching )**

**Brenda:** what time is ?

**Dylan:**seriously brenda... is 10:15 am why?

**Brenda:** OMG!

**Dylan: **What! what happend?

**Brenda: **nothing hahaha i just wanna wake you up! hahaha

**Dylan:** Brenda! why you do that?

**Brenda: **omg!

**Dylan:**what?

**Brenda:** is late.

**Dylan:** so what?

**Brenda:** i want to breakfast in the cafeteria.

**Dylan:**ohh hmm you want to come now because i think that They are still serving breakfast .

**Brenda:**you think is 10:15 am ... they stop serving breakfast at 10:30 am..

**Dylan:**well let's go there on ours pajamas before they stop serving breakfast okay..

**( he stood up off the bed )**

**Brenda:**ohh stop men in pajamas! i am not going like this in the street. your crazy to make me go in my pajamas to the cafeteria .

**Dylan: **ohh come on brenda were is your fun site?

**Brenda:** dylan do not do that...DYLAN!

**( Dylan picked her up and took her out on the street to the car )**

**( IN THE CAFETERIA)**

**Brenda:**i can not believe that i am on a cafeteria in pajamas...**( she was serious )**

**( then saw Dylan with a smile on he's face ) ( and she smile too)**

**Brenda:**what now?

**Dylan:** can we get a picture of us in pajamas in here?

**Brenda:**what i need hahaha... yeah ...you can take a picture...but just one picture ..

**( dylan take the picture )**

**( after breakfast )**

**Dylan: **you know we can see a movie in the movie theater.

**Brenda: **okay i like that but Cole has to come with us okay.

**Dylan:**okay.

**( in the aparment )(7:00pm)**

**Dylan:**brenda hurry up it's getting late. are you dressed up yet?

**Brenda:**yeah i am dressed !

**( Brenda come out of the room )( brenda is wearing a tight short blue ocean dress )( Dylan and cole were wearing jeans , Dylan is wearing a BLACK shirt and cole is wearing a gray shirt )**

**Dylan:**you look amazing !

**Brenda:**thanks

**Cole:**yes wow well let's go to see the movie.

**( in the movie theater) ( brenda is next to Dylan and cole she is in the center of the two)( they are seeing the movie of 007 james bon_ i think hes_ _name is like that_ )**

**Brenda: **i don't want to see what will happend to that guy ho god he is going to kill hem.**(she took Dylan and cole hands and squeezed because she was scared)**

**Dylan: **don't be scared Brenda is a movie . and if you scared just hold my hand tigth.**(he smile to Brenda)**

**Brenda:**thanks..and yeah i know that... it's just look so real.

**( one hour later )( the movie is over)**

**Cole:**you like the movie ?

**Brenda:** No

**_The other day Debby will come To New York!_**

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	7. Chapter 11

_**Chapther 10**_

**( at the airport )(4:22pm)**

**Brenda: **Debby ! you are finally here! hahaha

**Cole:**Debby!

**(Debby hug cole and Brenda and Dylan at the same time)**

**Debby:** hi guys how are you?

**Dylan and Cole said :** we are fine!

**Cole:**and you how is your series Jessie going? good or mad?

**Debby:**ofcours good!

**Dylan:** cool.. you have to be gaining your millions right?

**Cole:**yeah

**Debby:**well da.. hahaha

**Brenda:**well let's go to the aparmet.

**debby:**okay

**( in the aparmet)(6:30 pm)**

**( brenda is showing Debby the aparmet )**

**Dylan:**cole come here!

**Cole:**yes?

**Dylan:** cole tell Debby that you move out!

**cole:**okay i will tell her...just beacause you want to spend more time with Brenda .

**Dylan:**thanks Bro!

**Cole:**yeah yeah!

**( with the girls )**

**Cole:**Debby you know .. i move out yesterday two floors up you want to sleep in my aparmet ?

**Debby:**well okay...

**Cole:**if you want too?

**Debby:**yes cole i want too..

**Cole:** okay so let's go see my new aparmet ?

**Debby:**okay

**( cole is with Debby showing the new aparmet )**

**( WITH Dylan in he's aparmet with Brenda)**

**Dylan:**so today is Thursday tomorrow is Friday

**Brenda:**yeah tomorrow is the carnival you still want to go to the carnival?

**Dylan:**yes if you go!

**Brenda:**yes i will go and you can go to the carnival without me!

**Dylan:**yeah i know but i like be with you more then wthout yo **( and smile to Brenda )**

**Brenda:**i can do not believe you!

**Dylan:**so your going with me righ!

**Brenda:**yes i going with you Dylan!**( and smile to him )**

**Dylan:**good!

_**The other day will be at the carnival !**_

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	8. Carnival day Dylan kiss Brenda

_**Chapther 11 the carnival day**_

**( in the aparmet 5:00 pm )**

**Dylan:** you know Brenda ...cole and debby are at the carnival now...we can go now if you want?

**Brenda:**let me dress up okay?

**Dylan:**okay

**(Brenda got out of the room wearing a yellow dress short with black sneakers )(Dylan is wearing a dark red shirt with a Black Jacket and Jeans and tennis )**

**Dylan:**Brenda you look gorgeous !**( he smile )**

**Brenda:**well thank you! and you look handsome! **( she smile )**

**Dylan:**fist time you say that to me!

**Brenda:** well i can lie you really look handsome! What? you want to conquer someone at the carnival?

**Dylan:** well i was thinking...

**Brenda:**omg is late we better keep going!

**Dylan:** okay let's go to the car!

**( at the carnival )(5:45pm)**

**Debby:**you guys are here!

**Cole:**Finally! i was thinking that you guys don't want to come here!

**Brenda:**ofcourse i want to come here!

**Dylan:**well brenda...we can let cole and debby alone... don't you think..

**Debby:**why?

**Cole:**i think is good idea Dylan

**Brenda:**why you guys acting so weird?

**Dylan:** come on Brenda they want privacy.. is obvious..

**Brenda:**ooohh and awwww

**( Dylan grabbed her hand and took her to the other side )**

**( with cole and Debby )**

**Debby:**what is obvious cole?

**cole:**ohhh nothing

**( with Dylan and Brenda)**

**Brenda:**cole like Debby?

**dylan:**ohh yes he like her very much!

**Brenda:**omg that is so cute i always want them like a couple!

**Dylan: ** you want a cotton candy?

**Brenda:**yes! i love cotton cadies?

**( buying the cotton candy )**

**Brenda:** i will buy ...

**Dylan: **no 'll buy for you!

**Brenda:**thanks Dylan!

**( dylan and Brenda ARE eating the same cotton candy )**

**brenda:**ohh there is a cute guy! dylan go for another side!

**Dylan:**why?

**Brenda:**beacause i want to conquer the guy but beside you will not work okay?

**Dylan:**why?

**Brenda:**just go!

**( Dylan go to other way but still waching Brenda )**

**Brenda:** hi!

**guy:**hey! you are Brenda song aren't you?

**Brenda:**yeah

**guy:**can i have a autograph of you!

**Brenda:**yeah okay!

**( i hate now been a celebrety Brenda thought)**

**Guy:**thanks i gonna tell my girlfriend to come to see you!

**Brenda:**ohh you have a girlfriend?

**Guy:**yeah!

**Brenda:** i sorry i have to go now ohh and said at your girlfriend good luck! bye

**Guy:**byee!

**( with Dylan and Brenda again)**

**Dylan:**so what happend?

**Brenda:**he have a girlfriend!

**(Dylan thought yes!)**

**Dylan: **ohh sorry!

**Brenda:** it's okay there is a other cute guy wish me luck!

**Dylan:**luck!

**( with Brenda and the other guy )**

**Brenda:**hi!

**GUY:**HELLO! this is Brenda Song everyone! i meet Brenda song! omg! omg!omg!

**Brenda:** omg look the clock my Boyfriend is waiting for me! Right now i come Dylan!

**( with Dylan and Brenda againg )**

**Dylan:**and what happed this time ?

**Brenda:**the guy is gay!

**Dylan: **ohh that is bad!

**Brenda:**seems that fate wants me alone!

**Dylan:** no your not ... and you are with me.

**Brenda:**yes i think ...but you are my friend

**( with cole and debby )**

**Cole:**so..

**Debby:**so what?

**Cole:** you wanna play something?

**Debby:**well yeah that's why we are in a carnival!

**Cole:**okay then we can go to the park of games!

**Debby:** that sounds good!

**( cole hold the hand of Debby )**

**( with Dylan and Brenda ) ( 6:30 pm)**

**Dylan: **you wanna play in the water machine that is in the games park and see if we can win a stuffed toy animal?

**Brenda:**ofcourse!

**( in the game park)**

**Brenda:**i don't know how to do this Dylan i am bad doing this stuff sorry!

**Dylan: **don't be i will help and teach you how to manage this!

**Brenda:**okay

**Dylan: **sit down and put your hands in the water pistol i will be in your back and i going to put my hands with yours and ...shoot the water at the wall okay?

**Brenda:**okay

**( dylan is behind her holding her hands to manage the water gun)**

**Brenda:**we win!

**Dylan:**yes!

**Brenda:**you are a great teacher!

**Dylan:** yeah i think i am hahaha!

**the guy vender:**here you go you will stuffed toy animal!

**Dylan:** thanks here you go brenda is for you!

**Brenda:**thanks again Dylan i love dolphins!

**Dylan: **you are welcome! you wanna go to the machines ?

**Brenda:** yes!

**( dylan and Brenda together hop on in all the machines )( leater )**

**Dylan:**you have fun?

**Brenda:**yes! i have fun! today!

**Brenda:** ohh i wanna go to the chair of kisses

**dylan:**brenda you really want to share kisses with every guy to find what guy you like better!

**Brenda:**that's the only way I am going to find a boyfriend the better kiss win!

**Dylan:**okay

**( in the compatition of kisses )**

**(the game is that you have to blindfolding your eyes and you can not look who it is that you will kiss)**

**(third guy who kiss Brenda and she don't like it )**

**( dylan thought this is my opportunity to kiss Brenda )  
**

**( dylan sit himself to the sit who is infront of Brenda )**

**********( brenda eyes covered and said )( brenda do not know is dylan who is going to kiss her)**

**Brenda:**I hope you're good kisser

**Dylan:** i hope that i am a good kisser!

**brenda:** hey your voice sound familiar!

**( dylan shot her out with a kiss ) (one minute leater brenda stop the kiss to see who was who kiss her )**

**Dylan:**that was wow **( ohoh i gotta go if Brenda find out that i kiss her she is going to kill me )**

**(so Dylan left the chair and put other guy in the chair )(brenda uncovered her eyes and look the guy who is sitting infront of her )(the guy is cute)**

**brenda:**you kiss me! you want to be my boyfriend?

**Guy:**ofcourse! you are Brenda SONG!

**( DYLAN ****was very sad and disappointed beacause she now think that guy kiss her and now is her boyfriend)**

**BRENDA:**what is your name ?

**Guy:** my name is Peter!

**Brenda:** hi peter i want to introduce you someone!

**peter:**okay

**(****WITH dylan and Brenda AND peter )**

**Brenda:**peter that my Friend Dylan! Dylan i want you to meet my new boyfriend!

**Peter:**hi my name is peter and YOU ARE DYLAN SPROUSE i can't believe this day is happening !

**Dylan:**hi **( said in low voice )**

**brenda:** what wrong Dylan?

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	9. A Jealous Dylan

_**Chapther 12**_

**( one hour leter with peter and brenda and Dylan )**

**Brenda:**dylan what matter with you?

**Dylan:**nothing .. I'm just tired

**Brenda:**you want to go to the aparmet i can stay with peter and cole and debby

**Dylan:**no .. i will stay till you want to come to the aparmet.

**Brenda:**okay

**Peter:**Brenda i am sorry but i gotta go to other part... see you tomorrow...

**brenda:**in where?

**Peter:**in the cafeteria

**Brenda:**okay bye

**( peter kiss brenda and go to other part )( dylan do not want to see this)( with brenda and Dylan)**

**Brenda:**that last kiss ...it was not like the first...the first kiss was much better ...but whatever i like it hahaha

**Dylan:** if you want to go to the aparmet, 9:45pm the carnival close at 10:00pm

**Brenda:**yes but we have to find cole and debby okay?

**Dylan:**okay..

**Brenda:** oh There they are sitting on the bench! **( said pointing to were they are )**

**( whith cole and debby )**

**Cole:**you have fun?

**Debby:**yeah i really have fun with you today?

**Cole:**so...

**( with dylan, brenda , cole and debby )**

**Cole:**what you guys doing here?

**Brenda:**dylan want to go to the aparmet are you guys coming with us?

**Cole:**yeah

**Debby: **okay other day cole

**Cole:**sure..

**( in the car with Dylan and Brenda) ( all silent )**

**Brenda:**so.. what you think of my new boyfriend Peter ? dylan

**Dylan:**as any fan will do with you..well we already ..arrived at the apartment **( Dylan was seriuos )**

**( in the elevator of the edifice )**

**Brenda:** what is your problem Dylan in the park you seen happy and now you even talk to me?!

**Dylan:** i said that i am tired!

**(in the aparmet room of Dylan)**

**Brenda:**well i tired too so ... aaahhh i can say it ... i hope you talk with me tomorrow..

**Dylan:**okay good night...**( He lay in bed)**

**Brenda:**night!...**( she lay too in the bed )( 11:25 pm)**

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	10. Date with Peter

_**Chapter 12**_

**( in the morning 9:00am )( Brenda is cooking the breakfast)( dylan is awake now for Brenda the cooking smell)**

**Brenda:**hi now you want to talk with me?

**Dylan:**yes! i was just tired you know that...**(said stretching and rubbing his eyes)**

**Brenda:**okay.. you are hungry? i make you the breakfast..

**Dylan:** yeah and thanks for the breakfast

**Brenda: **you welcome haha you know peter is going to meet me at 10:00am in the cafeteria..So you can do whatever. All this time ..I'm gone okay?

**Dylan:**whatever you said Brenda

**Brenda:** here you go your breakfast is ready!

**( said giving the breakfast to Dylan)**

**Dylan:**thanks is really good! **( is pancakes the breakfast)**

**Brenda:** i'm glad! you like my pancakes!

**(9:50 am)**

**Brenda:**Dylan i gotta go now bye!

**(Dylan got up of the chair and hug tight Brenda and kiss her check )**

**Brenda:** you smell like the first time i kiss Peter in the chair.. is weird you have the same perfume.

**Dylan:**yeah weird haha **( he laughed nervously )**

**Brenda:**well bye Dylan!

**dylan:**bye brenda!

**( with brenda and peter in the cafeteria first date with peter )**

**Brenda:**hi peter how are you?

**Peter:**i'm fine and you?

**Brenda:**fine...

**PETER:**So...

**Brenda:**so... how old are you?

**Peter:**27 years and you ?

**Brenda:**25 years...i glad that you not are younger than me haha..

**( with Dylan cole and Debby )**

**Cole:**so.. were is Brenda?

**Dylan:**in a date with her new boyfriend...**( said disappointed)**

**Cole:**she have a boyfriend ? when happend this?

**Dylan:**in the carnival in the chair of kisses i will tell you what happend leater

**Cole:**ok i really want to know what happend!

**Debby:**i want to see her new boyfriend i hope is a cute guy for her!

**( with brenda and peter )(12:45)**

**Peter:**well what we do now?

**Brenda: **hold on a moment my friend Dylan TEXT me

**Peter:**okay.

**( texting in the phone with Dylan)**

**Dylan text:**Brenda when you come back?! *-*

**Brenda text:**i don't know Dylan i on a date XD

**dylan text:**i hope is sooner... i am lonely..can YOU PLEASE COME BACK SOON!? :o :/

**bRENDA TEXT:**Okay Dylan i will come at 2:00pm okay?

**Dylan:**okay Brenda thanks :D love you bye! 3

**Brenda text:**bye dylan hahaha 3 hug

**( end texting with dylan )**

**( love you? Brenda thought)**

**PETER:**well what happend?

**Brenda:** nothing important haha

**Peter:** in five days is club night you wanna come with me?

**Brenda:**ofcourse!

**PETER:** PERFECT!

**( 2:00PM)**

**Brenda:**peter i gotta go Dylan is waiting for me.. so.. bye **( she kiss him quick )**

**Peter:** you spend so much time with Dylan...**( hug brenda )**

**Brenda:**you smell diferent that the first time you kiss me you change your perfume...

**Peter:**no why?

**Brenda: **enyway, he is my best friend and he need me now... i do not know why...so don't ask why..so .. bye peter see you tomorrow..

**Peter:**bye!

**Well**_** that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	11. Dylan ask Brenda to the club Was to late

_**chapter 13 or 14**_

**(in the aparmet with Dylan and brenda)(2:35pm)**

**Dylan:**finally you came back!

**Brenda:**what wrong Dylan what the emergency..**(she said when she put her purse on the couch and sat)**

**Dylan:**i have no emergency... but i want to be more time with you... beacuse you go in one moth and a few days...

**Brenda:**oh dylan you always...

**( dylan sat down next to brenda)**

**Dylan:**you know? theres a club night in five days you wanna come with me?

**Brenda:**dylan i sorry but peter ask me first to go with him so...

**Dylan:** well i can come with you anyway...

**Brenda:** ahhh dylan ... but i want privacy okay?

**Dylan:**okay..**(and under his head like if he was sad)**

**(brenda touch the back of he's neck slowly)**

**Brenda:**i am sorry dylan but i want privacy ..You'd do the same..obvious if you was me...hahahaha

**Dylan:**haha i think **( if i was a differnt person dylan thought)**

**Brenda:**so were is cole and debby today?

**Dylan:**cole took Debby to see i movie with him!

**Brenda:**awww

**Dylan:**yeah my baby brother finally have a real date!

**Brenda:**hahaha

**Brenda:**yeah ... hey !you wanna see a movie in here!

**Dylan:**sure! ...hmm ..you want to see Spiderman?

**Brenda:**yeah sure hahaha!

**(dylan put the movie and lay on the counch next to brenda)**

**(with cole and debby watching the movie Life of Pi)**

**Debby:**this is so emotional I think I will cry..

**Cole:**yeah.. he's family...died...this is emotional...

**Debby:**now i crying!**( said wiping her tears )**

**(cole took Debby hand in the all movie )**

**_another chapter will do. what happens after the movie!_  
**

_**Well**** that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	12. Friendship Marks Being Crazy with Dylan

_**chapter 14 I forgot to say something , very important ..this is 2014. **_

**(with dylan and brenda )**

**Dylan: **so.. what happend with Andrew Garfield you like him?

**Brenda:**ofcourse but he as a girlfriend so... yeah...he is so hot! hahaha

**Dylan:**haha**(he keep watching the movie )**

**Brenda:**he is a great actor in spider-man he is acting like a teen boy and he is 31 years now!

**Dylan:**wow he is obvious not a teen hahaha!

**Brenda:**yeah hahaha!

**(5:00pm finally end the movie )( brenda leaned her head on his shoulder)**

**Dylan:**the movie is over!

**Brenda:**finally! hey tell me about your life in NYU University!

**Dylan:**well it was pretty good days! sometimes not all the time... beacuse i miss you and Phill Lewis he is like a father to me haha so yeah!

**Brenda:**yeah i miss Phill **( said sad )**

**Dylan:** i have a girlfriend in NYU but we separate..

**Brenda:**beacause?

**Dylan:**she was with other guy a the same time with me...When I found that she was with someone else i broke up with her..

**Brenda:**sorry dylan...

**Dylan:**don't worry. i was anyway broke up with her.**( dylan took brenda hand and started playing with her fingers)**

**( still in the counch dylan and brenda)**

**Brenda:**why?

**Dylan:**beacuse i always had to do what she said and i do not like that.

**Brenda:**ohh that is bad haha

**Dylan:**yeah..

**( with cole and Debby )( in a restaurant 6:30pm)**

**Debby:**so..

**Cole:**Debby i do not know how to say this

**Debby:**what?

**Cole:** i do not know if is love? but i took you in that restaurant. to say

you terrified so strong my heart.

**Debby:**thank to confess! cole ! i'm living out of here!**( debby got up of the chair )**

**Cole:**debby sit down you don't let me finish!

**Debby:**i do not want to here it cole!

**cole:**debby sit down please!

**(Debby sat down in her chair)**

**cole:**what i am saying is that i do not know if is love what i feeling today right now in here! i make you a especial night for you! and when i look at you i do not know what to say to you if i keep pretending to me a mo**n. when i look at you in the airport you look i do not have words to say it... i think the love is coming truth me .. i do not know if i will find you and make you fall in love with me .but i got out to find you and i do not know if is love but i will glad that it's you who is going to teach me. and tell me what is love. i like you debby! you liked ..like i like you?

**debby:**wow cole i do not know you feel that way about me well we hung out before and we were boyfriend and girlfriend but you say that yo need space and we broke up and now you tell me that you fall in love with me again. cole i do not want to hear that you need space if a make you my boyfriend okay?

**cole:**okay Debby... so we are you know boyfrien and girlfriend?

**Debby:**yes!

**( cole got off of the chair and took debby hand and took her up and kiss her )( debby stop the kiss)**

**Debby:** i miss you been my boyfriend!

**Cole:**i miss you too!

**( cole hug Debby )**

**( with dylan and brenda )(7:45 pm )( dylan got some drink of the refrigerator and took them to the living room to where is brenda sat down in the sofa _couch or whatever_****dylan sit down next to brenda again)**

**Dylan:**you want a drink?

**Brenda:**yeah! **( took the drink _is coca-cola lol_)**

**Dylan:**you want to put our friendship mark on the skin? I have a ballpoint pen!

**Brenda:**what your talking about dylan?

**Dylan:** i put my name in your skin and write something and you put your name in my skin and write something! how that sound?

**Brenda:**cool okay i got first! give me de ballpoint pen!

**Dylan:**okay!

**( dylan give Brenda the ballpoint pen )**

**Brenda:**where you want the firm in your skin?

**Dylan:** on the back. but first let me get off my shirt!

**( dylan took off his shirt brenda was looking at him)**

**( brenda P.O.V )**

OH MY GOD HE IS SOME DAMM HOT!

oh what i am saying this stuff? he is my friend..

**( nobody P.O.V )**

**Dylan:**now you can write on me on my back haha write onme whatever you want ok?

**Brenda:**yeah

**( brenda she is now in ** **shaking hands )( beacause she is toshing he's back for the signature she have to pu on he's skin )**

**( brenda write in hes back )**

**Brenda song 3 best friend for ever with Dylan sprouse! :)**

**Dylan:**well what you write on me?

**( brenda finish writing and look at dylan )**

**Brenda:**i don't what to tell you you have to find out when you looked on the mirror hahaha.

**Dylan:**you win my turn now.. where you want me to write on you Brenda?

**Brenda:**in my back too but low side beacause i do not going to take off my shirt haha.

**Dylan:**ok

**( dylan took her shirt and he took up her shirt i little to write)( dylan was more nervous than brenda)( brenda lagh a little for dylan who is wtriting now on her skin)**

**Brenda: **it tickles hahaha

**DYLAN:**wait i almost done don't move okay?

**brenda:**i will try hahaha **( brenda was laghing)**

**( dylan smile )( he was trying to hold brenda to not move)**

**( dylan write on brenda )**

**dylan sprouse to brenda song i always love you brenda my best friend for ever3**

**Brenda:**you finish writing?

**dylan:**yeah and i do not going to tell you what says you have to find out!

**Brenda:**it's not fair

**Dylan:**yeah is fair hahaha

**Dylan:**you want a hug? beacause i am available!

**Brenda:**okay

**( dylan hug brenda )**

**Brenda: **i love your perfume!**( still hugging Dylan she smell he's perfume)**

**Dylan:**was a gift from you, do you remember?, on the last day we met, when Cole and I in our birthday of 20 years!

**Brenda:**ohh yeah hahaha

**( still hugging each other dylan kiss her check one time and then low his head and kiss one time her neck )**

**Brenda:** dylan what are you doing?

**( oh shit i forget Dylan thought)**

**( dylan got out of the hugging and look at brenda )**

**Dylan:**sorry brenda! i do not going to do anything with you sorry again...

**( and dylan look at the floor)**

**Brenda:**it's okay dylan your my friend and i know that you do not going to do anything with me hahaha

**Dylan:**so you forget me?**( he look at brenda in her eyes )**

**Brenda:**yes...

**( dylan smirk at Brenda )**

**Brenda:** what?

**Dylan:**you wanna have a little fan i have a gitar electric and a normal gitar?

**bRENDA:**OK!

**( THEY DRINK SO MUCHE coca-cola and they were crazy )**

**( IN THE ROOM OF DYLAN )( dylan took his electric gitar and said )**

**Dylan:**you want classic Rock! metal or whatever?

**Brenda:** yeah i want rock classic rock i going to sing I LOVE ROCK'N ROLL!

**(brenda was crazy with a lot of energy _lol _and she was jumping in the bed like a little kid )**

**( dylan was with his gitar and then started to play the gitar )**

**Dylan:**song his for you Brenda **( said playing)**

**dylan strted singing **

Do you remember summer '09  
Wanna go back there every night  
Just can't lie it was the best time of my life  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud  
Oh my my they could never shut us down  
I used to think that I was better alone  
Why did I ever want to let you go  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea  
The words you whispered I will always believe

**brenda started dancing **

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

Yeah we were together summer '09  
Wanna roll back like press and rewind  
You were mine and we never said goodbye i-i-i  
I used to think that I was better alone

Why did I ever want to let you go?  
Under the moonlight as we stared to the sea  
The words you whispered I will always believe  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

**brenda was dancing crazy like she was in a rock band **

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

**Brenda:**and this wold be like when i saw you at a bar in 2012 hahaha!

**brenda started singing**

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine,  
I knew he must have been about seventeen.  
The beat was goin' strong playin' my favourite song.  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me,  
Yeah me, and I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was  
With me. Yeah me - singin'

**Dylan started singing this part **

I love rock'n'roll  
so put another dime in the juke box, baby.  
I love rock'n'roll  
so come on take your time and dance with me.

**brenda sing this part **

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name,  
That don't matter he said 'cos it's all the same.  
I said can I take you home where we can be alone -  
Next we were movin' on and he was with me, yeah me,  
Next we were movin' on and he was with me, yeah me - singin'

**Dylan this part**

I love rock'n'roll  
so put another dime in the juke box, baby.  
I love rock'n'roll  
so come on take your time and dance with me.

**Brenda this part **

I said can I take you home, where we can be alone,  
Next we were movin' on and he was with me, yeah me,  
And we'll movin' on and singin' that same old song,  
Yeah with me - singin'

**Dylan this part **

I love rock'n'roll  
so put another dime in the juke box, baby.  
I love rock'n'roll  
so come on take your time and dance with me.  
I love rock'n'roll  
so put another dime in the juke box, baby.  
I love rock'n'roll  
so come on take your time and dance with me.  
I love rock'n'roll  
so put another dime in the juke box, baby.  
I love rock'n'roll  
so come on take your time and dance with me

**( they feel like rock stars **lol **)**

_*******************************************************  
**_**( the gitar was so loud and cole and debby arrived at the aparmet and cole stop wlaking and listen to the loud music )**

**Cole:**this loud music is from Dylan door

**( cole enter to the aparmet of dylan and saw that there is any persone in the kitchen or in the living room the door of the room of dylan was close so cole knock hard on the door to dylan to hear it )( dylan not respond so cole arrived the door and enter the room )**

**cole:**DYLAN STOP THE MUSIC!

**(said cole covering his ears)**

**( brenda was with a hair brush in her hand she used it like a microphone)( she was jumpin in the bed and stop when saw cole)**

**( dylan stop playing the gitar )**

**Dylan:**what?

**cole:** we have some news!

**Brenda:**what news?

**debby:**cole and i we are boyfriend and girlfriend now **( and smile)**

**Dylan:**you do it bro i so happy for you! **(said slapping him on the back ) **now get out of my room!

_**Well**** that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	13. Chapter 17

_**chapter 14 **_

**(that same night ) ( in the room with dylan)**

**Dylan:** hahaha

**( dylan and brenda was laughing so hard )**

**Brenda:** you see your brother face when he enter to the room? hahahaha

**Dylan:**yeah! that was funny!

**( dylan sat next to brenda in the bed )**

**Brenda:**well ... what time is?

**Dylan:**1:55 pm

**Brenda:**omg i got to sleep! peter is going to pick me up at 9:00 am

**Dylan:**why so early?

**Brenda:**i do not know .. he say that he have a dental appointment in the afternoon so.. what can i say hahaha

**Dylan:**oh i going to change to my pajama

**Brenda:**me too! i forget that part haha

**( brenda is in the bathroom changing clothes to her pajamas )**

**( dylan is in his room changing )**

**( brenda got out of the bathroom and now is in the room with dylan)( brenda stop and look at dylan )**

**Brenda:** dylan i am right here you can put your shirt on

**dylan:**oh yeah!

**Brenda:**since when you do exercise with weights?

**Dylan:**since I was seventeen! why?

**Brenda:** beacause you are thinner and you have muscles!

**( dylan is putting on his shirt )**

**Dylan:**well what can i say ? haha what you like how i look now ?

**Brenda:**what? you always look good! but now the girls are going to get crazy with you hahaha you are a lucky man Dylan!

**Dylan:**what brenda? i not that kind of man brenda.. i do not sleep with everybody i found pretty! and more i have never sleep with enyone in my life!

**Brenda:**i can't believe you dylan... omg dylan is that you?

**Dylan:**what you don't believe me?

**Brenda:**well..

**Dylan:**just ask cole...

**Brenda:** i believe you dylan.. i was wrong okay?

**Dylan:**okay brenda thanks for in believe me **( smile and got to the bed and lay down )**

**( brenda lay down next to him )**

**Dylan:** can i tell you a dream?

**( dylan look brenda in her eyes)**

**Brenda:**yeah why not?

**Dylan:**okay so i was in a carnival one day and i saw this beauty! hahaha and i-i-i kiss her it was i quick kiss you know?

**Brenda:**wow that dream was i a quick and weird dread haha but romantic..

**Dylan:**yeah..._**( dylan really was talking about brenda in his dream)**_

**Brenda:  
**i wanna talk more but...i sorry dylan but i am going to sleep i am in a sleeping tone right now..

**( and brenda fell asleep )**

**Dylan:**good night brenda...

**(dylan turn off the light)**

_**Well**** that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	14. Chapter 18

_**chapter 15 short chapther**_

**( 9:00am in the apartament)**

**Brenda:**gotta go bye dylan!

**( dylan kiss her check and hug her)**

**Dylan: **bye come back safe !

**Brenda:** okay i will!

**( brenda go out with peter )**

**( with dylan along)**

**dylan P.O.V**

Man i hope she don't like that guy and if she does i hope he is going to make her happy...i hope he don't broke her heart..i be better for her she is my best friend for years... i know her ... she is the girl of my dreams and she don't see it..i love her so much... that...

**( cole enter in the aparmet )**

_**Well**** that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	15. chapter 19

_**chapter 15 short chapther**_

**( cole enter in the aparmet with dylan )**

**Cole:**hey bro what you doing?

**Dylan:** nothing just waiting brenda to come back...

**cole:** oh so now that we are along. you are going to tell me what happend in the carnival?

**dylan:** okay cole i will tell you... okay we were in the carnival we went to all parts of the park...and then she said to me that she want a boyfriend...and the only way she is going to have a boyfriend, she said is in the chair of kisses ,the one she like better is going to be her boyfriend ...she could not see who is going to kiss her so.. i say in my mind this is my only opportunity to kiss her... so...

**Cole:** what happend did you kiss her?

**dylan:** yeah... but then after the kiss a put a other guy in the chair...and she thinks now he is who kiss her and now he is her boyfriend** ( said sad )**

**cole:**so she like the kiss?

**dylan:** yeah..

**cole:** and you like the kiss?

**dylan:** ofcours what you think i am so sad right now she thinks that the other guy is who kiss her ... i am a f****n M***n to let the guy sit in that chair

**cole:**why you let the guy sit?

**Dylan:** beacuse i was afried of what she is going to react if a tell her i kiss her..she is my best friend and i do not want to lose her...**( and let a tear fell over is face)**

**cole:**i am sorry man...**(said touching his back)**

**dylan:**you think.. if i tell her one day that i love her and i was who kiss her.. what and how you think she will react?

_****_**cole: **i can't tell you that man i don't know...

_**Well**** that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	16. Dylan get jealous Arrived to Minnesota

_**chapter 17**_

**(with dylan and brenda the same day 12:45pm)**

**( brenda finally came to the aparmet)( brenda carefully opend the door of the room to not wake up dylan)**

**Dylan:**were have you been?

**( brenda gast beacause she thought he was sleeping)**

**brenda:** calm down Dylan... i was with Peter and i thought you were sleeping...

**dylan:**i can not sleep if you don't came to the aparmet... and i was worried about you ...not supposed that he had a appointment with the dentist?

**brenda:**and again calm down ... and yes but he cancel de appointment...

**dylan: **sorry...oh so were ,you go with him?

**brenda:**in here ...in there... is my private life Dylan...

**dylan:**okay sorry...again

**brenda:**i am tired i going to sleep okay good night...

**Dylan:**good night..

**( dylan whach brenda sleeping all night )(because he is worriend about her )**

**( the other day )( with dylan and brenda)(2:00pm)**

**Brenda: **dylan wake up... dylan wake up! **(shaking the back of dylan to he to wake up)**

**dylan:**hmm what? **(said rubbing his eyes)**

**brenda:**you have been sleeping all day is 2:00 pm now!

**dylan:**sorry i do not sleep well last night...

**brenda:**ohh well i gotta go bye!

**Dylan:** you even want give me a hug before you live brenda?

**Brenda:**okay **( brenda hug dylan and left the aparmet )**

**Dylan P.O.V**

what i am going to do now? and how i tell her? well i am going to write lyrics of what a feel about her . of what are my feeling about her and how i feel when she is gone. that is what i am going to do.

**( brenda get to the aparmet fast this time)(4:00pm)**

**Brenda:**hi dylan i am here!

**Dylan:**wow you get faster this time...**( said with a smile )**

**Brenda:**yeah he have again the apointmet with the dentist hahaha

**Dylan:**well you wanna go out or you want to stay in here?

**Brenda:**i want to go out of here hahaha

**Dylan:**okay then let's go

**Brenda:**wait let me get my jacket

**Dylan:**okay

**( brenda is wearing a short dress purple )(dylan is wearing a jeans and a white shirt)**

**( in the car )**

**dylan:**where you want to go ?

**brenda:**i do not know.. surprise me ! **( said with a smile)**

**Dylan:**okay i am going to take you in to a beautiful place okay? the place is afar way distance you want to go you want to go afar away from New York?

**Brenda:**yeah

**( in the car brenda was sleeping dylan was driving )(in state of Minnesota )**

**Dylan:**brenda we are here now .. wake up **( said softly to brenda and shaking her to wake up )**

**brenda:**hmm as we arrived the place get?

**Dylan:**yes we are in Minnesota in a camp..

**Brenda:**is alredy night...and this is beautiful..

**( brenda and dylan get out of the car they were in a mountain they were along )( dylan got on top of the car and sat brenda next to him )( this night was a beautiful night )**

**( the moon is was full is a perfect night)**

**Brenda:**the moon is full i love that haha

**Dylan:**yeah...here is so calm...not hear any noise...just been calm .. listening to the wind blow...

**Brenda:**yeah this is amazing.

**( dylan got out of the top of the car and looking for his a guitar in the trunk of the car)**

**( brenda still in the top of the car )**

**Brenda:**what are you looking for in that trunk of the car?

**Dylan:**you will see!

_**the next chapther is what dylan is going to show brenda. and debby and cole will be in the next chapter too. **_

_**Well**** that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
**_

_**Cole sprouse is Cody Martin **_

_**Brenda song is London Tipton **_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett**_

_**Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick**_


	17. Having Fun singing songs In Minnesota

_**chapter 18**_

**( dylan come back to were is brenda he have a gitar in his hand )**

**Dylan:**brenda you like peter?

**Brenda:**i don't know dylan.. i just wanna have a boyfriend and now i am afreid of falling in love...Peter is nice and cool but i just do not know how i really feel...

**Dylan:**wow ...

**(brenda look at dylan and see the gitar in his hands)**

**Brenda:**what is that.. did you just bring your gitar to here?

**dylan:**what you think? i have a guitar here ...and a want to sing to you

**brenda:**okay...i thought you don't like to sing

**Dylan:**i have change this years ...**( dylan look a brenda in her eyes )**

**dylan:**** stared to sing:**

YEAH! ONE, TWO THREE FOUR!

**Brenda:** hahaha

She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah Tight dress with the top cut low She's addicted to feeling of letting go Let it go  
:She walks in and the room just lights up But she don't want anyone to know That I'm the only one who that gets to take her home Take her home  
But everytime I tell her that I want more..She closes the door,  
She's not afraid of all the attention ,She's not afraid of running wild..How come she's so afraid of falling in love, She's not afraid of scary movies...But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love..  
:Maybe she's just trying to test me..Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work, Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth.  
Maybe all her friends have told 't get closer he'll just break your heart.  
:But either way she sees in me and it's just so hard  
:So hard, cuz' every time I tell her how I feel..She says it's not real  
:She's not afraid of all the 's not afraid of running come she's so afraid of falling in 's not afraid of scary likes the way we kiss in the darkBut she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love  
What about all the things we on the phone so we were more young.I can't let her get away from me

She's not afraid ... she's so afraid of falling in love ... she is not afraid of scary movie but she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love.

**(Brenda did not understand what was the purpose that he was singing this song)( she only laugh and she just see dylan like a friend )**

**brenda:**that was great! **(she applauds and smile to dylan )**

**( dylan was not sure if she understood the song as he wanted her to understand)( and just said )**

**dylan:**thanks...

**brenda:**okay now... i going to sing to you and a dedicate the song to my BEST FRIEND Dylan sprouse!

**( dylan smile to Brenda and give her the guitar )( brenda took the gitar and sit down on the grass )( dylan sit beside her in the grass too)**

**( brenda give the guitar to dylan again)**

**Brenda:**a do not know how to play the guitar so.. you are going to play the guitar for me ...just follows the rhythm of the song that I will sing okay.

**Dylan:**okay..

**Brenda stared singing gently and dylan is playing the guitar slowly)**

Sometimes you think You'll Be Find by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
It's Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help  
But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own

You'll Change  
Inside  
When You  
Realize  
The World Comes To Life  
And Everythings alright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend (x2)

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone who Count On, Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go

**( dylan look at brenda smiling )**

You'll Change  
Inside  
When You  
Realize  
The World Comes To Life  
And Everythings alright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend

And When Your Hope Crashes Down  
Shattering To The Ground  
You, You Feel All Alone  
When You Dont Know Which Way To Go  
And There's No Such Leading You On  
You're Not Alone

The World Comes To Life  
and Everythings Alright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe In  
When You Believe In  
You Can Believe In  
the gift of a friend

**( brenda finish singing and dylan stop playing the gitar and smile to brenda. dylan throw the guitar to the other side of the grass )( dylan hug brenda tight he don't wanna let her go )**

**(sill hugging brenda said)**

**Brenda:** you like the song i made for you?

**Dylan:** ofcourse brenda.. and you sing beautiful!

**( dylan thougth with the eyes close still hugging brenda ** I, I want to save to save your heart only will break your heart .Leave you torn apart, oh  
It's a quarter to three, Can't sleep at 's so you told me to jump, I'd take the fall,When he wouldn't take it  
All that you want's under your nose ,You should open your eyes but they stay closed,  
I, I wanna save you save your heart 'll only break you torn apart, oh  
I can't be no for you I'd be superhuman.I, I want to save you, save you, tonight  
Oh, when we get home againg Peter is not going to call you .Cause he don't adore him you are just another I tried to warn you  
What you want, what you need has been right here (yeah)I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears  
I, I wanna save you. if it was me, I will never let you go . Wanna save your heart tonight. I love you for real .He'll only break you torn apart, oh IF I SAID I LOVE YOU LOVE YOU .YOU WILL ACCEPT ME ?**( DYLAN stop the thougth and look at brenda who stop hugging me )**

**Brenda:**you are a good friend Dylan ..nobody is like you...

**Dylan:**i love you brenda...**( and kiss her check hug her again)**

**( brenda still think i said that like a friend )**

**Brenda:**i love you too dylan hahaha HO MY GOD is late.**( brenda stop huggin dylan and look at the watch and then look at dylan)**

**Dylan:**For what?

**Brenda:**we are in minessota remember?

**Dylan:**ohh what time is ?

**Brenda:**12:53 p.m.

**Dylan:**oh... brenda is a day of .. on the way to New York!

**Brenda:**that afar is omg what we are going to do?

**Dylan:**stay in here till tomorrow. I always come prepared for long trips. so we are safe in here..

**Brenda:**okay dylan but i hope that there do not come bears in here.

**(with cole and debby )( in the aparmet)( in the bed )**

**cole:**were you think Dylan go today?

**debby:**i do not know but they are nit back and is late

**cole:**yeah i will try to not worry but is weird they don't say anything to us. to were tey going or whatever.

**(say worried about his brother and brenda)**

**debby:**i think they will get back soon ...good night cole

**( kiss one time cole)**

**cole: **good night debby i hope they will back to here soon . all i know that if brenda is with dylan she is okay and in good hands .

**( with dylan and brenda in the car )**

**Brenda thougths **

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone NOW In the front seat of his car. He's got a one-hand feel on the steering The other on my heart

**( He give me a look )( that my heart beat fast )**what i saying this and why i feel like this?**( she ask herself)( we were listening to music)**

I look around,he turn the radio down and He says,

**_(out of thougths)_  
**

**Dylan:**"Baby is something wrong?"

**brenda:**

"Nothing I was just we don't have a song" **( brenda thoungth why he say me baby?Dylan never say that stuff)**

**(and he says)**

**Dylan:**ofcours we have a song remember. Our song is the slamming screen doorSneakin' out late, tapping on your we're on the phone and you talk real slow'Cause it's late'

Dylan:Our song is the way you laughThe first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should haveAnd when I got home, 'fore I said amenAsking God if

Brenda: we never have a date your my friend hahaha was the carnival with cole and debby...

**( for dylan the carnival was a date he say he did not kiss her . so she would not get suspicious)**

**Dylan:**what you say... hahaha. we can continue with the song.. well that day I was walking up the front porch everything that gone all wrong or been trampled on,And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well, on my my lovin' bed. hahaha

and i still remember when i was 18 years old you let me a note in my bed when you left my house . that said: Our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your we're on the phone and you talk real slow'Cause it's late and your mama don't know hahaha i still remember that i in that moment i still live with my mommy hahaha

**( brenda laugh)**

**brenda :**ho my god you still remember hahaha

**Dylan:**yeah ofcours that note i will never forget.

and i have not done get...that day  
I've heard every album, listened to the for something to come was as good as our when I got to bed, ' I said amen, Asking God if He could play it again,Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah.

that day with you that i will never foget brenda **( dylan look at brenda in her eyes)**

**Brenda P.O.V**

**brenda:**and i will never forget this day.

**Dylan:**me too **( he get off his jacket and then give it to brenda ) **

**Brenda:**thanks you know when i get could haha

**Dylan:**yes.. look at the stars they are the only light that we have in here in the camp.

**brenda:**yeah and the moon the sky is beautifull i love nature!

**( said said yawning )**

******Dylan:**you want to sleep?

**Brenda:**yeah i think is good idea...

**Dylan:**come here with me. if you want to be warmer?

**Brenda:**okay...**( brenda came to dylan in his sit and his arms were in her waist like hugging it other_ lol you know_ the head of brenda is in his chest **

**and his head was on top of her head )**

**_Well that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!_**

**_Cast:_**

**_Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
_**

**_Cole sprouse is Cody Martin _**

**_Brenda song is London Tipton _**

**_Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett_**

**_Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick_**


	18. Flash-Back Why can be Friends?

_**chapter 19**_

**(6:30)(dylan is awake but still breda in his hands)(dylan and brenda still in the car)(dylan was watching the sunset)**

**( dylan took a picture of brenda sleeping in his arms with the phone)( and send it to Cole )**

**(with cole)( still in bed )(the phone is vibrating)(cole feel the vibrating and took the phone)**

**Cole P.O.V**

who is send me a message at this time?

**( look at the phone and check the message )**

ohh is Dylan glad he is okay

**( the text message)**

_cole i am okay do not panic i'm in Minnesota and i am with Brenda. look at the picture i send to you! she fall asleep in my arms! :D _

_and the sunset is beautiful down here!_

**( cole read the message and smile at the picture of him and brenda )( and text back to Dylan)**

**(texting to DYLAN)**

_i am glad that you are okay haha Minnesota there we have good time with brenda ... and... i do not panic *.* and how you get brenda to fall asleep in your arms?_**  
**

**( with Dylan)**

**( the phone is vibrating)**

**( look at the message ) ( and look at brenda that she is waking up now)**

**( dylan texting to cole)**

_i tell you later cole... she is awake now bye :P_

**(cole see the message and said okay to dylan and fall asleep againg)**

**( with Dylan and brenda) (brenda is now stretching)**

**Dylan:**you sleep well?

**Brenda:**yeah pretty well i think hahaha I hope have not bothered you

**Dylan:**no no you don't bothered me..

**Brenda:**that good **( smile )**

**Dylan:**look at the sunset

**( brenda look at the sunset)**

**Brenda:**it's beautiful!

**Dylan:**yeah **( dylan put the radio )(the radio is playing the song of Sean kingston and Jasmine Villegas Why can't be we Friends)**

**Brenda:**i love this song do you remember in 2010 we get in this same place with cole i and you! and were playing in the radio the same damm song hahaha

**Dylan:**yeah i remember that time

( the song that is playing on the radio)

Why cant we be friends  
Why cant we be friends

**( Flashback) ( 2010) ( in Minessota in the car with Dylan cole and brenda )**

**cole:**look dylan there is a camp we can stop in there for a while **(said pointing to where is the camp )**

**Dylan:**okay let's go there

**( in the camp)**

**Brenda:**this place is Beautiful don't you think guys?**( said looking at the place)**

**Dylan:**yeah

**Cole:**well let's go explore the camp

**(dylan put the radio of the car laud and was playing the song Why can't be we Friends)**

**( cole,brenda and dylan got out of the car )**

**( dylan was dressed with a white shirt and gray jeans and sneakers )( cole was dressed with a orange shirt with jeans and sneakers )**

**( brenda was dressed she got a yellow baby dress and sneakers)(with a bow in her hair)  
**

**(There was a lake next to where they were parked in)( the song that was playing)**

Sean:   
Wish we could laugh play joke all day   
like good friends do   
But we cant get along, no, (yea man)   
We cant get along no, 

Jasmine:   
We just fight fight it just aint right   
what we put ourselves thru   
We cant get along no,   
we just cant get along no,   
oohh ohhh 

Jasmine & Sean:   
We can't stay the same and let this battle just go on   
We can make a change and prove everybody wrong 

Why cant we be friends   
Why cant we be friends   
Why cant we be friends   
Why cant we be friends

**( Brenda was dancing in the grass)( dylan and cole looked at each other and smirk and then at Brenda)**

**( they run to where is brenda and took her hands )(and began to spin in circles)**

**Brenda :**hahahaha**( smile big )**

**Dylan:**hahaha **( also smile)**

**Cole:**hahaha this is fun! hahaha **( smile to them )**

**( they are still sping in circles faster )**

**Brenda:**i think i am going to fall down guys hahaha stop!

**( they are still sping in circles more faster ) ( and more and more and more faster )**

**( they all fall down )( and stared laghing laud )**

**Brenda:**i told you guys **( and smile)**

Sean:  
I think about our friendship everyday  
We need to find what we lost all of the way

Why cant we be friends  
Why cant we be friends  
Why cant we be friends  
Why cant we be friiends

Jasmine  
I'd rather be with you in misery  
then not to have you here with me

Sean:  
Hey! haha  
Let's go!

**cole and dylan:**yeah but that was Fun!

**dylan:**you wanna go to the lake?

**cole:**yeah! **( they stood up)**

**Brenda:**hey guys i not going i am with a dress!

**Dylan:**oh come on brenda... you are acting like we don't had been seen you with a swimsuit

**Brenda:**but is my underwear

**Cole:**is all the same! now come on and let's go to the lake!

**Brenda:**okay

**( dylan cole and brenda are in underwear but is the same like a swimsuit _you know that lol _)**

**Brenda:**guys the lake i think is could

**dylan:**so what?

**(cole jumped into the water)**

**cole:**is nice the water come on jump! guys!

**Dylan:**if you don't get in, i am going to catch you! **(he warned )**

**Brenda:**oh no Dylan no no no no

**( Dylan catch brenda in his arms and jump to the water cold in the lake )**

**Brenda:**i hate you

**Dylan:**you know that is not true hahaha

**( cole splashed water to where they are )**

**(they where splashed water to everywhere )**

You're my enemy   
and we never agree   
That's why we fight all the time   
but still we dont know why 

Sean:   
No we dont know why   
I'm gonna find a way to end this today   
before we cross the line   
For you i will try   
For you i will try   
oohh 

We can stay the same and let this battle just go on   
We can make a change and prove everybody wrong 

Why cant we be friends   
Why cant we be friends   
Why cant we be friends   
Why cant we be friends 

I think about our friendship everyday   
We need to find what we lost along the way 

Why cant we be friends 

I'd rather be with you in misery   
then not to have you here with me 

Why cant we be friends   
Why cant we be friends 

I'd rather be with you in misery   
then not to have you here with me

**( after 1 hour on the lake they get out of the lake )**

**( and stared to dress up )**

**( leater that same day )( at night hours later they stood there to see the stars lying in the grass )**

**brenda:**i will never forget this day **( smile and took the hand of dylan and cole )**

**Dylan and cole:** best friends for ever! **( they all smile )**

**(End of flashback)( dylan and brenda have the same flashback)**

**_the next chapter is what happend later bye :)_  
**

**Well_ that's all for today hope you like it the next chapter will be come other day .Please review!_**

**_Cast:_**

**_Dylan sprouse is Zack Martin  
_**

**_Cole sprouse is Cody Martin _**

**_Brenda song is London Tipton _**

**_Debby Ryan is Bailey Pikett_**

**_Ashley Tisdale is Maddie Fizpatrick_**


	19. Chapter 23

_** Hi this is Author write:**_

_Well i want to say that i respect Dylan sprouse and Cole sprouse in Real life and all the Cast._

_But remember this is a story and nothing is real is a imagination story fake story like all of fanfiction is, everyone knows that._

_i put Dylan sprouse in the story the real name because i like his name _

_and i want to create a story very different at all the others it was a crazy idea know._

_**I love writing: that is my passion ,read and write **_

_When i get a job is going to be a writer of movies or whatever._

_**This story :** was not going to be about them, it was going to be with other Characters._

But i want to see if you like my story and the only way to write my story is putting it in a series story so . i decided to put in the series Suite life on deck.

The suite life series is my favorite series in Tv so why not? hahaha

** in the story:**

the story now is going to be more drama, romance, figths, paparazzi, Friedship and more!

but i need a little time to put all this in the story lol

**i will try to update soon! Thanks for read!**

**and Disneychannelstories thanks for read this!**

**:)**


	20. Having Fun in the lake Paparazzi

_**chapter 21**_

**( dylan and brenda look each other and said )**

**Dylan:**remember?

**Brenda:**yeah that good times..

**Dylan:** you want to go to the lake?

**Brenda:**no.. but i going anyway hahaha

**dylan:**okay let's go haha

**( dylan stared to take of is shirt and pants now he is in underwear )**

**Dylan:**i am ready to go to the lake haha

**Brenda:**i am glad that a have shorts under my dress

**Dylan:**ok you ready to jump in the lake?

**( Brenda is with her bra and short pants )**

**Brenda:**yeah

**( dylan took brenda hand and they jump in the water)**

**(in the lake)**

**Brenda:**ho my god is cold the water!

**Dylan:**yes! haha i love cold water hahaha **( and swim to where is brenda grab her and put brenda in his back )**

**Brenda:**you are insane you are going to fall (**(and laugh )**

**Dylan:**hey we are in the water i can't fall **( smile)**

**Brenda:**you know what i meen dylan..

**( the phone is in the car and was vibrating , peter was calling brenda but she no dot know that peter is calling her)**

**( with cole and debby in the kitchen)**

**Debby:**have any sign of them?

**cole:**yeah i forget to tell you haha they are in Minnesota!

**Debby:**wow that's very far away of here

**Cole:**i know but they are okay so hahahai think they are having fun!

**Debby:**yeah

**Cole:**you want to go some where?

**debby:**yeah why not hahaha

**( with dylan and brenda )( they are having a pretty good time together )(Brenda seen like is having so much fun with dylan today and she is happy and miss that old time with dylan)(they still in the water and dylan look at brenda with a smile he see that brenda is havig a great time with him and he was also happy we that when she is happy he is happy )( brenda look at him and said)**

**Brenda:**oh no oh no Dylan look! **( brenda was pointing to some where)**

**Dylan:**oh no the paparazzi how they found us?

**Brenda: **i don't know but we got to get out of here!

**Dylan:**let's go now to the car

**( dylan catch brenda in her arms and run to where is the car and put brenda inside of the car )**

**( the paparazzi are take in pictures to them)**

**Brenda:**dylan turn on the car!

**( dylan turn on the car and left of the camp)**

**( in the car)**

**Brenda:**how is posible they found us is a far away camp how is posible?

**Dylan:**i have know idea

**Brenda:**oh sh**t i left my dress in the camp, you got your pants and shirt right?

**Dylan:**yeah i got the pants and the shirt... let's stop the car in here to me to change

**Brenda:**okay i am freezing in here

**( dylan stop the car and put the on his jeans )**

**Dylan:**you want my shirt brenda?

**Brenda:**yeah and thanks

**( dylan give brenda the shirt )**

**Brenda:** haha is big

**Dylan:**is a man shirt, obvious is going to be big my shirt in you hahaha

**Brenda:**right hahaha

**( with Debby and cole)( meeting the friends of cole)**

**Debby:**that all your friends right?

**Cole:**yeah well, that is Alex, Kevin, Max, James, Rose and Jasmine.

**Debby:**hi eveyone my name is Debby Ryan

**( all said hi to Debby )**

**( with dylan and brenda )( 5 hours later)**

**( in the car again )  
**

**Brenda:**i do not know about you Dylan but i am hungry

**Dylan:**yeah me too

**Brenda:**stop in that mcdonals

**Dylan:**okay but i think is better in car service

**Brenda:**yeah

**( they buy food in Mcdonals and eat the food in the car later of eating the food)**

**Brenda:**much better haha

**Dylan:**yeah

**Brenda:**what time is?

**Dylan:**3:00pm

**Brenda:**already 3 pm

**Dylan:**yeah **( dylan turn on the car )**

**( 2 hours later )( stop the car in the middle of nowhere )**

**Dylan:**great we don't have gas

**Brenda:**what? and my phone do not have any signal!

_**well that's all for now i am going to update in one hour haha tell me what you think **_

_**cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse IS Zack Martin**_

_**Cole Sprouse IS Cody martin**_

_**Brenda song IS London Tipton**_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pickett **_

_**Ashley Tisdale IS Maddie Fizpatric**_


	21. In the middle of no where without signal

_**chapter 22**_

**( with dylan and brenda )(pushing the car )**

**Brenda: **ho my god i can't do this no more, my feet are killing!

**Dylan:** well we don't have any singnal to call

**Brenda:**well we can left the car here walk all the distance that left and then when we have singnal call a crane or cole to go to the car and they will bring the car to new york

**Dylan:**well okay that all i can do. we can't move the car all the long so.. haha

**( 3 hours of walking finally reaching at New York)**

**Dylan:**you want me to catch you so you don't have to walk

**Brenda:**thanks dylan but i know you are tired so..

**Dylan:**oh come on brenda i can't is for you...

**Brenda:**okay you win but if you can't do this no more you just tell me okay?

**dylan:**okay i promise **(and put his hand on his chest as promising with the truth)**

**Brenda:**okay

**( dylan grabbed brenda in his back and begging to walk )**

**( cole and debby are in the apartament of dylan waiting for them )(5:45 pm)( dylan and brenda finally arrived to the aparmet with brenda still in his back )**

**Brenda:**now you can put me down dylan

**Dylan:**okay

******( dylan put brenda in the floor on her to feet )**

**Cole:**why took you so long!

**Dylan:**the car lose gas and we walk all along to this way at the aparmet

**debby:**brenda why are you using the shirt of dylan

**Brenda:**my dress left in the camp

**Dylan:**yeah the paparazzi ... the were there..in the camp and we left the camp the most fast as we can beacause they were taking picture about us.

**Cole:**oh that bad i hate paparazzi

**Brenda:**yeah me too

_**well that all for today the other day will be at the club :) hope you like it !**_

_**cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse IS Zack Martin**_

_**Cole Sprouse IS Cody martin**_

_**Brenda song IS London Tipton**_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pickett **_

_**Ashley Tisdale IS Maddie Fizpatric**_


	22. Chapter 26

_**chapter 24**_

**( in the aparmetof dylan with dylan brenda cole and debby )( in the counch)**

**Cole :**so tell me what you guys where doing in there in the camp

**Brenda:**dylan was the one who took me to the camp

**Dylan:**we were in the lake so that's why the dress left there.

**( BRENDA CHANGE THE OUTFIT)**

**brenda:**yeah i really like that dress haha

**Dylan:**so what you guys do today

**Cole:**i show it Debby my Best Friends

**Brenda:**Cool

**( in the aparmet with dylan and brenda in the room )(10:30pm) ( un the bed)**

**dylan:**brenda you know that tomorrow is the club party right?

**brenda:**yeah i know that why you ask me?

**Dylan:**oh nothing haha

**Brenda:**well goodnight

**Dylan:**goodnight **( smile and kiss her check and turn off the lights)**

_**well that all for today the other day will be at the club :) hope you like it !**_

_**cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse IS Zack Martin**_

_**Cole Sprouse IS Cody martin**_

_**Brenda song IS London Tipton**_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pickett **_

_**Ashley Tisdale IS Maddie Fizpatric**_


	23. Chapter 27

**chapter**_** 25**_

**(the next day in the morning with dylan and brenda 9:00 am)( in the room)**

**Brenda:**we have to go shopping, i have nothing to wear to this night at the club!

**Dylan:**well okay but you wanna go now?

**Brenda:**well yes

**( in the shopping center with dylan and brenda )( in a store )**

**Brenda:**what you think about this one? **( she showed him a dress)**

**Dylan:**no to pinky .. sorry pink

**Brenda:**and this other one!

**Dylan:**no! is so much revealed!...

**Brenda: **oh come on dylan you are acting like my dad! or a protective boyfriend hahaha

**( dylan is acting like this beacause he don't want peter to _you know _stared at her or whatever )**

**Dylan:**okay then... what about this one!

**( brenda don't look at the dress and said)**

**Brenda:**dylan how about you go with cole and shopping with him and i go with Debby?

**( dylan was about to say something but brenda stop him)**

**Brenda:**okay ... okay thanks dylan bye

**( and she left the store to see were is debby )**

**Dylan:**b-y-e

**( the dress that dylan was holding was beautiful and she even look at the dress )( he buy the dress for her) **

**( with cole and dylan 1 hour later)**

**cole:**so.. man what you buy... i nice suite...

**Dylan:**no man is a club no a ceremony or something like that ... and i buy a dress for brenda

**Cole:**oh i thougth that brenda is shopping with debby

**Dylan:**she is but i buy her a dress incase she don't found a dress

**cole:**oh that nice!

**( with debby and brenda in a store)**

**Debby:**and what you think about this other?**( she showed a dress)**

**Brenda:**that is a great dress you should wear that dress

**Debby:**cool thanks

**Brenda:**and what about this one?

**Debby:**omg that's is going to look really great on you **( she smile)**

**Brenda:**you think?

**Debby:**yeah and peter will love that!

**( is a tight mini skirt and the shirt is black)**

**( now with debby cole and brenda and dylan in the shopping center )**

**Dylan:**so you done shopping

**Brenda and debby said :**yes!

**Cole:**great can we go now to the aparmet?

**Brenda and debby said :**yes!

_**well that all for today the other day will be at the club :) hope you like it !**_

_**cast:**_

_**Dylan sprouse IS Zack Martin**_

_**Cole Sprouse IS Cody martin**_

_**Brenda song IS London Tipton**_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pickett **_

_**Ashley Tisdale IS Maddie Fizpatric**_


	24. Club Night! Brenda gets Drunk

_**Chapther: 25**_

**( 6:00 pm )( in the aparmet in the kitchen with brenda in the phone with Ashley Tisdale)**

**( on the phone)**

**Brenda:**hey Ashley how are you?

**Ashley:**i am good hey i call you to tell you ( said happy ) that i will in New York in 5 Days i wanna see you and dylan and cole so i back soon!

**Brenda:**hahaha i so happy that you will back soon ashley miss you , i going to tell dylan that you come to new york in five days

**Ashley:**yeah tell him and tell cole too i think they will be happy hahaha i miss this little boys that when i meet him they where 11 years old haha

**Brenda:**yeah tell me about it but now they are more big than me much bigger than me hahaha i miss looking down to lokk at the boys faces hahaha now i have to raise my head to look at them haha they are really tall

**( still in the phone dylan was walking to the kitchend and Brenda stop him )**

**Brenda:**dylan glad your here guess what**( she smile with the phone still in her ear)**

**dylan:**what?

**Brenda:**ashley come to new york in 5 days! **( said happy )**

**Dylan:**cool is been a long time without seeing!

**bRENDA:** You wanna talk to her?

**Dylan:**okay

**( brenda give the phone to dylan )**

**( with dylan and ashley in the phone)**

**Dylan:**hi ashley!

**Ashley:**hi dylan! your voice change **( dylan laugh)**

**Dylan:**yeah i think

**Ashley:**and what you guys are going tonight?

**Dylan:**i am going with brenda and her boyfriend at a club

**Ashley:**cool and she don't mention she have a boyfriend

**Dylan:**well now she have one. **( say with a tone his voice sad )**

**Ashley:**i want to talk to you face a face when i get to new york dylan! you seen like is bothering you the boyfriend of brenda and i want to talk about that okay?

**Dylan:**okay...well brenda is dressing now so bye ashley!

**Ashley:**bye dylan take care!

**(hung up the phone)**

**( with brenda and dylan in the room)**

**( dylan look at brenda ) ****( brenda is showing what she is wearing the shirt and ther skirt that she buy on her with a black high heels)**

**Dylan:**wow

**Brenda:**you like it?

**Dylan:**well obvios

**Brenda:**well i am ready you are ?

**dylan: **no..let me dress up fast!

**( dylan dress up )( dylan is wearing a long sleeves shirt color blue ocean with jeans and sneakers)**

**( with dylan and brenda)**

**Dylan:**what you think?

**Brenda:**wow looking good! **( she smile) **

**Dylan:**well let's go to the club party!

**( in the taxi)**

**dylan:**so peter is in the club now?

**brenda:**yeah he is waiting for me

**Dylan:**oh

**( 7:00pm)( at the club)**

**dylan:**so we are here now

**brenda:**oh there is peter **( she point to were is peter)**

**dylan:**oh yeah...

**brenda:**come on dylan be happy! this is your night! to find the girl of your dreams!

**dylan:**haha i do not think this is my night brenda...

**( peter is with his friends girls and brenda and dylan)**

**Brenda:**hi peter

**Peter:**oh there is my brenda and wow you look really really good to night! **( and grin to brenda)( and kiss her)**

**( that yerk he better shut up what he is traying to say to my brenda, dylan thought)**

**Dylan:  
**hi peterr **( said with a tone )**

**( peter ignore dylan)**

**Peter:**brenda let's go dance!

**brenda:**ofcourse peter!

**( peter is dancing with brenda)**

**( half an hour brenda still dancing with peter)**

**( dylan is sit in a chair on the bar of the club and a friend of peter saw him and went to were he is and said)**

**girl:**hi hot boy , you wanna dance with me?

**Dylan:**no thanks i am good here!

**Girl:**oh come on don't be lazy! **( she grab his hand and took jim to the dance floor)**

**dylan:**sorry but i don't even know your name

**( she was dancing)**

**Girl:**my name is Jessica!

**( dylan do not want to dance with her but he dance and at the same time looking to were is brenda dancing with peter)**

**jessica:**why are you looking at that girl so much?

**Dylan:**beacause i love her!

**Jessica:**well she is now with my friend and i think she don't like you or love you..

**Dylan:**she is my friend and you don't know what she feel about me!**( dylan stop dancing)**

**Jessica:**why you stop dancing?

**dylan:**i don't wanna dance with you anymore i going to sit down!

**jessica: **fine ...stay alone!

**( dylan sit down in a chair in the bar of the club)**

**( cole and debby finally arrive to the club )**

**cole :**well we are here you wanna dance with me

**debby:**ofcourse!

**( cole and debby dance for while 2 hours later)**

**cole:**i am tired wanna sit down?

**debby:**no...

**cole:**no ... why not you are not tired?

**Debby:** ho god! the boys get tired so early! you know what?

**Cole:**what?

**guy:**hey people is karaoke time ...who want to be the first?

**debby:**me!

**cole:**what?

**debby:**yeah cole hmmm ... guy of the karaoke or what ever i want to sing the song of the jonas brother that is called tonight!

**Guy:**ok!

**( put the music and the lyrics on the screen)( and debby start to sing)**

**debby:**

Well, here we are again Throwing punchlines, no one wins As the morning sun begins to riseWe're fading fast and we won't work this out

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight(We won't work this out)No, we're not gonna make this right So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye (Give a kiss goodbye)'Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight  
Every single word's been said(Whoa, oh, oh)Broke each other's hearts again

(Oh) As the starlit sky begins to shine We're breaking down he screams out  
No, we're not gonna work this out tonight(We won't work this out)No, we're not gonna make this rightSo I'll give a kiss and say goodbye(Give a kiss goodbye)'Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)We don't have to fight tonight, tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)We just gotta try tonight(We're gonna work this out)

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

We don't have to fight tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)We just gotta try tonight  
No, we're not gonna work this out tonight(We won't work this out)No, we're not gonna make this rightSo I'll give a kiss and say goodbye(Give a kiss goodbye)'

Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight  
Well, there's no need to fight we're just wasting time(Tonight)If you give it time well then maybe you'll find(We might work this out)  
Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive(Keep it alive, keep it alive)(Tonight)

I'm starting to see the morning light We've finally worked this out !

**( debby stop singing)**

**debby:**cole i...

**cole:**it's okay debby now my time guy of karaoke this is for fun you know that debby!

**guy:**okay what you want to sing?

**cole:**one direction the song is called i want!

**( cole start to sing)**

**cole:**

Give you this, give you that Blow a kiss, take it back If I look inside your brainI would find lots of things Clothes, shoes, diamond rings Stuff that's driving me insane**( dylan in the other part of the club one girl was trying to invite to dance )**

**girl:**come on dance with me.

**dylan:** i hundred girls are trying to dace with i do not want to dance! Give you this, give you that Blow a kiss, take it back If I look inside your brain I would find lots of things Clothes, shoes, diamond rings Stuff that's driving me insane**  
**

**(dylan without realizing it he was saying the lyrics of the song that cole was singing )**

**dylan:**You could be preoccupied Different date, every night You just got to say the word You're not into them at all You just want materials I should know because I've heard When girls say...

**( with cole singing)**

**cole:**I want, I want, I want But that's crazy) l want, I want, I want And that's not me)I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

**( with dylan still talking to the other girl )**

**Dylan:**You've got everything you need But you want accesories Got to hold it in your hand If I change the world for you I bet you wouldn't have a clue Don't you know that I can't stand When girls say...

**( with cole singing)**

**cole:**Be loved by youI wanna, I stay trueI wanna, if you knewWhat you put me throughBut you want, you want, you want me to love you too!

**( with dylan)**

**dylan:**and girl that is why a do not want to dance tonight !

**Girl:**uhg bye ! i do not want to dance with you anymore!

**( the girl left )**

**(cole stop singing)( with cole and debby)**

**debby:**okay cole from now on no more fights okay?

**Cole:**okay and that was not a fight right?

**Debby:**i do not know hahaha and every girl is not like that you know cole?

**cole:**okay what you say

**( with peter and brenda still dancing A SLOW DANCING and dylan is watching them dancing dylan is still in the chair)**

**( dylan P.O.V)**

He takes your hand I die a little I watch your eyes And I'm in riddles Why can't you look at me like that

When you walk by I try to say it But then I freeze And never do it

My tongue gets tied The words gets trapped

I hear the beat of my heart getting louder Whenever I'm near you  
But I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking,Oh how I wish that was me

He looks at you The way that I would

Does all the things, I know that I could If only time, could just turn back

Cause I got three little wordsThat I've always been dying to tell you  
But I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see Whenever you kiss himI'm breaking, Oh how I wish that was me

With my hands on your waist While we dance in the moonlight

I wish it was me That you call later on Cause you wanna say good night  
Cause I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see  
But I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking,

Oh how I wish

Oh how I wish Oh how I wish, that was me  
Oh how I wish,

that was me

**( ALL THAT DYLAN thought)**

**( with peter and brenda stop dancing)**

**peter:**want a drink?

**Brenda:**hmmm okay..

**( five drinks later brenda was drunk )**

**peter:**wow brenda you drink to much!

**Brenda:**so what?

**Peter:**i like that! **( and smirk)**

**Peter:**well i think i need to go to the bathroom! see ya i a while haha don't go babe!

**Brenda:**okay

**( peter go to the bathroom )**

**( with brenda)( brenda see dylan sitting on that chair but she is to drunk to know is dylan )**

**Brenda:**hey cute guy want to dance with me!

**dylan:**brenda are you okay?

**Brenda:**i say if you wanna dance ?!

**Dylan:**okay

**( brenda take dylan hand and they go to the dance floor )**

**brenda:**I wanna get you by yourself

Yeah, have you to myself

I don't need no body else

Don't want no body else

You're special, I know Your smile, it glows It's perfect, it shows

**(dylan thought it was a dream )_(but is real)_**

Let's go!  
I've been starin' at ya

And I could do it all night

You're looking like an angel With that kind of body it needs a spotlight

**dylan:**wow brenda you know how to dance!

**brenda:**Ain't no body know your name

But looking like you do could be fame

I could see us making ways

From the back of the club

To a bed in the shade  
Now I don't know who you are

But you look like a star And everybody here be thinkin'

Who's that boy?

Wanna take you home

And get you all alone And everybody here is thinkin'Who's that boy?  
Oh he got me

No, I've never seen, no No one like them

Damm he's everything Girls they want him Guys they want to be Who's that boy, Who's that boy?  
You could say that I'm distracted

**( dylan is in the back of brenda dancing with is hand on her waist )**

**brenda:**But ah you got me so attracted

But boy I'll tell you what the fact is Is no one else in this room Looking like like you, you, you  
Ain't no body know your name But looking like you do could be famous I could see us making ways From the back of the club To a bed in the shade  
Now I don't know who you are

**( all the girls were watching at dylan )**

**( the karaoke guy give brenda a microphone to her to sing)**

**( brenda grab the microphone and sing)**

**Brenda:**But you look like a star And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that boy? Wanna take you home And get you all alone And everybody here is thinkin' Who's that boy?  
Oh he got me No, I've never seen, no No one like them damm he's everything Girls they want him Guys they want to be Who's that boy, Who's that boy?  
Everybody in the club turn around and say Who's that, Who's that Beautiful boy with them big green eyes, tell me Who's that Who's that

**( everybody where saying who's that ?)**

**( brenda put her hand on his neck he still in her back dancing with brenda )**

**(one guy is with a camara recording in a video what they were doing)**

**brenda:**I got my eyes on this boy

Can't get them off my mind

He's one of a kind

The cherry to my pie I just wanna get them close Wanna make them mine

Come hold my hand and dance away the night

Give me the green light

Kiss my lips

Who's that boy watching my hips?

I- I- I wanna know who you are

My name is brenda and you can be my star  
Don't know who you are

But you look like a star

And everybody here be thinkin

'Who's that boy?

Wanna take you homeAnd get you all alone And everybody here is thinkin' Who's that boy?  
Oh he got me No, I've never seen, one like them Them he's everything Girls they want him Guys they want to be Who's that boy, Who's that boy?

**( brenda stop singig and dancing ) and everybody applauded to them)**

**brenda:**thanks

**dylan:**brenda wow hmm you wanna sit down a little?

**Brenda:**okay?

**( peter was looking for brenda and he don't find brenda but then he fing were is brenda)( siting on a chair next to dylan)**

**peter:**where have you been?

**brenda:**i was dancing with this guy right here!

**( said pointing to where is dylan)**

**(Peter look at dylan)**

**Peter:**you what? you were dancing with dylan?

**dylan:**and what with that?

**( brenda ingnor them and and climbed on the table)( and start again dancing with a drink in her hand )( she is so drunk that she don't know what she is doing)**

**( cole and debby saw brenda)**

**cole:**omg what she is doing?

**debby:**i think dylan is going to start a fight with peter

**_the next chapther is what happend next with dylan peter and brenda :)_  
**

**cast:**_**  
**_

_**Dylan sprouse IS Zack Martin**_

_**Cole Sprouse IS Cody martin**_

_**Brenda song IS London Tipton**_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pickett **_

_**Ashley Tisdale IS Maddie Fizpatric**_


	25. Chapter 29

_**Chapther: 26**_

**(peter look at dylan in his eyes angry)**

**peter:**dylan you were dancing with brenda?!

**dylan:**yeah why can i can't?

**peter:**beacause she is my girlfriend and no yours!

**dylan**:well she is my friend!

**( brenda still over the table in the table bar dancing and saying to peter and dylan)**

**brenda:**na-na-na-na-na i going to start a fight na-na-na-na he is going to start a fight! na-na-na-na my boyfriend will start a fight!

**( brenda is really drunk)( dylan see brenda saying that and he said to brenda)**

**dylan:**come on brenda is late let get out of here **( said calm)**

**peter:**hey no! she is going with me now!**( peter see brenda and said)**

**peter:**come on babe let go to my house! they are more privacy and dylan will not be there!**( and take her hand )( but she still in the table)**

**dylan:**oh no you cross the line with brenda! she is no going to your house! she is going with ME!

**( brenda let go of peter hand and said)**

**brenda:** i'm gonna get in troble! i wanna start a fight!

**( peter punch dylan in the face)**

**dylan:**this is not resolved with violence

**( peter punch dylan in the face againg )**

**peter:**you want to get another

**brenda:**We're all gonna get in a fight!

**dylan:**look a do not want to start a fight with you! but you are going to pay me back!

**( dylan punch peter in the face so hard that he knocked him down )**

**( cole came to were is dylan)(and see peter on the floor )**

**dylan:**and if you don't want another one !you better stay away of me and brenda!

**( all the people were taking pictures and video taping all what is happening)**

**( peter passed out but still alive)**

**cole:**what is wrong with you dylan! you could kill peter!

**( dylan was to angry to listen cole )( dylan saw brenda dancing and singing )**

**brenda:**so what ?I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you  
And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight! hahaha

**( dylan took brenda )( brenda is in his arms and gasp and said loud )(_ like shrek did with fiona if you seen that movie the first movie_)( trying to scape of dylan)**

**brenda:**let me down let me down!**( start pushing dylan on the back)**

**dylan:**no!

**( dylan left cole and debby on the club along and he got out of the club all the time walking )( till arrived the aparmet)**

**brenda:**why?

**dylan:**you are drunk and i can not let you down!

**( was a momet of silence)**

**dylan:**brenda?

**(brenda fall asleep in his arms)**

**Dylan:**oh she fall sleep right..**( he said talking with the air)**

**(1 hour of walking with brenda in his arms he finally arrived the aparmet)(he open the door of the aparmet with one hand and closed the door)**

**( he go to the room and sat brenda in the bed ) (he look at her she was still asleep)**

**dylan P.O.V**

okay now what i am going to do?

well firt i need to take off her shoes because she can not sleep well with them...

**( dylan take off slowly the shoes of brenda )( and and put a blanket on top of her)**

**( he was to tired of he to change close so he don't change)( he sat on the bed really close to were is brenda)**

**( he lost his mind for a moment)**

**(and..and..kiss brenda in her lips she still asleep)**

**dylan P.O.V**

HO GOD WHAT I DID?

BUT I REALLY WANT TO KISS HER...

BUT DYLAN REMEMBER IF SHE WAKE UP ! WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO?

WELL SHE IS DRUNK SHE NOT GOING TO KNOW IS ME..

WHAT I AM SAYING YOU DON'T GOING TO TAKE brenda like this no!

okay dylan you just not kiss her again for this night for the crazy new feelings.

**out of P.O.V**

**( Dylan stop the kiss and look at brenda )**

**dylan:**ho brenda i really want to tell you ...but i am afraid of your respond..

**( dylan sat againg down next to brenda)**

**( in the morning )**

**(brenda is trying to stretch but she can't)**

**brenda P.O.V**

Why i am so stuck ? i can't move ...

**( it was dylan who put his hand on top of brenda)**

**brenda:**dylan ? dylan! dylan wake up!

**dylan:**hmm mom i do not want to go to the school!

**brenda:**DYLAN! WAKE UP!

**dylan:**uhg what? what happend? **( he wake up fast and move and sit down in the bed)**

**brenda:**almost over me!

**( dylan P.O.V **Ho i think i asleep moving last night**)**

**dylan:**sorry

**brenda:**is okay hahaha

**( brenda put a hand on her head )**

**dylan:**you are okay?

**brenda:**I have a headache and i do not remember anything of what happend last night

**dylan:**well first you get drunk

**brenda:**what? and what about peter i do not think i said good bye to him..

**dylan:**oh you said good bye haha **( he lie )( dylan do not like to lie but he have to lie a little this time)**

**(brenda check her phone)**

**brenda:**oh my god i have a millones of text messages ! almost all of peter!

**( dylan said in his mind **oh no that is not good now she is going to kill me**)**

**cast:**_**  
**_

_**Dylan sprouse IS Zack Martin**_

_**Cole Sprouse IS Cody martin**_

_**Brenda song IS London Tipton**_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pickett **_

_**Ashley Tisdale IS Maddie Fizpatric**_


	26. TV news Peter in the Hospital

_**Chapther: 28 or 29**_

**( brenda sit down and read the messages from peter)**

**(peter messages)**

**peter:**

brenda how can you be with dylan...

you are supposedly friend with dylan i know that..you broke up with me last night for dylan you don't call me back when i was calling you..

what happend last night?

dylan punch me in the face for no reasons and left me there

others guys put me on the hospital..

you are so hopeless for don't call me and anything! i don't want you anymore!

**( brenda stop reading the text messages and look at dylan with angry eyes)**

**( dylan don't said anything)**

**brenda:**how could you?! **( brenda cried to dylan)** how this happend? you punch peter in the face for no reasons and know he is in the hospital! he said that i break up with him! how?!

**dylan:**brenda i can explain...

**brenda:**no DYLAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING! **(Brenda put a jacket on )**

i am going to try to get peter back to me and try to peter forgive me for what i did and you Did..**  
**

**( dylan stood up)**

**dylan:**brenda this is this is not what you think plis trust me he was who one started...

**( brenda do not listen to dylan and live the aparmet to see peter )**

**( with dylan along )**

**dylan P.O.V**

WHY ? god ...why allways is me ?

i try to help her ... i do not do anything bad to her ... peter is a jerk... he trick brenda!

now she think that i am the bad guy...

**(with brenda and peter )( in the hospital)**

**brenda:**peter i am so sorry of what happend to you last night and i do not mean that i broke up with you i never ment to said that i love you and i want you back please for give me...

**peter:**brenda you always want to have more time with dylan than with me you want more that id***t than me! and i don't like that..

**brenda :**what you want me to do .i will do anything to have you back with me!

**peter:**stay away from him

**brenda:**but peter i can't he is my best friend that will broke his heart! and mine if a do that to him!

**peter:**is your decision, left him and come with me or don't left him and forget me .. your decision..

**brenda:**hmm...

**( with dylan in the aparmet watching the news IN THE TV)( still upset)**

**( in the tv)**

**the reporter said:**we have some news today about the celebrities of dylan sprouse and brenda song

recording of what said a person of the club that the brothers sprouse and they ex co-stars brenda song and debby ryan of the famous series called the suite life of zack and cody and the suite life on deck 

that persone said

that dylan sprouse was fighting with a guy in the club and grab brenda and left!

**the reporter said:**and other persone said

that they were looking life a boyfriend and girlfriend

they were dancing together and that he have a video of what happend that night in the club

**the reporter said:**and there is the video

**( they showed the video of them dancing and in the part that dylan and peter were figthing)**

**the reporter**** said:**well that is the video , we want to to interview them this friday hope they come! with Ellen!

**( with dylan)**

**dylan:**oh no oh no they recoring everything i am a dead man now and they want to interview me and brenda!

what i am going to do? **( said with a hand on his face )( he is really worried)**

**( with brenda and peter )**

**peter:**so what you decided?

**brenda:**okay peter i will go with you but... you have to let me said good bye to him okay?

**peter:**okay **( and kiss brenda )( now you fell into my trap again brenda you are so dumb i have a girlfriend a you don't know that ,that was the P.O.V of peter)**

**brenda:**thanks bye peter **( smile and left )**

**( brenda in the phone one reporter text brenda)**

brenda song you have a interview with Ellen this friday please come and come with dylan sprouse thanks for reading the message

**( BRENDA p.o.v )**

**what? why they want me interview me ?**

**( brenda fanally arrived to the aparmet with dylan and brenda)**

**( brenda opend the door and look at dylan )( dylan look at brenda in her eyes with a worried face)**

**brenda:**we need to talk...

**dylan:**brenda i promise you PETER was the one who punch me 2 times in the face he wanted that you came with him in his house , i have to do something beacause i cared about you so much ,to live you with this guy that you don't know well ,and i punch him back. i so sorry brenda please belive in me belive me i am your long time best friend!

**brenda:**i am sorry dylan i do not know what belive now! and i think is better that i get my own aparmet and ...

_**What else brenda is going to said to dylan ?and how dylan will react? ,do he convinceS BRENDA to stay ? that is going to be in the next chapter and more hope you like it please review :)**_

**cast:**_**  
**_

_**Dylan sprouse IS Zack Martin**_

_**Cole Sprouse IS Cody martin**_

_**Brenda song IS London Tipton**_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pickett **_

_**Ashley Tisdale IS Maddie Fizpatric**_


	27. Chapter 31

_**Chapther: 30**_

**brenda:** and i think i will live with peter for a couple of days, as far i get i buy my own aparmet okay?

**dylan:**brenda why you wanna live? why? you want to live me? and with peter?

**brenda:** peter is a good guy and is as far i get my own aparmet or ashley came in new york and buy a hotel...and i stay with her...

**dylan:**i just don't get it... you have to understand that peter is not what you think...

**brenda:**dylan i just can't see you anymore! **( brenda let a tear out )**... i am here to say good bye and get my stuff sorry dylan... **( brenda start criying beacause she knows that she is going to miss him and he is going to miss brenda )**

**dylan:**you do this for peter right?**( dylan let tears roll down he's face )** he is no good for you brenda! **( step closer to were is brenda ) **and you know that... you do this for love... but that , that he is doing is not love brenda! you have to understand ...

**brenda:** and what you know about love dylan? you are falling for someone ,that you are like this!

**( dylan P.O.V yes )**

**dylan:** i-i-i-i

**brenda:** sorry dylan i gotta go now let me get my stuff!

**dylan:**brenda please don't live...

**( brenda is walking to were is the room and dylan is chasing her and talking at the same take waching brenda packing up her stuff)**

**( dylan have a lots of papers in he's cabinet that said all he's feeling for brenda in that cabinet there is the passport of brenda and she accidentally took the wrong peaper she even look what she took from there but she put the peaper in her purse)**

**dylan:**why can't we be friends more? this is ridiculous!

why you are like this? this is not you!

**brenda:**dylan this is my only opportunity to have a real life a family with someone i think i love...

**dylan:**and what about cole and I we are your family!

**brenda:**and i love you guys but nobody will onderstand,

and i still friend with you but i can't see you all the time...

**dylan: **brenda why?

**brenda:**i just can't ...

**dylan: **and what happend with the best friends for ever? and the mark we did in our skin ?

**( she done packing her stuff)**

**( and she look at dylan with a sad face )****  
**

**brenda:**i going to miss you...

**( dylan see her and hug her very tight)**

**dylan:**i do not know what he make you to do... but if you need me someday i always be here the 24/7

**( brenda start to cry in his shoulder)**

**dylan:**i am going to miss you more than everything in this world...

**( dylan start to cry they say that man ca't cry but dylan did )**

**( still hugging )**

**dylan:**i love you brenda...

**( brenda thought that he said that like a friend)( he begging to low he's face to her lips but brenda stop him and said the last word he never want to hear )**

**brenda:**dylan you are like a brother to me...**( look her wach)** but i gotta go now!**( she step back from him )**

**dylan:**what about cole?

**brenda:**i am going to say good bye to him now...

**dylan:** he is not here he and debby go out to other part of new york other date..

**brenda:**well i say good bye to him other day..

**dylan:**can i help you with the bags brenda?

**brenda:**yeah thanks

**( in the taxi )(dylan put the bags in the back of the taxi and pay the guy of the taxi)**

**brenda:**dylan you don't have to do that

**dylan:**i wanted... please brenda be safe okay?

**( brenda is in the taxi and dylan is in the door of the taxi saying goodbye to brenda)**

**brenda:**well...

**dylan:**i think this is the good bye..

**brenda:**yeah and don't worry about me dylan i will be fine. okay?

**dylan:**okay...i will try...**( dylan kiss her check )**

**brenda:**bye

**( and the taxy left )**

**( dylan look the taxi live till he don't see it and go back to the aparmet with tears rolling down he's face)**

**( with brenda in the taxi) ****_( i forget to say something brenda never see the videos of the club )( and she don't tell the real truth of what she is leavig dylan)_**

**( BRENDA IS CRIYING )**

**brenda P.O.V**

what i do?

but peter loves me ...

well i think...

**( with dylan in he's room crying too)**

**dylan P.O.V**

I have tried everything to convince you  
While the world shatters here in front of me  
While I learn from this loneliness I find so alien

I keep asking myself if I will survive  
Because without you my mind becomes frozen and empty  
Because without you I've noticed, my love, that I won't be reborn  
Because I've gone further beyond the limit of hopelessness

The connection between my body, heart and soul is broken  
And I swear to you that...  
I would leave everything if you stayed here with me

My creed, my past, my religion.  
After all you are breaking our bonds  
And you are leaving my heart in pieces.

I would forsake my skin,  
My name, my strength,  
Even my own life.

And why would I mind loosing  
If you take with you all of my faith  
What wouldn't I leave?

The good times with you hurt even more when you are gone.

I know it's too late to fix this  
I can't excuse myself, specially now that I know you are leaving

Even if tell you that I'm dying day by day  
Even if you are dying too, you will not forgive me  
Even if without you I've gone beyond the limit of hopelessness  
And the connection between my body, heart and soul is broken  
I keep dying.

And I would leave everything...

**_well that is all for today .. i think you are asking right now why dylan is so in love with brenda how that happend? well in the nexts chapthers will be flash back of what happend in past. and what will happend with there lives now? what happend when brenda arrieved to peter house or what will happend to dylan? and what is in the peaper that dylan write ? will brenda know now the real feeling that dylan have for her or not? and what about ashley? this is not the end of the story lol hope you like it anyway :) i will not update till 3 days bye :D_  
**

**cast:**_**  
**_

_**Dylan sprouse IS Zack Martin**_

_**Cole Sprouse IS Cody martin**_

_**Brenda song IS London Tipton**_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pickett **_

_**Ashley Tisdale IS Maddie Fizpatric**_


	28. Chapter 32

_**Chapther: 31**_

**_hi again :)_**

**( with brenda )( brenda arrived to a hotel she do not know what to do with herself so she arrived to a hotel)**

**( in the hotel room talking in the phone with peter )**

**( the phone)**

**peter:**were are you?

**brenda:**in a hotel...

**peter:**why? why are you in a hotel?

**brenda:**well i do not know what to do and i think is better that i stay here this ...day. okay?

**peter:**okay but tomorrow you will come okay?

**brenda:**okay i think...

**peter:**well bye

**( she hung up the phone)**

**( with peter and another girl in he's house )**

**girl:**who was that in the phone?

**peter:**a friend..

**girl:**oh so ... you want to help me with the wedding gifts?

**peter:**ofcourse my love.

**( with dylan)( two days later )( dylan can't sleep all that two days )**

**( dylan is talking in he's room )( sitting on a chair )**

**dylan:**and that was the first day you can imagine, that day and this day is one of the worst days is ever happend to me , yeah i am dylan sprouse and i am in love .

wow people will be saying, but in that case i will not matter anymore, beacause?

beacause i can't lie no more about my feelings my real feelings...

well i know i can't spend all my life like this, i know that.

but i am just... i do not know how to say it. you know what i am saying right ?

**cole:**ofcourse man... you know.. peter can't get brenda off of us..

**dylan:**i know that ... but she was acting weird... like he was pushing brenda into this...

**cole:**well .. he don't know me ,if i only know were is the house of peter. i will come there and check out for you who is really peter and how he is.

**dylan:**that is a good idea!.. call brenda! she said that she is going to see you one day to say to you good bye.. and tell her were peter lives!

**( cole sat up of he's chair and said to dylan)**

**cole:**hold on dylan, this is no easy she is goig to be suspicious...

**dylan:**you are right but... said that you want to see her in peter house ... beacause he left he's license or you want to know were peter lives beacause he left is license in the club and you want to give it back...

how about that?

**cole:**well...**( dylan look at peter with puppy eyes ) **okay dylan... i will try...

**dylan:**yes!

thanks bro!

**cole:**but if that don't work...

**dylan:**yeah? what you want?

**cole:**you will have to said to brenda all that you feel deal?

**dylan:**deal..

**cole:**but if you don't tell her the real feeling i will tell her... **( said walking to were is the door )**and get away from everything go for a drink or something and don't be so sad is not good for you...

**( cole left the room )**

**( with brenda in the hotel)( in the phone with Ashley) (in her room in her bed )**

**( phone)**

**ashley:**so that why you don't want to see dylan

**brenda:**yeah.. but he was acting weird i know he always is sweet with me but, no so sweet like this. he always want to help me and all that

and just so confused right now...

**ashley:**sorry brenda i want to talk to you more, but zac efron in calling in my phone right now..

**brenda:**wow zack efron

**ashley:**yeah he said the other day ,that he want to talk to me about something important so..

**brenda:**do not worry ashley i talk to you leater or when you get here okay?

**ashley:**okay love yaa bye!

**( brenda hung up the phone)**

**( and take a deep breath and exhale)**

**brenda P.O.V**

WELL what now brenda ? peter don't call you yesterday? but anyway you can arrived to peter house now ...well that

is what i am going to do ..

but like this ...i need to go to the bar for a drink beacause i do not want to peter see me so sad

**( with dylan )**

**dylan P.O.V**

what can i do to show my love to you, brenda?  
i'd face erormous pain, run  
through the wind and rain  
girl anything i'll do  
the smile on your face is like a  
joy that can't be placed  
it runs all over me, and takes a hold of me  
don't let it fade away  
'cause i keep thinkin' 'bout ya  
every night in every way  
thinkin' to myself it might be too late  
it's gonna be real hard, i  
hope that i can take it  
i really don't know how i'm gonna make it  
i can't go on  
i can't go on without you  
i can't go on without you  
what can i say to tell ya that i'm sorry  
the thing that i said can't be true oh lady  
my mind wasn't thinkin' when i let you  
walk out that door  
'cause babe, babe i love you  
and you know it well i think you know it?  
i'll try to find a way i can make it a way to go on without you here  
i'll time the hours till you come back and count the days till you appear  
it's gonna be real hard, i  
hope that i can take it  
i really don't know how i'm gonna make it  
i can't go on  
i can't go on without you

well dylan you have to go to a bar and try to forget about brenda for a while because i think she will never be yours

no dylan one day she will be yours but what can i said i need to go for a drink cole said that i need to get away from everything for a while

and i think go for a drink and forget about everything now, is good

**( dylan sat up put he's jacket on and go to a bar )**

**( brenda go to the same bar that dylan were in )**

**_well that is all for today , will brenda find dylan in the same bar? and if she find dylan there ? brenda want to talk ?to dylan dylan will tak to brenda? or she just left the bar? and what Zac Efron is going to tell Ashley?_  
**

**cast:**

_**Dylan sprouse IS Zack Martin**_

_**Cole Sprouse IS Cody martin**_

_**Brenda song IS London Tipton**_

_**Debby Ryan is Bailey Pickett **_

_**Ashley Tisdale IS Maddie Fizpatric**_

_**Zac Efron is **_**Trevor _( i think he's name is like this in high shcool musical lol )_**


	29. Chapter 33

_**author write:**_

**_hi _**

**_well this story is about:_**

different things ,

_is about 4 lifes _

like you know now dylan in this story he is in love with brenda

well is going to be like in 3 chapthers the P.O.V of dylan or 2 chapther i do not know by then lol but then you do not know how brenda feels about dylan , so i going to put in the other chapthers more P.O.V of breda her thoughts.

**this story is about **

*friendship

*love

*hurts

*broke up

*family

is more about the romance and love that dylan feel

i know in the suite life :zack is a rebel and a womanizer lol ,but i said that in this is a total different story that i hope you like

the next story will be about the suite life

in that case

zack is rebel

cody is a nerd

london is dumb

bailey is cowgirl

maddie is poor

**but in this story is about for different lifes the life of dylan and brenda of cole and debby and ashley and zac efron **

**i love vanessa hunges with zac efron but is a story and i think , will be like this ._ i think her name is like this lol_**

this chapther are a bit boring and sad but they will be more happy and others this

_i will put what happend in the past _

you maybe are asking

did dylan will get brenda heart to be with him or not?

what about the differet age?

that matter?

i will write about all that

**_i think the age no matter beacause the loves win lol _**

but you will have to find out who win brenda 

dylan?

or

peter?

or someone else?

**i said win, but in real life the people are not trophies and this story brenda is not a trophie to win.**

_i will put more about cole and debby in others chapthers :)_

_as you can see are lyrics of songs in the story when i get finish this story i will put all the song that i put in this story but all the story is not like this lol _

**but thanks for reading bye :)**


	30. Chapter 34

_**chapther 32**_

**( brenda enter to the bar )( dylan he was already there in the bar he was really drunk )**

**( dylan was saying at loud crazy stuff and singing at loud a rock song he was crazy at that moment he was dancing like a rock band do )**

**( brenda see dylan saying really loud )**

**dylan:**Listen up, turn it up, we're rocking out!  
Party on!, i wanna hear you scream and shout  
This is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
Taking it back to a hardcore level  
You better be ready put your pedal to the metal  
Taking it back to a hardcore level  
You better be ready put your pedal to the metal

Go!

Woah! I'll never give in  
Woah! I'll never give up  
Woah! I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved

I want domination, I want your submission  
I see you're not resiting to this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart that's all  
fucked up and it's fallin apart

Woah! I'll never give in  
Woah! I'll never give up  
Woah! I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved

I've got another confession, I fell to temptation  
And there is no question, there was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart no matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice, never look back, and never think twice

Woah! I'll never give in  
Woah! I'll never give up  
Woah! I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved

**( brenda see dylan throwing glass bottles to the walls he is crazy he is really drunk )**

Take the past, burn it up and let it go  
Carry on I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Woah! I'll never give in  
Woah! I'll never give up  
Woah! I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved

**( brenda never took the break to drink something for dylan )**

**( brenda was saying at loud to dylan to him to hear brenda)**

**brenda:**dylan! DYLAN! STOP!

**( dyla do not hear brenda )**

**brenda:**YOU ARE DESTROYING ALL THE BAR YOU ARE GOING TO GET IN jail IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW!

**( now dylan hear brenda and stop and look to were is brenda )( brenda took he's hand and took kim to out side of the bar )**

**( out of the bar ) ( with dylan and brenda)**

**brenda: **what are you think you ar-

**( dylan shut up brenda with a kiss )**

**( brenda pull dylan off )**

**brenda: **dylan!

**( dylan kiss her again like for 30 sec this time)**

**( brenda pull dylan away )**

**brenda:**dylan stop!

**dylan:** i love YOU!

**BRENDA: **NO YOU ARE NOT YOU ARE DRUNK!

**( dylan kiss brenda again)**

**brenda:**stop! this is not you!

**Dylan:**but i- l-o-v-e you! **( dylan fall to the grass )**

**( he was so drunk that he could not stand up )**

**brenda:**omg dylan you are so drunk that you can't even stand up!

**( brenda was trying to help dylan to stand up )**

**brenda: **i need to call a taxi and take you to the aparmet!

**( brenda P.O.V **i can't let you here **)**

**dylan:** i thi-nk is go-od idea... but yo-u have to co-me with m-e

**( brenda ignore dylan and call a taxy)**

**( the taxi came to were they are )**

**_well that's all for today the other day will be what happend next when the taxi arrived to them bye hope you like it :) lol_  
**

**_cast_**

**_dylan sprouse is zack martin_**

**_cole sprouse is cody martin_**

**_brenda song is london tipton _**

**_ashley tisdale is maddie fizpatrick_**

**_debby ryan is bailey pickett _**


	31. Chapter 35

_**chapther 33**_

**( brenda is trying to put dylan in the taxi )**

**brenda:**dylan plis try to move your body!

**dylan:**i will try if yo-u come with m-e

**brenda:**okay ...now try to move to were is the taxi

**( dylan with the help of brenda get in the taxi )**

**( in the taxi )**

**( the taxi guy said to brenda and dylan )**

**guy:**were you want to go?

**dylan:** t-o the a-par-ment

**guy:**what?

**brenda:**please live us in the third street from here, you will see a edifice and you can stop there.

**guy:**okay

**( with brenda and dylan still in the taxi )**

**( dylan laid his head to her shoulder of brenda )**

**( and dylan said)**

**dylan:** you are such a good person!

**( and smell the perfume of brenda )**

**dylan:**and you smell so good...

**brenda:**you are scaring me dylan you are acting really weird...**( brenda P.O.V **brenda remember he is drunk** )**

**( dylan kiss her neck )**

**( brenda pull off dylan) **

**brenda:** dylan no! what are you doing i your friend brenda! you have to listen to me!

**( dylan sit in the other side of the taxi in silece looking at brenda)**

**( brenda P.O.V** i hope he get better soon beacause he lose is mind **)**

**( dylan know that is brenda but he is so drunk to stop himself)**

**( stop the taxi were they told the guy to stop )**

**( brenda pay the man and and help dylan to get out of the taxi )**

**( dylan get out of the taxi and the taxi left )**

**dylan:** i thi-nk i can now walk

**brenda:**try come on ! if you really think you can walk

**( dylan walk slow but walk )**

**dylan:**i tell yo-u i c-an

**brenda:**okay good ... now let me help you on open the door for you...

**( brenda open the door of the aparmet and walk inside )**

**( dylan open the door of the room )**

**dylan:** you w-anna come?

**brenda:** okay but let me get some water to you

**( dylan is laid on the wall seeying what brenda is doing )**

**( brenda walk to were is dylan we a bottle of water )**

**(dylan took the water and put it on the table and look at brenda with a eyes )**

**brenda: **why are you looking at me like that?

**( dylan took brenda hand , she still looking at dylan weird _like _**_what he is doing?_ **)**

**( dylan step closer to were is brenda and kiss her passionately for one minute , she returned it the kiss but she got again in real life and )**

**( brenda stop him and step back)**

**brenda:**dylan what are you doing? i can't do this you know we are friends and you are like a brother to me ...and you are so drunk i can't stand no more in here... i sorry dylan i gotta go now...

**dylan:**i sor-ry ple-ase don't go ...please stay here, i will not do an-ything please stay...

**brenda:**okay but...

_**well that's all for today , the other chapther will be what brenda is going to tell dylan and what happend next bye hope you like it! **_

_**if your a very fan of dylan sprouse and cole sprouse visit to there are very very new pictures about them . dylan sprouse is wild in real life lol   
**_

**cast:**

**_dylan sprouse is zack martin_**

**_cole sprouse is cody martin_**

**_brenda song is london tipton _**

**_ashley tisdale is maddie fizpatrick_**

**_debby ryan is bailey pickett _**


	32. Chapter 36

_**chapther 34**_

**dylan:**i fe-el bad i th-ink i going to **( dylan run to the bathroom and throw up )**_**  
**_

**brenda: **you need to wash your teeth, brush your teeth and you have to showering and change close beacause

**dylan:**i s-orry but i th-ink i can't

**brenda:**let me help you brush your teeth

**dylan:**i thi-nk i ca-n do that but th-e other par-t no i am so tir-ed

**( dylan brush he's teeth )**

**brenda:**well let me help you with the other part

**dylan:**okay

**( brenda took the shirt of dylan and pull out the shirt )**

**dylan:**you are going to bath me ?

**brenda:**no you are going to bathe by yourself i am just helping you to take off your close but you keep your underweard on ...now sit down

**( dylan sit down )**

**( brenda pull off he's pants )**

**brenda:**now you are ready to your shower hahaha

**( dylan is in underwear)**

**( he stood up and walk really slow )**

**( brenda is laghing about that )**

**brenda:**you walk really slow

**( brenda took dylan arm and push dylan on the shower and turned on the water )( the water is really cold )**

**dylan:**haaa **( dylan yell ) **THE WATER IS COLD!

**brenda:**i know hahaha , tell me when you done your shower

**( brenda throw soap to dylan and left the bathroom )**

**( she is in the room waiting to dylan yell that he done )**

**(15 min leater )**

**( dylan yell to brenda )**

**dylan: **I need a towel...

**( brenda came to were is dylan and she close her eyes to not see dylan and give the towel to him )**

**brenda:**there you go , and your pajama pants, underwear , and shirt

**( said with the eyes close )( and give all that to dylan)**

**dylan:**thanks!

**( brenda go again to the room and sit down waiting for dylan )**

**( dylan chage clothes)**

**( dylan get out of the bathroom and go to the room were is brenda)**

**dylan:** that was a torture the water was really really cold!

**brenda:**well you are better now ... well i think i going now out of here!

**dylan:**hey what? you tell me that you will stay till morning

**brenda:**haaa dylan okay i will stay...but i have no pajamas..

**dylan:**is okay took one of my shirt, remember my shirt is going fit big on you

**brenda: **okay

**( brenda put he's shirt and with her shorts )**

**_the next chapther will be what happend next hope you like it :P :) _  
**

**cast:**

**_dylan sprouse is zack martin_**

**_cole sprouse is cody martin_**

**_brenda song is london tipton _**

**_ashley tisdale is maddie fizpatrick_**

**_debby ryan is bailey pickett _**


	33. Chapter 37

_**chapther 35**_

**( 2:00 am)**

**( brenda put dylan white shirt )**

**dylan:**you look great hahaha!

**brenda:**hey! do not make fun of me! hahaha

**( dylan got up and hug her with a smile)**

**dylan:**i not making fun of you... i just love when you put my shirts on hahaha

**brenda:**yeah beacause they fit me big in me and i am little!

**dylan:**well you got me hahaha

**( brenda hug dylan back and step away and said)**

**brenda:**well let's sleep is late

**dylan:**okay

_**( dylan still a little drunk but no so much )**_

**( dylan got to the bed and sit down waiting to brenda to come but she said)**

**brenda:**i think i going to sleep on the counch

**dylan:**why?

**brenda:**beacause you still a little drunk

**dylan:**how you know that?

**brenda:**when you walk...

**dylan:** okay but can we talk a little in my bed and no on the counch?

**brenda:**okay...**( brenda sit in the other side of the bed )**what you wanna talk about?

**dylan:** why you where in the bar?

**brenda:**i was just a little ... i want to go that it...

**dylan: **and other thing...

_**what other thing dylan want to talk? that will the next chapter hope you like it :)**_

_**dylan sprouse is zack martin**_

_**cole sprouse is cody martin**_

_**brenda song is london tipton **_

_**debby ryan is bailey pickett**_


	34. Chapter 38

_**chapther 37**_

**dylan:**and other thing..

**brenda:**what?

**dylan:**i want to sleep... the other day i tell you **(said yawning)**... but please stay.. promise me you will stay to tell you...

**brenda:**okay i promise **( brenda P.O.V **i will try **)**

**dylan:**but stay here too don't sleep on the counch okay for me...

**brenda:**dylan...**( she stand up )**

**( dylan put the poppy dog eyes )**

**brenda:**okay i will not sleep on the couch...

**dylan:**yes!

**brenda:**what a person have to do for a friend ...

**dylan:**now come here!

**( brenda lay on the bed next to dylan )( dylan step closer to were is brenda and she said )**

**brenda:**seems you got cold down there..so tep back please..

**dylan:**sorry..

**( dylan step back )**

**( and they fall asleep )**

**( 7:00 am)**

**(without her realizing it dylan all the time was hugging _(embracing)(_ brenda )**

**( he have he's head on the chest of brenda and he's arms in a embrace)**

**( the phone of brenda vibrated )( it was a message of peter )**

**( she slowly open her eyes and realize that dylan was hugging her )**

**( she carefully remove the arms of dylan off of her and he's head)**

**( she slowly move out of the bed )( he was still sleeping)**

**( she check out her phone and realize that peter was calling her so..)**

**( she put the real clothes of her's and took a paper and write something to dylan and let the letter on the table ) **

**( she said in low voice to dylan )**

**brenda: **sorry dylan i have to live... and sorry for break your promise..

******(and live the aparmet)**

**( she is now out of the aparmet )**

**( with dylan)( dylan open he's eyes and he realized that brenda was not on the bed)**

**( he sit down on the bed )**

**dylan:**brenda! brenda? are you here?

_**( she obvious was not to respond )**_

**( dylan P.O.V **were is brenda? and what a headache...**)( he touch he's head )**

**( he saw the latter on the table )**

**( with brenda in a taxi )**

**( in the phone with peter )**

**peter:**were are you?

**brenda:** sorry i have a emergency with one of my friends he need me..

**peter: **what i tell you about your boys friends?... not seen them right?

**brenda:**yeah sorry peter but was a emergency ... i will get back to you today were is your direction?

**peter:**no.. i will better get to were you are my address is too long.. my direction...

**( said with a nervous tone)**

**brenda:**okay so see you in the hotel bye ...

**peter:**bye..

**( with pter)**

**peter P.O.V **

wow that was close..

_**well that is all for today hope you like it... what brenda write to dylan? and what he was going to tell her? the next chapter you will see ... bye :)**_

_**cast:**_

_**dylan sprouse is zack martin**_

_**cole sprouse is cody martin**_

_**brenda song is london tipton **_

_**debby ryan is bailey pickett**_


	35. Chapter 39

_**chapther 38**_

**( dylan took the letter off the table )**

**( dylan P.O.V **please tell me that you will come back** )**

******(and begging to read the letter )**

**( the letter )**

_hi dylan sorry for break your promise... i gotta go, beacause Peter call me and text me and everything anyway the point is i have to live... other day you tell me , what you want to tell me haha ...Anyway changing the subject you were hugging me this morning sleeping lol you are crazy ... well hope i can see you other day ... love you and cole ,have a nice day.. and do not worry about me i will be fine ( hug ) bye... ah and before I forget to tell you ... you were drunk last night.. you were losing your mind.. and saying crazy stuff to me ... please do not do that again do not get drunk like last night you were like a hangover or something like that...please ...love brenda goodbye..._and please don't try to call me... sorry..

**( dylan have a sad face now )**

**dylan:**she promise me she will stay ... hoo god i do not remember anything that just happend last night ...just that brenda was here and i make her promise me that she will stay till tomorrow i think?.. and what i was going to tell her? and now she tell me that i was drunk..

**( with cole in the phone with dylan )**

**dylan:**cole were are you man?

**cole:**i am in Mcdonals with Debby why?

**( with brenda in the hotel )( Peter still had not arrived at hotel)**

**( she was along in the room of the hotel )(talking to Ashely on the phone )**

**brenda:** okay first last night was crazy.. beacause dylan kiss me like 6 times...

**ashely:**why?

**brenda:**he was drunk...

**ashely: **wow

**brenda:**yeah..

**ashely:**and how was ?

**breda: **how was what?

**ashely:**the kiss!

**brenda:**seriously ashely? he is my friend

**ashely:**yeah how was the kiss you like it or not? tell me..

**Brenda:**well to be honest... was like the first time i kiss peter on that chair _**( remember the first kiss was dylan the second was peter but brenda think that the first kiss in that chair was dylan )**_

**Ashley:**wow so that's is a yes you like it?

**Brenda: **uhg well i can't say no beacause that would be a lie... but what i can really said is that...he know how to kiss a women haha

**Ashely:**awww

**brenda:**why the awwww? he is my friend... you know that and is your friend too soo do not tell anyone that he kiss me that would be a drama...

**Ashley:**okay i promise ... but still cute

**brenda:**well he was really drunk... i hope he don't get that drunk again **( said worry )**

**Ashely:**well yeah you know how boys can be when they get drunk...

**Brenda:**well now.. yes hahaha

**Ashely:**well see you tomorrow ..meet me at the airport...

**Brenda:**well dah hahaha see ya then bye

**( she hung up the phone )**

**( brenda laid down on the bed )( and look at the wall )( and she take deep breath and exhale)**

**brenda P.O.V**

HO GOD Dylan why you do that to me why you kiss me?

well you got drunk... but that kiss was like the same kiss in that chair...

well i have to call PETER.. anyway so why he is taking so long?

**( with dylan and cole on the phone )**

**cole:**so you want me to spy peter...

**dylan:**i just want to know were peter lives... he so suspicious to me, I do not trust that guy...

**cole:**well i am the one that will look suspicious spying that guy and if she find out you are going to get in trouble and brenda will never trust you again ... and if she or brenda find out? what i am going to do?

**dylan:**cole she or he will not find out ... you just be careful that they don't find you...

**cole:**what animate you give dylan.. if she find out you will pay beacause i do not want to lose a friend for you..

**dylan:**okayy so that is a yes?

**cole:**yes...

**dylan:**great man love you...

**cole:**uhg but will be the day i want okay?

**dylan:**okay

**( with brenda )( she stil in the bed taking a nap)( and she wake up beacause the cellphone vibrated)**

**( she took the phone)**

**( in the phone with brenda and cole)**

**cole:**hi brenda how are you?

**brenda:**good and you?

**cole:**good, can i see you today, remember you don't said goodbye to me

**brenda:**okay cole you can meet me in the Mcdonals

**cole:**well i am here with debby

**brenda:**okay so let me get there bye cole

**cole:**bye

**( she hung up the phone)( and call Peter)**

**peter:**hello

**brenda:**hey peter meet me in the Mcdonals thanks bye

**peter:**bye-e

**brenda:**sorry love you bye

**( she hung up the phone )**

**( she begging to pack everything and she go to a taxi and arrived to the Mcdonals)**

**( with cole, debby, and brenda)(9:30 am)**

**brenda:**hi i finally get here!

**cole:**hey you make it haha

**debby:**hi

**( brenda hug cole and next debby)**

**cole:**please sit down

**( everybody sit down )(and brenda beggin to talk really fast)**

**brenda:**i am sorry guys for live you and dylan but you know what happend on the club and i was angry a with dylan... and peter too so peter tell me that i do not see dylan anymore and that is part to have a boyfriend and i said that is okay...

**cole:**take a deep breath brenda you tall so fast!

**brenda:**sorry again **( she know tall normal )**well i know is dumb my decision but i said yes and can't see you guys anymore... and i do not want to lose a boyfriend right now so...

**cole:**but brenda that the most stupid decision i have heard you can't have a boyfriend that he order you .. control you to do whatever he wants.. i am sorry but we will still be your friends ...

**debby:**yeah no matter what Peter said

**brenda:**i am sorry guys he said that...

**( she look at the window and saw peter coming to were they are)**

**cole:**what? what he said?

**brenda:**sorry guys i gotta go now... peter is here

**( she got up hug cole , cole hug brenda back )( brenda look at debby and said)**

**cole:**i will miss you sis hahaha

**brenda:**me too bro hahaha

**( and she hug debby )(**** and brenda look at debby and said)**

**brenda:** take care of my little brother cole okay?

**debby:**okay i will haha i will miss you

**brenda:**you don't have to miss me. i can see you haha

**debby:**well good see ya other day then haha

**brenda:**okay and cole **( she look at cole )**

**cole:**what?

**brenda:**take care of dylan

**cole:**i will.. i think he is really going to miss you

**( brenda only smile and go to were is peter)**

**( she got in the car kiss Peter and left Mcdonals)**

**( with cole and debby)**

**cole:**babe i going to follow that car ... you come?

**debby:**you mean peter car..

**cole:**yes

**debby:**why?

**cole:**dylan and i made a deal... and i have to follow that car..

**debby:**okay.. but i am not going...i am going to shopping!

**cole:**okay so bye **( he kiss debby and left Mcdonals)**

_**well that is all for today hope you like it please review :) i will thank you for that ...**_

_**what will happend to cole? the next chapter you will find out :)**_

_**cast:**_

_**dylan sprouse is zack martin**_

_**cole sprouse is cody martin**_

_**brenda song is london tipton **_

_**debby ryan is bailey pickett**_


	36. Chapter 40

**chapther 40**

**( 30 min leater cole was still following the car but they stop in the traffic light)**

**( the light was green so people were yelling at them but them do not move )**

**( with cole in the car )**

**cole said in he's mind** ' why they stop ?'

**(with brenda and Peter in the car )( peter knew that someone was following them )**

**brenda:**why you stop?

**peter:** you want to see how fast this car can go?

**( peter car was a racecar)**

**brenda:**okay but do it now People are yelling to us to move

**peter:**okay you ready?

**Brenda:**yeah i am ready!

**( Peter said in he's mind **well who ever you are cath me if you can **)**

**( peter accelerated so fast that cole try to still following them but can't beacause cole lose them of he's eyes )**

**( with cole)**

**cole:**damm it i lose them!

**( with brenda and peter)**

**brenda:**ho god this car is so fast! stop please!

**peter:**let get to my home and i will stop the car

**brenda:**i hope that your home is near!

**( with cole )( he arrived to the aparmet )( and go to were is dylan )**

**( in the couch with dylan and cole )**

**dylan:**so.. you know were Peter lives?

**cole:**No i think he knew that i was following them..

**dylan:**how?

**cole:**beacause he stop he's car and then drive faster ... and i lose contact...

**dylan:**damm it!

**( with Peter and brenda arrived at the home but still in the car)**

**peter:**wait here!

**brenda:**why?

**peter:**just wait here

**(brenda don't said anything)**

**( and peter get out of the car)**

**( she still in the car)**

**_well that all for today :) why Peter wanted to brenda stay in the car? the next one you will know why :)_  
**

**_cast_**

**_dylan sprouse - zack martin_**

**_cole sprouse - cody martin_**

**_brenda song - london tipton_**

**_debby ryan - bailey pickett_**


	37. Chapter 41

_**chapther 40**_

**( brenda though **_so i was waiting in the car for Peter who tell me to stay in the car_**)**

**( with Peter )**

**( Peter was checking the house to see if someone was there)( nobody was in the house so he come again to were is brenda and said)**

**peter:**well you can come to my house now

**brenda:**okayy why you make me wait here?

**Peter: **oh for nothing i just was looking that my how was not a mess **( he was lying)**

**brenda:**okay **( brenda get out of the car and go with him in the house )**

**( peter was showing the house to Brenda )**

**peter : **you like my house?

**brenda:** yeah is nice..

**( brenda look a picture in the wall that is a woen and peter together hugging ) **

**( and brenda asked to peter )**

**brenda:**who is that woman that you are hugging in this picture

**Peter:**hmm she is my sister **(he lie again** the woman on the picture is he's wife** )**

**brenda:**oh okay...and were is my room?

**Peter:**well i think you are going to sleep with me...

**( brenda stop walking and said to pete **)

**brenda:** Peter i don't want you to feel bad or something but i think i will be more comfortable if i sleep in other room...

**Peter:** oh come on don't tell me that you don't trust me?

**brenda:**oh no no ... is that i don't know you well and i think is the best that i sleep in other room.

**Peter:** okay but just for one day

**brenda:**okay thanks Peter...

**( with cole and Debby )**

**Debby:**you know this days are being fun! don't you think?

**Cole:** yeah i think that too **( they smile to each other )**

**Debby:** well what you want to do know?

**Cole:**i don't know let's make some food hahaha

**debby:** okay...

**( with dylan)**

**dylan:** okay i have know idea what to do know... **( he took a book and stared seeying the picture of brenda and other friends when they were younger ) **if Peter don't exist in this planet i will be happier... I miss you brenda..

**( the other day )**

**( with brenda and Peter )**

**( brenda have to sleep on the counch )**

**( she is now awake and she is texting to Ashley that come that day to New York )**

**( texting)**

**brenda: **what time you want me to pick you up?

**Ashley:**well i get in New York at 7:00 pm so be there at 6:45 pm don't you think?

**Brenda:**well whatever you said haha

**Ashley:**okay hahaha bye brenda do not arrived late okay?

**brenda:** i will try bye

**( peter got to were is brenda and sit down beside her and asked)**

**Peter: **who you are texting?

**Brenda:**my friend Ashley

**Peter:**oh she the other girl of the suite life right?

**Brenda:**yeah she is my best friend **( she smile )( and peter kiss her )**

**( peter phone ring )**

**Brenda:**peter you phone is ringing you won't pick up?

**peter: **oh yeah i will pick up ... wait here i will come back

**( peter stood up and go to the Kitchen to talk to the Phone )**

**( in the phone with he's wife )**

**girl: **honey i miss you this first day without you is killing me how are you?

**Peter:** i miss you to baby i been good how is the work in Japan you like the new job?

**girl:**yeah is been good! and i got some news that i think you will like to heard!

**peter: **what?

_**the other chapther i will tell what new are lol that all for today hope you like it!**_

**_Please review thanks :)_  
**


	38. Chapter 42

**chapther 41**

**girl: **we are going to have a Baby! **( said really happy )**

**Peter:**What? are you serious?

**Girl:**yes serious and your voice don't see that you are happy like me **( and now she is not in happy tone)**

**Peter:**well it's okay i am happy for you...

**girl:**Look Peter i am going to NEW YORK IN A MONTH SO I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY TO SEE ME **( said angry)**

**Peter: **Look i am happy okay but you have to work in Japan! you can't come now without money!

**Girl:** i now i will work for you okay are you happy about that?

**peter: **now yes! **( said happy )**

**( she hung up the phone )**

**( with her in Japan )**

**Girl P.O.V**

IDIOT I AM GOING IN A MONTH TO WERE YOU ARE AND YOU ARE WHO ONE THAT IS GOING TO MAKE MONEY NOT ME!

**( NOBODY P.O.V )**

**( 3 hours later )**

**( with Brenda and Peter )**

**Brenda came to the kitchen and said **

**brenda: **Peter i better get going to the airport , because Maddie she will already arrives in New York .so as far as arrived at the airport i think is going to take time so anyway a gotta go now...

**Peter: **okay see you at home in the night i think right?**( peter kiss her and she pull peter of and smile )**

**Brenda:**right hmm can i use your car beacause i don't have ? **  
**

**Peter: **okay bye..

**Brenda: **thanks bye ..

**( ****and she live the home )****( she got Peter car)**

**********Well that is all for today... the next chapther will be when she arrived to the airport...**


	39. Chapter 43

_**Chapther 42**_

**( brenda got Peter car and Live the house to the airport)**

**(6:56 pm ) (she arrived to the airport and sit down on a chair waiting to Ashley to came )( 10 min later )**

**( Ashley finally arrived to New York )**

**( ashley was with her bags and she smile big when saw brenda sitting in a chair texting to someone )**

**( brenda is texting and she di dot saw ashley )**

**( ashley put her bags on the floor walk really slow to the back of the chair of brenda and said she walked over to were she is and cried at loud to brenda in her ear )**

**Ashley:**I AM HERE! **( She yell in her ear)**

**Brenda:**oww who did that? **( she was looking to every were but don't saw ashley beacause she is in the back of the chair of brenda and ashley said )**

**Ashley:**IS ME I FINALLY ARRIVED NEW YORK I AM ASHLEY! **( she finnaly came to were is brenda and brenda finally saw Ashley)**

**Brenda:**ohh ashley it was you! you are crazy! give me a hug! **( she lagh and give a hug to ashley and ahley said)**

**Ashley:**like always hahaha i miss you **( she lagh)**

**brenda:** i miss you too haha

**( they got to the car)**

**ashley:**wow this car is really cool!

**brenda:**yeah is my boyfriend car...

**ashley:**yeah ... changing the subject... i am happy to see the twins again you will come with me right?

**Brenda:**oh no sorry ashley i can't...and do not ask why okay?

**Ashley:** okay i will not ask... i will stay in a Hotel you will stay with me or with Peter?

**Brenda:**i want to stay with you but i promise to peter i will gonna stay with him for a couple of days...

**( brenda arrived to a hotel )**

**Ashley:**okay but you got to visit me okay?

**Brenda:**ofcours...

**( they get out of the car and got the bags of Ashley and put the bags in the suite room)( and came again to the car )**

**Ashley:**i want to see dylan and cole can you let me in the aparmet of then for a min.. just to say hi to them?

**Brenda:**okay but i am not going to with you...

**Ashley:**whatever you said hahaha

**( they arrived to the aparment but still in the car Ashley call dylan to know if he still in the aparmet)**

**( in the phone with dylan )**

**Ashley:**hi dylan are you in your aparmet?

**Dylan:**yeah why?

**Ashley:**dumb i am here i want to visit you..

**( dylan Look at the window and see a car and asked to ashley)**

**Dylan:**you buy i car to New York?

**Ashley:**no.. this car is of the boyfriend of Brenda and she is here with me...

**Dylan:**i will come right now to you bye

**( and he hung up the phone )**

**( with dylan)**

**Dylan P.O.V**

Okay this is my opportunity to see brenda

**( nobody P.O.V )( he put he's pants on and a shirt and go down stairs )**

**( with ashley and brenda )**

**Ashley:**he come right now to here

**Brenda:**what? i though that you will come to were is he **( said in anic tone )**

**Ashley:**it okay brenda calm down **( Look at the window and saw dylan )**

**Ashley:** oh my god he grow so much this years

**Brenda:**oh god here he come!

_** The next chapther will be what happend next to dylan and brenda and ashley and what dylan will do to brenda? see you next time :) i will try to update soon ! i got other story of them Called WHAT ANOTHER RULE WE WILL BREAK TODAY? ZACK? check it out if you want thanks for reading please review :)**_


	40. Chapter 44

_**Chapther 46**_

**( brenda saw dylan coming to were they are and she said in her mind **oh no here he comes i hope he said Hi to Ashley first **)**

**( dylan came to were they are in the car and leaned out the window car)**

**dylan:**hi Brenda...oh hi Ashley!

**Ashely:**hi!

**dylan:**hey you don't want to het out of the car to said a really hi to your friend!

**Ashley:**well if you lean out of the window car .then i can open the door of the car don't you think! **( she said in playing tone )**

**( dylan laghed and get he's head out of the car window )**

**( and ashley got out of the car and Hug Dylan )**

**Ashley:**oh MY god you are so big now! i can't belive that i am Looking up now to see your face i am so proude **( she put a hand on her heart and dylan lagh and said )**

**dylan:** and you are more Little this time hahaha

**Ashley: **aww i miss you

**Dylan:**i miss you too hey you want to said hi to Cole he is up stairs!

**( he said pointing over the aparment )**

**Ashley:**ofcourse i want to see him

**Dylan:**well you can go call him and hi is going to tell the number of the aparment

**ashley:**okay bye dylan...

**( brenda laid on the car windown and yelled to ashley )**

**Brenda:**do not stand late come fast over here

**( ashley nod her head and walk to the aparment)**

**( and dylan Look at brenda and laid down in the window )**

**dylan:**why you don't want that she get late...

**Brenda:**beacause Peter is Waiting for me and i can't talk to you remember...

**dylan:**can i enter to the car...

**( she don't said anything and he enter and sit in the car)**

**dylan:**are you okay brenda?

**Brenda:** yes i fine **( she is holding her tears and she even Look at Dylan)**

**Dylan:**well you don't Look fine...**( he Look at her worried )**

**( brenda stay in silence)**

**Dylan:**you know... i am sorry for what i did to you the others day i know i pass the Limits i was drunk and you never see me that drunk in life... and i just want to tell you i am sorry...

**(Brenda nod her head like**_ is okay**)**_

**Dylan:**you know i hate this silence that the stupid of not talking of not talking to me i and of that stupid control Boyfriend that you have! **( he Yelled )**

**(Brenda still don't Look at Dylan But she knows that she is Hurting Dylan so Much and she feel real sad and worried about her Friend)**

**dylan:**i want you to Look at me Brenda and said something to me!

**( brenda do not do anything )**

**( Dylan eyes was red and wide beacause he is trying to not cry in front of brenda but he let a tear get out of his eyes )( and dylan saw Ashley coming Back to were is the car )**

**dylan:**when you want to talk to me or said something just call me or come to my house i alwys going to be there for you... you know it...**( he said slow and touch her hand gentle )( and when she was about to Look at him he left the car) ( and ashley saw dylan with his eyes wide walking fast to the aparmet but she stop him and said )**

**Ashley:**are you okay Dylan?** ( she Look at dylan in his eyes and he said rubing his eyes )**

**Dylan:**yeah i am fine Ashley... don't worry i will be fine i think... have a great vacation in New york bye Ashley...

**Ashley:**thanks can i visit you one day

**Dylan:**yeah okay i am always in my aparmet... but call anyways in case

**( ashley hug dylan and dylan Pull Ashley back and said )**

**Dylan:**ashley i think Brenda is waithing for you...

**Ashley:**oh yeah well bye dylan

**( and she left and Dylan go up stairs )**

**( Ashley got and sit down in the car and Look at brenda)**

**Ashley:**you are crying too?

**Brenda:**why? why you said that?

**Ashley:**beacause dylan he exactly LIKE YOU or worse... and Brenda you can hide does tears...

**Brenda:**is getting late we have to live off here

**( ashley don't said anything )**

**( and brenda BEGGING TO DRIVE )**

**brenda P.O.V**

I am such i Bad Person for let Dylan live like this... i can't belive that he was crying over me...

i am hurting him so much... that i am disappointed about my self Like a Friend...

_**( Well that is all for today...the other day i will try to update hope you like it :) review Thanks :D)**_


	41. Chapter 45

_**Chapther 46**_

**( with dylan he sit down and begging to remember the past )**

**( Past ) (2011) (5 :00 pm ) ( november 5 ) ****( LOS ANGELES )(A.L.)**

**(in brenda house )( in brenda's living room )**

**Dylan:**brenda can we stay here! our house is to away from here

**Brenda: **well i think is okay

**Dylan:**thanks

**Cole: **yeah

**Brenda:**okay so what do you want to do now

**Debby:** table games!

**Cole: **i want Molopoly **_( __i don't know if i say it right_ _)_**

**Brenda:**okay then..

**( in the floor playing th game)**

**Dylan:**okay you got first cole

**Cole:**okay...

**( one hour later )**

**Brenda:**okay i think this game will never end

**Dylan:**yeah this is the i think a lost the count...

**Debby:**50 round

**Brenda:**cole can we stop the game now

**cole:**what i am winning

**dylan:**oh come on cole you do not have money you are going to lose the game!

**Debby:**come on cole!

**cole:**okay okay we can stop playing this game but what we are going to do now

**Brenda:**well we can see a Movie and eat ice cream but with have to go to the market

**Debby:**okay good!

**Dylan:**you want me to go with you to go buy ice cream brenda?

**Brenda:**okay but i have to change clothes...

**Dylan:**you look good like this you don't have to change clothes...

**Cole: **are people in the world that go to the market in pajamas so go like them today

**Debby:**your first time

**Brenda:**but that people the don't care what they Look like

**Dylan:**well this is you day come on let's get to the market to buy ace cream **( he took her by the hand )**

**cole:**i will stay with debby **( cole and debby still in the floor )**

**Debby:**and i will stay with Cole ...

**brenda:**okay...

**( they live the house )( walking to were is the car )****( BRENDA is in pajamas the shirt is whithe and short pants of mickey mouse )**

**Brenda:**i can BELIVE this is my first time i am doing this in my pajamas with my bedroom slippers

**Dylan:**oh come on you look cute

**Brenda:**and cold...

**Dylan:**here take my jacket

**Brenda:**thanks **( brenda took dylan jacket and put it on )**

**( they arrived to the car and 30 min later arrived to the Market ) ( they are now walking to were id the market )**

**Brenda: **gosh

**Dylan:**what?

**Brenda:**i forget my wallet

**Dylan:**i have only 3 dolars in my pocket i too forgot my wallet

**Brenda:**well we have to go again to the house

**( dylan see a poster of the market )**

**Dylan:** brenda pretend to be pregnant

**Brenda:**what? why?

**Dylan:**beacause that poster over there said that if you are Pregnant you get free ice cream! so PRETEND TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND OR WIFE!

**Brenda:**i can't belive i am doing this but first let get to the costume shop and to borrow a wig don't ask i just know a friend...

**( they goyt to the shopping costume and borrow a Hair Wig )**

**girl:**there you go a hair wig Red and the other one black

**brenda:**thanks **( she put on the hair wig red and dylan the black one )**

**dylan:**this look real

**Brenda:**yeah but i hope this work...

**( and then the get out of the coustume store and they enter to the Market )**

**Vender guy:** welcome!

**Dylan:** Honey what you want me to buy

**Brenda:**hmm i want ice cream i think the baby will like that

**( dylan touch her belly )**

**Dylan:**yeah okay i will buy to you

**Brenda:**thanks honey

**( the vender guy look at them weird )**

**( and dylan and brenda came to were is the cash register)**

**Vender guy: **is she is pregnant?

**Dylan:**oh yeah...

**vender guy:** beacause she look so skinny to be pregnant

**Brenda:** ahmm is beacause i found out 3 days ago that i was pregnant i beggining

**Dylan:**yeah **( he Kiss brenda in the check ) **

**Vender guy:**you know you don't have to buy the ice cream, the women's who are pregnant they get free ice cream...

**brenda:**oh thanks

**( they were going to like the market when the vender guy stop them )**

**Vender Guy:** you know you guys are very Familiar to me is like i saw you too before...

**dylan:**yeah everybody said that **(he laugh nervious )**

**Brenda:**yeah i don't know why ? so... bye...

**( Brenda hold dylan by the arm and the walked fast over the car )( in the car)**

**Brenda:** i can't beleive we did that for ice cream

**dylan: **well for 3 buckets of ice cream and you were acting great

**Brenda:** you too **( she laugh ) ( and he smile and begging to drive at back home )**

**( they arrived to the house ) ( still wearing the wig hair )( they open the door of the house )**

**Brenda:**we are back

**cole:**finnaly what took you guys so long

**Dylan:** well is a long story

**( he tell the whole story )**

**debby:**just for ice cream

**dylan:** yeah 3 bockets of ice cream..

**cole:**you are crazy

**Dylan:** i know...

**( now they came up stairs and go to the bedroom of brenda )**

**Brenda:**you guys always left your pajamas in here so you don't have to come to your house...

**debby:**you guys have spent the night here before

**cole and dylan:** yeah...

**Debby:**cool and brenda you have pajamas that fit me

**Brenda:**yeah

**( she give her a pajama )**

**Debby:**thanks

**Brenda:** guys put on your pajamas to wach the movie in here

**debby:**were is the bathroom

**Brenda:**over there! **( she point to were is the bath room )**

**Dylan and cole :**well brenda close your eyes...

**Brenda:**like if i do not see you guys befor in only pants **( she laugh but close her eyes )**

**( they all change clothes and go to the big bed of brenda and eat ice cream)**

**Brenda: **i love this ice cream vanilla and chocolate hmm..

**( all agreed with brenda )**

**( then they wash there teeth)( and go to the bed again )**

**( the Potition they were was )**

**_( dylan next brenda next to brenda, cole and next to cole Debby )_  
**

**Debby:** okay we forgot something very important...

**Cole and Dylan: **what?

**Brenda:**put off the light and putting the Movie

**debby:**now one of you guys have to stood up a do all that

**( everyone look at dylan )**

**dylan:** okay i will do it **( he stood up put the movie and go back to the bed ) **we fit tight in the bed but we fit **( he laugh)**

**brenda:**let have a good time together beacause you in two days move out of L.A. and i think i going to miss you guys so much...

**( dylan and cole hug brenda )**

**Dylan and cole :**we will miss you too

**( 2:30 min later)**

**( they seying the movie they fall asleep in each other arms )( Brenda fall asleep in the arms of Dylan and debby fall asleep in cole arms )**

**( dylan finish thinking about they past )  
**

**( and said in his mind)**

those days were only good times... what happend with the friendship that we have for years?

i think they got out of the window now...

**( with brenda )**

**( brenda arrived to the Hotel )(and Ashley got out of the car and said )**

**Ashley:**bye brenda thanks for living me here, come and visit me anytime

**Brenda:**of course bye Ashley!

**( and brenda live the Hotel )**

**( with Cole and debby )**

**Cole:** ha i miss Ashley so much i was happy to see her again

**Debby:**yeah me too haha so what i was saying before i want one day to all of us do like a little PARTY in the aparment!

**Cole:**yeah that sound great but i hope too that Brenda come like the last time that we do a Party...

**Debby:**i will try to convince her so don't worry...

**Cole:**thanks like that dylan will be More happy!

**( brenda arrived to the house of Peter )**

**Brenda:**Hi peter i am home!

**Peter:**hey Brenda get dress up i want to take you to some place!

**Brenda:**what place ? to know what i am going to wear

**Peter:** i am not going to tell you but dress up well...

_**WELL that's all for today thanks for reading please review i like to know what you think and if you have a cuestion please send me a PM THANKS again lol :) i did this a little fast i think so sorry again for the mistakes **_


	42. Chapter 46

_**chapther 47**_

**Peter: **put something HOT or whatever good!

**Brenda:** okayyy

**( brenda dress up with a black dress tigth shourt and showed to Peter )**

**Brenda:**like this one?

**Peter:**yeah that is what i was talking you about

**( brenda laugh about his reaction )**

**Brenda:**well were are we going

**Peter:** i tell you that i am not going to tell you

**Brenda:**ugh well then let's go to the car

**( they are now in the car and he is driving but looking at brenda at the same time )**

**( brenda look at peter and said )**

**Brenda:**put you eyes in the street no on me!

**Peter:**whatever you said but you look so

**Brenda:**stop calling me that! **( and she put a Jacket in the top or her legs )**

**( he don't said anything more and they finally arrived to some place that for brenda was wierd )**

**( she and he get out of the car )**

**Brenda:**what is this pleace **( they were in a street very dangerous and bad street witha a little edifice )**

**Peter:** i am going to show you how to make tattos and how to drink

**(Brenda toughts:**well let live a new life seem to be dangerous this pleace but brenda you have to experiment this kinda of places **)**

**Brenda:**okay

_**I NOW REALLY SHORT CHAPTHER ... but that is all i can do today i will try to update soon :) what you think will happend to brenda? please review thanks :D**_


	43. The heart above all things is deceitful

_**chapther 47 this chapther is Called **The Bad Decision, instead of heaven i am in the underworld, __The heart above all things is deceitful._**  
**

**( then Peter and brenda enter to the club and was people smoking and people drunk )**

**( brenda cover her nose )( and Peter look a friend of him and the friend Look at brenda )( there was the music too loud )**

**Peter:**hey man what up? something new?

**Guy:** no nothing new for now and who is this pretty girl? that you got here?

**peter:**that my girlfriend

**James: **another one!

**( and brenda look weird to peter and peter said to her )**

**Peter:**he is drunk do not listed to him!

**Brenda:**oh okay

**( and peter look again at James and said )**

**Peter: ** so james you think you can put this sweet girl that i have to one of us!

**James:**yeah i think ( said looking at her )

**Brenda:**what? what you think? what one of yours ? peter?

**peter:**calm down Brenda we are going to teach you how to drink new drinks **( he laugh and sit down in a chair of the club bar and he took a drink )**

**Brenda:**what are you drinking

**Peter: **i do not know but this drink will change you life if you drink it, you want one ?

**Brenda:**so you never ask what you are going to drink you just drink it?

**( he was drinking it )**

**Peter: **yeah baby that how i work... you want?

**Brenda: **no thanks

**peter :**oh come on you will like it

**brenda:**okay **( and she drink it )( it was something very strong ) ( that she put fast drunk )**

**peter:**you are right?

**Brenda:** yeah i think i going to throw up but give me another was good!

**Peter:** yeah that happend all the time well when is your first time!

**( but peter give her another drink )( and she drink it till the end )**

**james: **i am ready to chage her hair to blond come with me girl.

**Brenda:**i need to go to the bathroom alone **( she even know that she take the Hair tint off of james hand and took her with her to the bath room )**

**( with Peter and James )**

**James:**she drunk right?

**Peter: **yeah i think...

**( with brenda in the bathroom she close the door and)**

**Brenda P.O.V**

I was looking in the mirror,Trying to find, a new reflection. Wanna take the road, lets traveled in, a different direction. Make some new mistakes BRENDA , forget the ones I've made. Cry some tears of joy,

**( and she open the tint and put it in her hair )( she look so bad tired drunk )**

And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on As a blonde, will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing,Take a lot of icing, never have to watch my when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde.

I wanna I meet myself, as someone else, Just to see what it feels like. Take a walk, on the other side, 'Cuz you know that I just might. Break some different hearts, finish what i start. I'm not gonna wait, and mess around with fate.

**( she wet her hair and put like a blond ) ( the tint was so trong that she now look like a blond )( something was in that drink that put her crazy)**

I'm tainted, I'm tired of being the same yeah. I'm desperate, I'm bored, I'm begging for change. What if you're normal and wanna be strange. And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on As a blonde, will I get whatever I want? I'd be ever so eticing,

Take a lot of icing, never have to watch my when I'm gone,I'm gonna come back as a blonde. Wave my magic wand, As a blonde, will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing, Down a lot of ice cream, never even wipe my face. Yeah when I'm gone, I'm gonna...

**( and throw up ) ( she took water and wash her mouth and get out or the bathroom )**

**( peter saw her walk of of th bathroom and gasp )( and said to James )**

**Peter:**i think she alredy dyed her hair james

**James :** you think? **( said looking at her )**

**Peter:**oh yeah

**( brenda came to were they are )**

**brenda:**what do you think?

**Peter:**you look ... great! and diferrent...let's get this Party stared!

**( they were dancing they were drinking they were smoking )**

**( then brenda begging to taste the smoking thing she lose her mind she did not know what she was doing or everything )**

**( 4:00 am of the morning they still in that club and brenda was in really bad conditions)**

**( she could even died if she still going this way, and that was the fault of her and peter )**

**brenda:**i feel really bad peter i want to ge out of here!

**Peter:**you are serious brenda you seem that you are having fun!

**Brenda:**not anymore peter let me get out of here please!

**( Peter took brenda arm tight and said to her )**

**Peter: **you are going to stay here tiil i want to get my f**k ass out of here!

**( and pass out and she fall down to the floor )**

**Peter:**damm it

**( he took her and put her on the car and 30 min later he got to the home and put her on the counch )**

**Peter: **she is too weak

**( the other day ...)**

**( she wake up still in the couch with a headache and sickness)**

**( and she stood up and run to the bathroom and throw up )( and peter walk to the bathroom and said )**

**Peter:** you are right?

**Brenda:**No what happend last Night

**Peter:**you put your self drunk

**( and she stood up and wash her mouth and look at the mirrow and yelled)**

**Brenda:**what the f** what the hell happend to me! ?

**Peter:**you said last night that you want to be diferrent and you dyed your her Blond...**( he said calmy )**

**Brenda:**oh my god!

**Peter: **i always want to stop you a said to you to not drink and anything but you don't listed to me...** ( he lie )**

**Brenda:** i am sorry peter i think this is my fault..

**Peter: **do not worry brenda i always going to take care of you..

**( and she hug him )**

**Peter: **i love you!

**Brenda:** i LOVE you too!

_**This chapther is very sad because she is falling for someone that lie to her that is not a good person. this chapther i have to put it because explain of the all the mistakes that she is making. and she is not realizing that when she was with dylan and with her real friends she was better. and i will not tell more! I will try to update tomorrow. hope you like it anyway! please review tanks tell me what you think of this chapther could she make it worse or was fine? thanks for reading bye :)**_


	44. Newpaper Trouble!

_**chapther 47 **The Newpaper Troble:_

**( with Dylan in Walmart Looking for food to his aparment he was walking to walmart and a reporters stop him and said )**

**report:** Dylan sprouse is true that you are the boyfriend of brenda song?

**Dylan:** No...

**Other reporter:** and how do you explain this Picture in the newspaper ? **( the reporter give the newspaper to dylan and dylan Look the front that said )**

( _dylan sprouse and Brenda song secretly going out? or her secret boyfriend? )**( **_**and a picture of him kissing brenda when he was drunk ) ( and dylan panic and Yell )**

**Dylan:** WHO TOOK THIS PICTURES?

**Reporter:** we don't know but that is you right?

**( and dylan don't said anything and run over his car)**

**dylan P.O.V**

this can't be happening this can not be happening! who was the Idiot that took those pictures?

**( and dylan arrived to his car and drive fast to his aparment )**

**( with brenda )**

**That same day Brenda was walking to a market when brenda look at the newspaper and see the picture of dylan and her and she Panic.**

**Brenda P.O.V**

OH MY GOD no no no what is this? if Peter finds out!... ono i can't let peter Look at the newpeaper!

**( brenda buy all the newspaper of the market and she run to Peter car and drive to were is the trash station and fire the newspapers**)

**( peter is his home watting for her to buy a newpepar ) ( and she forgot that and she fire them )**

**( she drive again at the home of Peter and she said )**

**Brenda: **i am home

**( PETER IS ON THE COUNCH)**

**Peter: **what took you so long

**Brenda:** i-i- mmm

**Peter:** forget it the neighbor give me a newpaper i don't open it I let the newspaper in the table can you give me the newspaper is righ there infront of you **( he point to the table and she took the newspaper and broke the firt page that was of dylan and her and put it on the trash and give the newpaper to Peter )**

**(he was washing the Tv so he did not realize what brenda did with the front of the news paper )**

**( he took the newspaper and said )**

**Peter:**is weird this don't have the front...

**Brenda: **yeah weird...

_** well really short i now but the next part of this come other day or this same day hope you like it please review :)**_


	45. Dylan and Brenda want to talk to Ashley

_**chapther 48**  
_

**( That same day )**

Peter never saw The pictures but brenda still a little nerviouse she ask herself why? why she is scare of Peter? or the reaction thta Peter will GIVE HER IF HE SEE THE PICTURES?

she at the same time do not stop of thinking of Dylan. why? she tought. Why i do not stop thinking of dylan?

* * *

In the other hand, Dylan was thinking the same, he hope that brenda do not get in troble for his fault. he was worried about her and do not stop thinking about her. But he have his reasons for not stop thinking about her. Example: He Loves Her!.

But what is so hard now that he can't tell her or he is scare about her respond back . That he can't see her. and That she have a boyfriend.

He Loves so much Brenda that he respect her, he put his forgiveness to her beacause he knew he did something wrong.

He knew that was not a obsession beacause he let her go beacause he want to make her happy! he not forced to stay with him. he understand that was her lifes not his, he knew he would do anything to get her but he knew is going to take time, is her decision not his.

But know the sad thing is that she still his friend. but he can't see her, ironic right?

He don't know how she is if she is right or not so the only thing he could do was call Ashley.

* * *

**( in His aparment )**

I call ashley and ashley pick up the Phone

**(in the Phone )**

**Ashley:** hi dylan what up?

**Dylan:** can we talk about something in my aparment?

**Ashley:** yeah ... what time?

**Dylan:** 5 pm ?

**Ashley:** okay see ya then bye

**( he hung up the phone )**

* * *

**( with brenda and Peter )**

She was sitting in the side of Peter, he still reading the newspaper, and she said:

**Brenda:** Peter can i visit maddie for a couple of min?

**Peter:** whatever but not stay for so long

**Brenda:** okay thanks bye...

**( brenda stood up grab her jacket and took Peter's car and drive to Ashley Hotel)**

**( 2:00 pm )**

**( brenda on the Phone with Ashley )**

**Brenda:**ashley i am going to your Hotel ypu still there...

**Ashley:**yeah i still here

**Brenda:**thanks beacause i want to talk to you about something

**Ashley:**like dylan...

**Brenda:**what ?dylan want to talk to you too?

**Ashley: **yeah...

**Brenda:**well haha what a coincidence... well bye

**Ashley:**bye brenda

**( and Brenda hung up the phone )**

**Brenda P.O.V**

What dylan want to talk about? i am worried about him...

i can't belive that i miss dylan so much... why i am like this?

_**that's is all for today! hope you like it... what dylan and brenda want to talk to Ashley? you will find out in the next chapther bye :) please review thanks :)**_


	46. I miss you I forgot you I love you

_**chapther 49 **_ _ I miss you, I forgot you , I Love you.__  
_

**( with dylan)**

When i hung up the phone, I Stood in a chair or the Kitchend a min later , i begging think about brenda again.

**(Dylan P.O.V)**

I carry in my pockets so much loneliness  
since you have gone I have nothing  
just left a grey photo and a sad feeling

what hurt me the most is so much confusión/mess  
in every inch of my heart  
how to put you aside  
of my thoughts

for you, for you, for you  
i have left everythings without looking back  
I bet life and I let myself to be won.

I miss you  
because your memory lives in me  
I forget you  
every minute I try  
I love you  
I have no cure  
I miss you, I forget you  
and I love you again

I have lost eveything, even the identity  
and if you would ask, more I could give  
because when you loove  
nothing is too much

you showed me the limit of passion  
and didnt teach me how to say goodbye  
I hav learned now  
that you have gone. for you, I miss you.

_**Well now that all for today i forgot to put this part lol this chapther was only dylan thoughts yeah.. well bye hope you like it anyway :P :) **_

_**plis review thanks :)**_


	47. Chapter 51

_**chapther 50 **The talk with Ashley_

* * *

**Brenda POV**

Brenda was driving to the hotel were Ashley is, she is a little Nervious. of what she is going to said to Ashley but she need the help _a little of comfort won't be bad_, Brenda though. But even her she was not sure of what she is feeling about herself. She did not want to hurt nobody but she have to go to terms. She even sure if she Loves Peter and she is not sure also if Peter Loves her. _I am so confious now_ she though.

* * *

**( Brenda arrived At the hotel )**

she get out of the car and go directly to the elevator of the Hotel to her room.

The door was already open so she enter to Ashley room and said " Ashley are you here!" and she came out of no where and said " yes i am here i am trying to put on this Ponytale " she laugh and i said " i will help to " i help her and she said " okay now that i have my ponytale we can talk, that is why you came here right?" she ask me and i put my purse on her bed that was right next to the window and sit down.

**Brenda:**yeah that is why i came here because i am confused about something that is bothering me for a long time well most does days.

( and ashley sit her self next to me and look at me and said )

**Ashley:**so first tell me what is bothering you so much?

**Brenda:**well is Dylan and Peter

**Ashley:**What? What about Peter that is bothering you?

**Brenda:**well... he is a good guy... I think... he is also is... i do not know how to said it...

**Ashley:**well what he likes?

**Brenda:**well.. he like to drink he like the clubs and all that stuff... you know people have to change...

**Ashley:**if they want you know that... but you want to change you want that guy?

**Brenda:**yeah i want that guy and i want to change... i want to be a new person you know that and you know what i'm doing this...

**Ashley:**yeah i understand brenda and i am not going to stop you but be careful brenda okay?

**Brenda:**i will ashley do not worry okay?

**Ashley:**okay i will try... and what about Dylan?

**_That is all for today bye:)_**


	48. Chapter 52

Hi guys it will be slows updates for now om..so... sorry for not update :)

I love writting stories but i also have to learn more the english thing :) for you guys to understand all my stories :) thanks for the reviews :)

I got other stories that i want to update but will be in moths ;)

The chapther 50 of this story i made it so fast so sorry :)

i will try to update soon!

and i hope you like the next chapther

i love when people review my stories beacause by then i keep it going :)

so thanks guys :D


	49. Chapter 53

**Chapther 51 **_ Troble is a Friend of mine _

* * *

**Brenda:** well i see that he is changing and he is more sweet with me...and...

**Ashley:** what are you saying is?...

**Brenda:** i do not know Ashley okay i even sure i am in blank right now... he said weird things to me he was acting really weird with me and...( brenda tell all the story to Ashley)

you think he like me?

**Ashley:**omg yes i think he like you Brenda and Trouble he will find you no matter where you go, No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow, The eye of the storm or the cry in the mourn, You're fine for a while but you start to lose control

**Brenda: **yeah ...He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart He waits in the wings, he's gotta play a part Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh!

And no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow, He sees what I see and he knows what I know,

**Ashley:**So don't forget as you ease on down the road, So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm

**Brenda:**yeah but when he kiss me i felt different i do not know why?...I won't let him win, but I'm a sucker for his charm he always is so cute and so sweet to me Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine,

( brenda laid on ashley bed and sighs )( and put a pillow on her head and said )

**Brenda: **Oh how I hate the way he makes me feel...And how I try to make him leave, I try...

**Ashley:**wow... brenda...( she took her pillow off of brenda face and said) brenda are you falling for him?

**Brenda:**ashley don't look at me like that he is a friend and he is younger than me... and i do not know ... well obvious no...( brenda sit down )and ofcourse he do not like me he obvious do not like me...

**Ashley:**well only god can know about that ( they laugh )

(ashley check her watch )

**Ashley:** oh my god i gotta go brenda sorry...

**Brenda:**were?

**Ashley:**i have a meeting i meen to somewere ( she laugh )i will call you if i have time okay?

**Brenda:** okay Ashley ( they hug each other and pull off )

( they get out of the room hotel and go to the Lobby )

**Ashley:**well by brenda have a nice day..

**Brenda:**you too bye ( and Ashley left off of the hotel )

**( With brenda and POV)**

Well now ashley left and now i am along with my crazies thought do i really think that Dylan Like me... well ofcourse not he no dot like me why he will like me anyway?

what i'm going to do now? Oh Peter i go to go with him.

and yeah brenda you are in love with peter not dylan so stop thinking about dylan...

( Brenda go to her car and drive off )

**( with peter in his home cheking all the bags of brenda )(POV)**

****I was cheking all the thing that brenda have... then i foud a letter on one of her bags and in the front of the letter said Dylan...

_**Well hope you like it :) Well that is all for today :) What the letter said ? and what will happend when he read it ? and dylan he will tell to ashley how he feel about brenda or not ? please review thanks!**_


	50. Chapter 54

**Chapther 52 **_The worse nightmare of my Life ( is only a dream ) / The Letter _

* * *

**( Dylan POV )**

I heard someone yelling at my door ( dylan is in his aparment ) Calling at my name "DYLAN! Dylan OPEN THE F**G Door " sounded like a women yelling at me, so i open the door and see BRENDA?

I said "Brenda you are here!? " and hug her and she pull fast and said " Dylan i hate you will all my heart " and I said fast and confused " Why? why Brenda? if it was for the other night i said that i was sorry and..." she shut up me and Yelled at me " Yeah that is WHY DYLAN! PETER FIND OUT THAT YOU KISS AND HE BROKE UP WITH ME, AND WAS ALL YOU FUKING FAULT! " and dylan was really hurt about that moment and with his eyes red and he took brenda arms and said " Brenda i am sorry i do not mean to he to find out but i have to tell you something that i wanted to tell you for a long time" and she said "WHAT DYLAN? YOU ONLY WANT TO destroy my life!" and i said " Brenda please do not said that i do not want to destroy your heart i never do that ... i wanted to tell you that i am in Love with you and i can't stop thinking about you if you are right or not" and Brenda said " you are i liar i can't see your face no more.." and she was walking fast to the door and i said " Brenda Please let me explain to you and i am not lying brenda please don't go please" he said holding her hand with tears falling over his face and she pull me away and left of the side of Dylan.

dylan fall over the floor and Begging to cry...

* * *

( that was only nightmare that dylan dream when he fall asleep on the counch )

**Dylan:**haaa ( he cried ) (and he wake up toching his head ) That was only a nightmare dylan calm down ( he said to him self ) i hope that nightmare do not happend in real life... i hope that Brenda do not reject me ( he said crying ) i just hope so...

* * *

**(With Peter reading the Letter )(The letter )**

_Only if could be with you , You sleeping in my arms, And looking at you in the silence, Only if i could draw you, A picture of my dreams, Where always you are present, Only having you here, To tell you what i feel, Is that i like your face, I like your hair,I dream of your voice_

When you say i want you

I like to hug you

To lose myself in your perfume

to be able to see in your eyes the sky

I like your smile

I like your mouth

I like of thinking that for me

You are crazy  
How do i know that you feel

With my the calm

And when the night arrives

To take care of your soul

How can i wake up in the distance

Without your skin with me

Loving your photograph

We can send kisses with the air

To look at the moon at the same time

And to count one more day

Only having you here

You don't know that i miss you

And counting everything

And without realizing it

To be at the door

Telling you one more time

_i like your face, I like your hair,I dream of your voice_

When you say i want you

I like to hug you

To lose myself in your perfume

to be able to see in your eyes the sky

I like your smile

I like your mouth

I like of thinking that for me

You are crazy I IN LOVE WITH YOU BRENDA!

of: DYLAN SPROUSE

To: BRENDA SONG

* * *

Peter right now is angry but he know that if brenda read this letter of Dylan she will fall in LOVE with him, so hi took the letter erase the name of dylan and put his Name Peter. and when Brenda read the letter she will think that the letter is of Peter. he Put his evil smile on his face.

* * *

_**Well that is all for today :) hope you like it! Dylan only was dreaming so this is not the end of the story never will be like that! you have to find out what happends next :) please review and tell me what you think :) I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS WEEK **_


	51. Chapter 55

**Chapther 54 **_T__he lie of Peter / Brenda read the letter _

* * *

**Brenda POV**

Brenda got to the home were is Peter, she open the front door and enter to the house she put the keys on the keychain and beggin to look for peter in the house, she got to almost all the rooms and do not find Peter ' Peter are you at home?' she yelled but no one responce back. so she got to the only room that left in the house that was the bedroom so, she opend the room of peter but she son't saw Peter in the room, but what she actually foud was a letter in the nightstand with a with a pencil over the letter. Read the front that said, From Peter / To: brenda song.

Well now she knows that the letter is for her so she open it , she open the letter and beggin to read it. She read all the letter and let a tear out of her face. _I can't belive that peter write this beautiful words and for me? _she thought. _Wow is so similar his writing with the Dylan..._she thought looking again to is writting but she cut her thought when someone touch her shoulder and she jump off the bed surprised.

It was peter.

* * *

**Brenda:**oh gosh you scare me...

he only laugh

**Brenda:**i been looking for you over the house.. i always lose you...( he sit down next to me )

**Peter:** so you read the letter?... ( He ask me kind of nervious )

**Brenda:**Yes Peter and it was Beautiful... Nobody as writting me as beautiful as you did ( i said holding the letter with my hands on my chest with a smile)

**Nobody's POV**

**Peter :**glad you like it i put all my heart in it ( HE LIE )

**Brenda: **i think i am in Love with you now ( she kiss him and hugged him )

**Peter: **i love you too ( he hug her and put again his evil smile )

_**Well that is all for today hope you like it this week pass so fast... Just kidding lol thanks for reading Please review Bye :) :)**_


	52. Chapter 56

**Chapter 55**

* * *

So someone knock on the door and i stood up from the counch and open the door, and i see Ashley that Finally came.

**Dylan:**oh hi Ashley Please come in!

(she enter to the Aparment and sit down on the counch)

**Ashley:**Hi, so what you want to talk about?

**Dylan:**oh i forgot...

**Ashley:**oh come on tell me...don't be such a little girl...

(dylan sit beside her )

**Dylan:**well...you know brenda right?

**Ashley: **yeah ofcours i know her dylan... what kind of cuestion is that?

(dylan look kind of nervious )

**Dylan:**yeah that is a stupid cuestion ( he laugh nerviously )

**Ashley:**come on Dylan what up? tell me you look nervious...

**Dylan:**well is that... you know...

**Ashley:**what? what dylan spoke it out! ( she yelled )

**Dylan:**I like her okay! HAPPY!?

**Ashley:**awwww (she smile)

**Dylan:**can you please say something!

**Ashley:**okay dylan but calm down please...

**Dylan:**sorry is that i just been so depressed this days...

**Ashley:**well Tell her!

**Dylan:**i can't tell her... i think she don't feel the same way about me... (he put his head down )

**Ashley:**serious dylan you think she don't like you? she tell me the other day that...( she stop fast )

(and he look at her in the face with hope and said )

**Dylan:**what what she tell you?

**Ashley:**never mind is nothing i forgot...

(she remember that brenda told her that do not tell anybody that she like dylan and infact she did not know if she really like dylan, so ashley do not said anything more)

**Dylan:**how can you forgot something so fast, you were going to said right now, what happend?

**Ashley:**well okay she tell me that she miss home that is all okay!?

(dylan put his head down again )

**Dylan:**oh...that was ( he wisper )

**Ashley:**oh come on don't be sad maybe just maybe she likes you back...

**Dylan:**maybe...if she does my dream will finally came truth..

(phone of ashley rings and she pick it up)

(in the phone talking)

**Ashley:**hello!

**Zac Efron :**hey ashley were are you?

**Ashley:**i am with dylan and his aparment talking to him why?

**zac:**beacause i'm in the airport of New york, i was hoping that you will pick me up!

**Ashley:**what? you are in new york?

**Zac:**yeah why?

( she look at dylan and said )

**Ashley:**sorry dylan i gotta go! but good luck!

(she run to the door and get out of the aparment )

(with dylan )

**Dylan:** b-y-e

(back with ashley still in the phone )

**Ashley:**serious Zac?

**Zac:**yeah... can you pick me up from here? please...

**Ashley:**oh okay... bye...

(she arrived to the airport )

( in the airport )

**Zac:** hi! ashley!

( he hug her and she pull away)

**Ashley:**don't said anything and came with me we need to talk (she took him by the hand )

_**Well that's is all for today hope you like it! what Ashley want to talk with Zac Efron? Find out in the next chapther :) Please review thanks :)**_


	53. Chapter 57

**Chapter 55 **Ashley Tisdale and Zac Efron Talk suprise?

* * *

( ashley took zac by the hand and took him in to the car )

**Zac:**what ashley what wrong with you?

**Ashley:**how can you show up like this? and why New York?

**Zac:**well first i want to see you, beacause we don't see each other in like 3 years sice i got again with vanessa and second i heard rumurs that you were in New York and that is why i'm here...

**Ashley:**well now you see me what you want?

**Zac:**well i want you back!

**Ashley:**WHAT YOU THINK THAT I WILL BE BACK WITH YOU AGAIN... and what about Vanessa you don't love her anymore also she is my friend and i will not hurt her again..

**Zac:**first i broke up with her years ago if you don't realise it and you were with me first not her...

**Ashley:**i only like you like a friend at that moment i only be you girlfriend for Please you...

**Zac:**okay that hurt...and that is why you don't bothered when Vanessa get to be my girlfriend?

**Ashley:**yeah i think...

**Zac:**so you are telling me that you don't feel nothing!

**Ashley:**well no i realize that i do have feeling for you when you get for second time with Vanessa and that is why i do not want you back!

**Zac:**i am sorry but i really do not loved Vanessa...

**Ashley:**and why you broke up with me two times?

**Zac:**well people always want me and vanessa to be together i like her and love her one time but then i realize that i was not madly in love with her but with my friend Ashley yes!

**Ashley:**i do not belive you but anyway were is you Hotel?

( she turn on the car and begging to drive off of the airport)

**Zac:**is your Hotel the Hilton!

**Ashley:**oh shit serious Zac?!

**Zac:**sorry i was hoping having you back by then...

**Ashley:**to bad but you will get other room!

**Zac:**okay Ashley...

( she don't said anything and drive to the Hotel )

_**Well that is now all for today i think lol thanks for reading tell me what you think! :) remember nothing of this entire story is real so :P lol but anyway please review :)**_


	54. The call of Ellen

**Chapter 57 **The call of The TV show of Ellen

* * *

Four Days later , The Tv show of Ellen call Dylan and brenda, to respoce new rumurs and cuestion about the public about them and to know if they were truth or false.

Obvious Dylan and Brenda said YES! to Ellen. That they will come to her Show.

* * *

**With brenda and Peter**

Brenda hung up the Phone she was talking to Ellen and saying Yes ( that she will come to her show )

Brenda Look at Peter that was right next to her and said.

**Brenda: **Peter sorry but tommorow i will visit a new show of Ellen.

**Peter:**why?

**Brenda:**is important...you don't have to come if you don't want...( she was hoping that Peter did not came to the show)

**Peter:**okay anyway tommorow i will get to the bar with my friends so you can go to that show without me.

**Brenda:**okay...

* * *

**with Dylan and Cole in (dylan aparment)**

Dylan hung up the phone and cole asked

**Cole:**who were you talking over the phone?

**Dylan:**It was Ellen..

**Cole:**so what she said man!

**Dylan:**she want me to come to her show with Brenda and i said Yes.

**cole:**well let see how that will be in the show but good Luck man...

( cole live the aparment and dylan just froze in shock in his chair )

_**Well hope you like it really short chapther sorry :) Please review thanks :)**_


	55. Ellen show rumors part 1

**Chapter 58 **Ellen Show / Rumurs / Part 1

* * *

In the show

Ellen call the guests that is Dylan and Brenda.

**Ellen:**and here it come Dylan and Brenda...

Dylan came to were is Ellen and Hug her, But they still waithing for Brenda to show up!

**Brenda POV ( brenda is in Backstage )**

_Ho come on Brenda breathe is all goig to be okay... i hope... well People are calling by my Name now... so i think i going in!_

_Come on brenda you can!_

**Nobody's POV**

brenda got to were is dylan and Ellen and the people was clapping at her. and she hug Ellen. And then look at Dylan standing just in front of her looking at her.

Dylan finally see her and he did not know what to do at that moment, hug her ot just give her the hand ?

Brenda just smile at dylan and Give him the hand. All audience "awww" and then she remove her hand off of the dylan's .

Ellen look at them and said "well Dylan, Brenda now that your here... you can Please sit down, the chairs are very comfortable" the audience laugh.

They sit down But then Ellen Look at her and Said

**Ellen: **well i see you change your Look..to a blonde

**Brenda:**oh Yeah i change i little my hair ( said a little nervious )

**Dylan POV**

_When i see Brenda i could not belive that was her for a moment beacause she was blonde but It looks Great_ ( he smirk at that thought)

**Back to the show **

**Ellen:** so People were saying some new rumurs about you guys, and i am going to tell you guys the rumurs and you guys are going to said to me if the rumurs or half of the rumurs are thrut or false, okay?

( they said okay )

**Brenda POV**

_I hate this parts!_

**Back to the show Nobody's POV**

**Ellen:**did you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend? you First Dylan...

**Dylan:**No Ellen we are not i still her Friend...

**Ellen:**what you said about that Brenda? ( said looking at her )

**Brenda:**No infact i have a Boyfriend and his name is Peter brenda is a Friend nothing more!

**Ellen:** and what about this Pictures?...( said Pointing to the screem )

the audience said " ohooowww"

and Dylan and Brenda Look each other and then Brenda Put a angry look to Ellen and ...

_**Well that's all for today I think lol i hope you like it please review thanks!**_


	56. Chapter 60

**Chapter 58 **Ellen Show / Rumurs / Part 2

* * *

Brenda look at Ellen with a angry look and Brenda ask to Ellen.

**Brenda:**Why people keep posting those picture Ellen!? and He was Drunk Nothing happen okay?! HE JUST GET DRUNK AND KISS ME HE DID A FUKING MISTAKE and i sure Dylan do not want to kiss me...

**Ellen:** Brenda could you Please calm down a little? and this is not the firt time that it happend people said that you go with him to some aparment we want the real Truth about this...

( dylan got off of his chair and said )

**Dylan:**Ellen what Brenda said is truth I was drunk you know the understand the word Drunk? People make mistakes...

( one person of the audience said but lying about them )

**Guy:** i saw them kissing in the back of a club and i pretty sure he was not drunk...

( and other person said )

**Women: **and i think she is prengnat and she is a acoholic!

( brenda laugh with a angry tone and stood up from her chair and said )

**Brenda:** YoU GUYS NEED TO STOP But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well, I just need a little space to breathe OKAY  
Can you please respect my privacy?!

Why can't you just let me do  
The things I wanna do if i am drunk if i am not it does not matter beacause is my life  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand  
Why would you wanna bring me down?  
I'm only having fun if i did or not kiss dylan and if dylan did or not kiss me is not of your business!  
I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying!..Saying what they want about me..

Why can't they back up off me?  
Why can't they let me live?  
I'm gonna do it my way!  
Take this for just what it is

Here we are, back up in the club  
People taking pictures and nothing happen with me and dylan in the club!  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor and Yes in the club i was Drunk but not dylan and we never kiss there!  
And now when i get out of hew i am goig to a club with my Boyfriend Peter and do what ever i want in the club i just want to throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (what)

and I've gotta say respectfully  
I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me  
Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy?, I just need to free my mind... and you Women and Guy of the audience and People of the Audience i am not Pregnant okay ? and ELLEN sorry i know this is your job but i can't take it anymore i need to get out of here!

( all the audience was in silence )

**Ellen:**is okay Brenda you can live if you want...

**Brenda:**Thanks

( brenda live the show )

**with Dylan and Ellen**

**Dylan:** Ellen please don't said lies about us ever again...

( she just nod and dylan run to where is brenda to talk to her )

**Out of the show / in the parking**

**Dylan:**Brenda Please wait! i want to talk to you!

( she was crying and she stop running over Peter's car and look at Dylan)

_**Well that is all for today hope you like it What will happend next? what dylan want to talk again ? you will have to find out in the next chapther :) please review thanks :)**_


	57. Chapter 62

**Chapter 60 **The talk

* * *

**Brenda:**what Dylan? and why you don't said anything in the show?

( she look at him the car was right next to her )

**Dyaln:** i have no time to speak brenda.. i know what you feel brenda, i feel like that all the time...and cole to and i think Debby and Ashley also fill the same way... what you did in that show! was... you were not afraid... even what the audience said, you were brave out there and you said all the Truth about you and me and about everything...

**Brenda:**Thanks Dylan that is sweet of you and sorry for not even text you i was only afraid if peter find out that i texting to my Friend...

**Dylan:**is okay...But why you were afraid of texting me? what peter will do with you if he find out?

**Brenda:**no no no dylan is not what you think he is a good guy belive me and he also made me a letter showing me that he really loves me so do not worry ( she smile a little )

**Dylan:**ohmm that is good...i hope you are happy with Peter now he seems like a good person now...

**Brenda:**yeah and he always was...you know is nice to see you again, but you know that i can't see you like this face to face well till Peter will be no more angry about you ( she laugh slowly )

**dylan:**me too brenda and i hope to see you again... and i like your new look ( he say playing with her , and she laugh)

**Brenda:**ovbious is not permanent... well i gotta go now dylan said hi to cole and Debby and tell them that i still miss them alot ..

**Dylan:**okay i will tell them and i'm sure they miss you alot too... before you go Brenda, can i hug you or you are prohibited ( he said playing again )

**Brenda:**sorry dylan you perfume will be in my shirt if i hug you and i do not want to peter you know ...so... the hand will be better ( she said nervious )

( he was sprise about her answer but he anyway give her the hand)

**Brenda:**wow that is a strong hand...

**dylan:**good bye brenda and take care...

**Brenda:**you too ( and she turn the car on and live )

_**Well that is all for today hope you like it :) please review thanks :)**_


	58. Chapter 63

**Chapther 60 **

* * *

**With Dylan and Cole and Debby in a Mall walking**

**Cole:**so how was the show? with Ellen? and Brenda? (he finally finish the cuestion )

**Dylan:**you know how reality shows can be..

**Debby:**serious Dylan tell us, was bad or good?

**Dylan:**well brenda...(he said slow )

**Cole:**Brenda what?

**Dylan:**she got i little out of control but said all the truth about us... but she was good i know how she could feel sometimes you know when we hang out the camaras are always there and that put us angry sometimes, and she say it all she said that she was angry about all that of telling lies about us and everything, she was tired of been follow all the time, and that is the truth.

**Debby:**wow i got to see the repetition in the tv ( she laugh )

( Dylan did not laugh beacause is truth what Brenda said )

**Cole:**so this time you did not put emotional when you saw brenda ( said playing with his twin )

**Dylan:**no i was acting normal like when we used to hang out...

**Cole:**well that is good man...

**With Brenda**

Brenda arrived to the bar that peter tell her that he is. Brenda open the door of the (club) bar, and begging to look for Peter, till she finally see him but with two girls talking to him.

**Brenda:**hmmm peter i am here..

**Peter:**oh hi Brenda please sit down,

**Brenda:**who are this girls?

**Peter:**they are friends of mine brenda don't be jealous and sit down.

( brenda sit down next to peter )

**Peter:**you want a drink?

**Brenda:**yeah i got a bad day today..

( peter give her a drink )

**with Dylan, Cole and Debby**

**Dylan:**brenda look great but with a new color her she was now

**Cole and debby: **what color hair?

**Dylan:**blond like ashley! but she look great.. to bad that he is with Peterrrr

**Cole:**yeah man but one day one day she will realize that she is better with you and not peter

**Dylan:**i hope so and that she will not reject me...

**Debby:** dylan think positive

**Dylan:**yeah

_**Well that is all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	59. Chapter 64

**Chapther 61 **What did you do with your life brenda?/ Encounter more friends

* * *

**With Brenda and Peter **

She drink to much that she is now drunk.

**Peter:**you like the Drinks?

**Brenda:**YES! ( she begging to laugh)

**Peter: **you what another one?

**Brenda:**si por favor ( yes please )

He laugh and give her another drink he was laughing about her.

**With Dylan ,cole and debby still in the mall**

they were talking all the time of what happend in the show and of what cole and debby did in this past week.

Then they stop walking and sit down, they begging to look the people, fans took pictures with them, then Cole see Ashley with Zac Efron.

**Cole:**hey there is ashley! let said hi to them.

they stood up and walked to Ashley and Zac in a store

**With Ashley and Zac Efron**

**Zac:**Ashley?

**Ashley: **what ( said looking the the dresses)

**Zac:**i think your friends are coming to us?

**Ashley: **oh yeah (said with a smile looking at the guys coming to were is she )

( dylan and cole and Debby finally arrived to them )

**Dylan and cole :**hi Ashley ( said hugging her )

**Ashley:**hey guys and Debby your here come on with me a hug ( debby hug her )

**Zac:**do you remember me? ( Zac ask Debby)

**Debby:**ofcourse i watch all your movies ( she giggle )

**Cole:**hey she is my women!( said playing with zac )

**Zac:**yeah i see and ashley is my women ( said playing and ashley look at him like serious Zac)

**Ashley:**i am not your women

**Zac:**not get...(he said to her ) i trying to conquer her again ( he wisper to cole )

**Ashley:**you know i can here what you wispering to cole you know?

(they all laugh )

**with Brenda and Peter Drunk in the car driving to peter home **

**Brenda:**i miss m-y frien-ds

**Peter:**yeah right

**Brenda:**and DY-LAN

**peter:**you with me y-ou in a co-uple more d-ays you w-ill not rem-ber th-em.. ( he laugh evil laugh )

**Brenda:**what do you m-ean ?

**Peter:**nothing...

(Brenda look at the window car and see that Peter is driving to fast to a other Car.)

**Brenda:**PETER slow down you are goi-ng to hit that car!

_**Well that is all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	60. Chapter 65

**Chapther 62**

* * *

All the friends hang out in the mall, they eat together and eveything, Debby and ashley go shopping apart and the guys apart. but they all encounter agaun to said good bye and go to the aparment and ashley and zac to the hotel.

**(With dylan and cole and Debby in the aparment of (cole)**

**Dylan:**well guys i have fun today thanks.

**Cole and debby:**good and you are welcome!

**Dylan:**well i think is time for me to go to my own aparment bye guys

(Dylan get out of cole's aparment )

**With Dylan in his aparment**

**Dylan:**well now what to do? let call Brenda!

**with brenda and Peter finally in the house **

**Brenda:**damm it Peter almost you hit that car and we almost get killed!

**Peter:**sorry ( he laugh )

(phone of brenda rings and she look who was calling her and looks that is Dylan, and she look at peter in the face ands said )

**Brenda:**i gotta go to the bathr-oom pete-r

**Peter:**yeah yeah i going to sleep

( brenda run over the bathroom and pick up the phone )

( in the phone with brenda and Dylan)

**Dylan:**hi brenda! ( he smile )

**Brenda:**he-y Dyla-n ( said with drunk voice )

**Dylan:**are you okay?

**Brenda:**yeah i'm fi-ne i just have a couple of drinks i just have a cou-ple of mi-nutes of f-un that is all and y-ou?

**Dylan:**ohh yeah i'm fine hope you get better soon!

**Brenda:**me too ( she laugh )

**Dylan:** listening you with voice of drunk reminds me of the Party i have in my house with you that you get super hyper and drunk ( he laugh and she laugh )

**Brenda:**you still rem-ember that?

**Dylan:**ofcours

**( peter yelled brenda to come to were he is and she yelled back **in a min Peter please** )**

( in back to the phone )

**Brenda:** gotta go dyl-an love ya ( she hung up the phone )

**with Dylan **

Dyaln can't belive that brenda said love you to him ofcours was like a friends but he just felt happy about that.

Then he have a flashback of the Party!

**( flash back )**

_**Well that is all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) the flash back will be other day!**_


	61. Chapter 66

**chapter 62 **Flash back / Party! in the house

* * *

**Flash Back and the POV of Dylan**

Everyone was ready to the big Party in the house of Dylan and Cole celebrating they 20 birthday!

All his friends were there and the cast too obvious (lol) But I was waiting for the guest that most important to me Brenda.

I was in My room still preparing to my Party that all my friends are waiting for me even cole that was yelling at my door to come downstairs.

Then someone knock at my room door and I Yelled " Cole! stop I'm ready now!" but then someone yelled saying " I'm not Cole, Dylan I'M Brenda " she laugh in the other side of the door " i just want to congratulate you!" then I OPEN THE DOOR FAST! " oh hi Brenda!" i said with a smirk " and she Look at me and said " jackass I was not going to congratulate you " she laugh, and i was confious " I'm just kidding with you " she said back to me. "oh well " i said and hug her and she pull me away.

And then she sit down in my bed and ask me " why you are not with your others friends? you know they are waiting for you...?" she asked me, and I respond back " yeah I probably have to go " I said Playing ( with a face ) and she only laugh.

I smile and said " can you help me? I can't put this stupid thing on!" and she stood up from my bed and said helping me " is called a tie " she giggle. she done putting me the tie and I said "well i think i ready, what you think?" and Brenda said " I think you look really handsome" she Laugh. " Let's go Pretty boy your friends are waiting for you" she said playing with me. "I like you dress brenda is really Party on! " i said and she only laugh.

* * *

**Down stairs ****NOBODY'S POV (9 :00 pm)**

Dylan and Brenda finally came to the real Party! Cole came to were is brenda and hug her with a glass of champagne in his hand " Hi Brenda, Finally put dylan to our Party " and she said pulling away Cole " Yes! He finally get out of his room " and he said back " great by the way nice dress brenda " and she took a slip of his drink " Hey were is more of this drink?" she asked to Cole " Is champagne, and is over there this is mine " he said playing with her.

She was walking to were is the table of the drinks and everything and dylan came to her with a glass of champagne to her, he touch her shoulder and said " brenda for you" and she said "thanks Dylan" and he said " Are so many people in here don't you think?" Dylan said and she said " Yeah but is a Party anyway"

In the house of them are so many people. That they to talk to each other have to yell beacause of the music.

Ashley came to them and said " Dylan Cool Party everyone is having a good time a fun time "

**Dylan:**thanks Ashley but the party was also cole's idea!

and cole came over us " what's up guys " cole said, and ashley said "i was just telling Dylan that this is a cool Party and congratulation you both "

They said thanks and keep talking.

* * *

**2 hour minutes later everybody was Hyper (11:15 pm)**

Everybody was dancing " want to dance " said dylan and she said " yeah "

The DJ was playin a song That everybody was dancing.

Cole was dancing brenda was dancing ashley was dancing and Debby was dancing well everybody.

Then the song finish and Brenda sit down and took the bottle of champagne and begging to drink it all, mean while Dylan and Cole still dancing. and Having a good time!

**2 HOUR LATER (1:45 of the morning )**

Dylan and cole take a break of dancing and talk to there friends and everything then...everybody was Living.

**with BRENDA POV drunk**

"I could wait all night and day,  
To go to a party,  
Sit down and wait  
Give my request to the DJ,  
'Cause my song he's gotta play"she thought ,And when I hear that beat, I get my body up out my seat, Grab a guy and move my feet  
He's playin' my song

(she grab Dylan hand and took him to the dance floor and and she live dylan there and she go to the DJ)

**Brenda:**Play, come on  
Play that song  
Play it all night long  
Just turn it up and turn it on  
Play, come on DJ  
Play that song  
You know that it turns me on  
Just turn it up and turn it on

Dj just play that song  
cause i want to be dancing all night long  
just play my play my play my play my favorite song ( She laugh everynody was just looking at her they know that she was in a little hang over )

I don't care if everybody's gone  
Turn it up  
'Cause it turns me on  
Keep dancin' all night long  
It feels so right that it can't be wrong  
I get chills up and down my spine  
Whenever I hear that song of mine  
When it stops better press rewind  
Let me hear it  
One more time

Play, come on  
Play that song  
Play it all night long  
Just turn it up and turn it on  
Play, come on DJ  
Play that song  
You know that it turns me on  
DJ just play my song  
cause i want to be dancing all night long

( she was talking to the air )

i just want to dance  
is that a crime?  
alright then

play come on play that song now mr d) (said to the DJ)  
play it all night long (ive asked you three times)  
just turn it up and turn it on(just play my mother fuckin' song! (AND SHE LAUGH )  
play come on dj play that song  
you know it turns me on(turn it up turn it up turn it up)  
dj just play that song(turn it up turn it up)  
cause i want to be dancing all night long(turn it up turn it up)

* * *

Cole said to Dylan " i think of friend just got a hang over!" and Dylan said " you think?"

Brenda walk over them and said " why the DJ don't play my song?" and Cole said " Beacause you were talking to a plant the DJ is over there " said pointing to were is the DJ. and Dylan wisper to Cole " i'm going to take her home so i will be back later okay bro?" he nod yes

* * *

And Dylan took Brenda's hand and Took her out of the house to his car.

He drive to were is her house and took her beacause she fall and got her keys of the house, open the door go up stairs and put her on the bed. and then he kiss her forhead and she open her eyes " i got a present for you" and he said " what present ?" he smile and she said slowly " is in my purse " he took her purse and then he fing his present " open it !" she said to him, he open it and was a perfume " thanks brenda i need a new one " he hug her." glad you like it!" she smile. " i'm going to give you some water and pills to you okay to you to feel better" and she said "thanks dylan "

HE Give her the pills and the water and she said " thanks you can go now beacause i'm so tired" and he ask " you will be fine " and she said "YEAH I THINK " she laugh hug her and live the house.

* * *

**End of FLASH BACK**

**With dylan**

Wow does days ( he thought)

* * *

_**Well that is all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) **_


	62. Chapter 67

**chapter 65 **Breakeven / what i gonna do when the best part of me is always you?

* * *

**With Dylan in his apartment and his thoughts **

**Dylan:**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
One still in love while the other ones leaving  
I'm falling to pieces  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain ( That is what he thinks )  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh

Well i can not stay like this right i have to do something, to The world and for me and Brenda yeah that is what i'm going to do, I hope Peter change to a good man but no one in the world will love Her that much i Love her! and Hope she one day realize that...Well she is the one who decides of Me or Peter but she still my Friend so... this is going to be harder than i thought... damm it! and when i said i will be something for the world is that i will help people, I will donate to people who needs money and Everything i can do...

_**Well that is all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) Totally Lyrics From The Scrip - BREAKEVEN**_


	63. Chapter 68

**Chapter 66 **Past / When we were bestfriends

* * *

**( The Past 2009 late at night )**

In the house of Dylan and Cole in his room.

Dylan was in the bed and Cole in the other bed. Dylan was texting to Brenda when he smiled for the text.

" why are you smiling who you text?" Cole ask me.

" Is Brenda she come to our house" Dylan said back to his Brother. " what but mom and dad are sleeping, how she is going to come in?" ask Cole to Dylan.

Brenda showed up in the window " Hi guys a LITTLE help here" Brenda said.

"oh god Brenda you scare me..." said cole touching his heart.

and Dylan help her getting out of the window.

" my mom is sleeping so.. you know.." said Dylan.

**Cole:**so what brings you down here?

**Brenda:**I was bored

**Dylan:** yeah she text me that...

**Cole:**oh

**Brenda:**so what you doing?

(she sit in Dylan bed)

**Dylan:**nothing

**Cole:**I was about to sleep.. But is okay.

(cole go to his bed )

**Brenda:**you are going to sleep already?

**Cole:**1:30 am Brenda and I will try.. so you guys talk low please.

**Brenda and Dylan:**okay no problem..

* * *

Dylan go with Brenda in his bed. They were whispering to each other for not wake up Cole.

" so how was your day?" Dylan ask her. " Is been good.." she response back.

"and yours?" she ask him. "Good.." he said. " can I tell you a dream that I have last night?" hE Said.

" Yeah you know that you can tell me everything Dylan"she said looking at him.

" Well.." he said

and 15 minutes later of telling her the while dream she said " that was a funny dream" said laughing a little.

"Yeah I know and wierd" Dylan said.

" You want to stay here till morning? because is really late" he offer to her to stay for the night.

"okay Dylan.." she said in sleepy tone.

They fall asleep in Dylan's bed.

In the morning cole was awake and was looking at them sleep with the head of Brenda in his chest.

Cole was about to laugh but he don't laugh he take a picture with Flash and for the Flash they wake up.

"what a...Cole? " Dylan said covering his face with a pillow.

Brenda only laugh.

"you too were sleeping like a angels" said cole playing with the two.

Brenda was stretching out.

" ha- ha- ha cole you are so funny" said Brenda playing with cole.

"You take a picture?" asked Dylan to his bro.

"YEAH" Cole said " Brenda you stay for the night.?" asked cole to her but Dylan response " I tell her to stay till morning because was late"

"oh" Cole said.

They eat breakfast together and everything

**End of the past**

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :)**_


	64. Chapter 69

**Chapter 67 **goodbye debby / one week later

* * *

**With Ashley and Zac Efron in the Hotel**

**Zac:**well what we are going to do now?

**Ashley:**I'm hungry...

**Zac:**Well you want to go to a restaurant?

**Ashley:**okay but is not a date...

**Zac:**whatever you say Ashley but I'm paying the food so is kinda like a date ( he laugh a little)

( Ashley don't said nothing and dress up well)

( Zac look at her and said )

**Zac:**you dress up nice and you think is not a date?

**Ashley:**women can dress up well even if they are not going to a date so shut up..

( she grab her purse and they go to the restaurant )

**With Cole, Dylan and Debby in the airport**

**Cole:**so now you will live New York ( said in sad tone )

**Debby:**sadly... to bad that I will not have time to say goodbye to brenda and ashley.

**Dylan:**yeah..

**Cole: **But Do You have fun?

**Debby:**ofcourse I have so much fun and, Cole invite me to so much places and I going to Miss you alot.

**Cole:**Me too ( and kiss her and pull away and hug each other)

**Dylan:**and when you are going to visit us again?

**Debby:**I do not know yet but I will tell you in the Future.

( she hug dylan and he hug her back with one hand)

**Dylan:**bye sis ( he laugh )

**Cole:**bye Debby have a great trip..

( she kiss him again and go to the airplane)

**In the restaurant**

Ashley and Zac efron finish eating and the Ashley gasp.

**Ashley:**omg I forgot to say goodbye to Debby I think she Live today.

**Zac:**to bad..

**Ashley:**oh poor... I will miss her.

**Zac:**you wanna walk all over New York?

**Ashley:**Okay ( she smile) Oh and By the way the Food here was delicious.

**Zac:**I tell you this was a Good restaurant.

( Now they are out of the restaurant)

_**Well that's all for Today hope you like it Please review thanks... :) reading :)**_


	65. Chapter 61

**Chapter 67 **Past/The day that Brenda break up with Trace 2010/The Promise

* * *

The day that Brenda break up with Trace, was an awful day, but at the same time a good day for Dylan.

Dylan Like Brenda but, he when Brenda is crying for someone else that broke her heart, he just felt mad and sad at the same time for her. Mad for the one who break her heart and Sad for Brenda.

It was a good day for Dylan because she run only to him ( to where is him in his house), Because she know he always make her feel better.

* * *

Someone knock on the door of Dylan and cole house harder. No one was in the house, Just Dylan.

He opens the door and saw Brenda in tears, she run to where is him and hug him very tight, and he hug her back more stronger, and he asked " What happen Brenda? Why are you crying?!" He was very worried about her and he want to know the answer desperately.

"Tra-ce..."

"What what happen with trace?!" he asked looking at her in the eyes.

"can we go to your room? Please" She said whispering, but still crying. They pull each other apart and he say " sure brenda"

she only nod like (thanks) and she asked "Nobody's is home?" while they were walking up the stairs.

"No nobody's home, they go out to some place" Dylan said.

When they enter to Dylan's and Cole room, She laid down in his bed and begging to cry again, and he sit's beside her and he Touch her back gently trying to calm her. She put a pillow on her face to him not see her crying like this.

"So what happen..?" he ask her worried.

"He broke up with me, and I Loved him, Why he do that to me?" she with cranky voice.

"I'm so sorry Brenda to heard that..." He said Looking at her ", and I don't know why... but I will never do that to a amazing girl like you" he wisper and she heard him and she said removing his pillow off of her face.

"Dylan you are an amazing guy too, and I want you to make a promise to me" She is looking at him in the eyes and she hold his hand.

"Yeah what promise?" He asked and she continuing what she was saying " Promise, That you will never cheat on a girl and when you find the one you Love and she don't see you that way, Never give up on her and always try to get her and if you have to wait for her (wait) and always tell her that you Love her, Because then she will realize that you are the men she is looking for..." She said and he Look at her in the eyes and said.

"I promise Brenda..."

She got her hand off of Dylan and Look down and said "Is ridiculous right is too much don't you think?"

"No Brenda.." He put her head up to see her eyes.

"I think every girl deserve a man who tell how much he Love her every day and deservs truth Love" He finish saying.

She only smile and Hug him tight and whisper. "you are such a good guy Dylan, The girl who find you attractive is going to be a lucky one, because you are a guy with a great heart, You will be the guy how will never give up on what he wants"

"Thanks Brenda" he whisper back and kiss her head and smile.

* * *

**Not Past**

So that is why he never give up on Brenda and he will wait to the moment that she will realize That he was always the one for her.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it thanks for reading please review. thanks :)**_


	66. Chapter 70

**Chapter ****69 **Breaking News OF Dylan/

* * *

Two moths later, Zack go to Africa and donate to the people who were poor, and he go to Japan and donate some of who still without a home.

He want to be a Normal person now, and work like a normal person. But he anyway wanted to donate does people, He knew it was the right thing to do and the right thing to lost bug part of his money, instead of buying materials thing for him. He knew he do the right thing and he was happy to for see the smile that Dylan Put in does Children faces (Of Africa) When he give them food. And He was Happy about that. and He still miss brenda, but anyway what he can do about it?

* * *

Brenda don't contact with Cole and Dylan This Two moths but she miss them with all her heart.

* * *

**With Brenda watching TV in Peter house. (Watching the breaking news)**

***TV voice***

_The actor Dylan Sprouse of the Suite Life, helped hungry people in africa and helped too the poor people without homes in Japan!_

(out of the TV)

Brenda cover her moth because she was sprised of seeying him on the TV and for a great cause.

***Dylan voice appeared on the TV because they were interviewing him***

_"So tell us Dylan how it feels help does people over there" The guy asked (interviewer)_

_"It feels Great! I mean does people over there needed help and I'm glad That I could help a little civilization over there! I'm happy because they feel happy now, and is just great! and Does of Japan too I feel so happy for them ow they have a home" Dylan said smiling._

_"Well here we are in africa saying this Young man expending almost all his money for a great cause" The guy said._

_The children run To Dylan and hug him tight that he fall on the floor. But smiling._

_"Thanks Dylan for give us Food and Water" The children said._

_"We Are all happy now saying does Women, Mans and Kids happy, and for the big journey of Dylan sprouse" The guy said._

_"You want to said a few words before you live Dylan?" The guy asked him._

_The kids get off Dylan so he can speak._

_"Yeah, This as been my one of my bug Journey's of my life and I want to keep doing it on the future...This as been such a big experience to see does kids smiling is and is beautiful, Oh and before I live I want to said something to my Loved Friend that I don't see for a Long time now"_

_Dylan stared to said._

_"What you want to say at that loved friend Dylan?" The guy asked._

_"That.. when she wants she can visit us and we will always be for her and... that she meant a lot to me and I miss You Brenda...and .." Dylan stared to said serious but the guy cut him of._

_"Sorry Dylan but the time is off"The guy said to him._

_"Now we will talk about the weather, Back to you Lori" The guy said again._

(out of the TV)(with brenda)

"I miss you too...dylan"She whisper her self almost crying.

then Peter came to her and said "what wrong with you now?"

"hmm nothing, I will just go to get some air okay?" She said.

"whatever Brenda"

and she get her jacked and her purse and go out of the house. One more step and she almost maid it to the car but Peter call her.

"You can go brenda"Peter said.

"why?" she asked.

"because I say so, I heard the Breaking news Brenda and I know you are going to see Dylan, So come here now" He command her.

"I can't belive it!" she said walking fast to the house of peter.

"I Love you that is why I do it and I do not want to lose you for Dylan!" Peter said.

"He is my friend! Peter! why can you don't understand that!?and I Miss him!" Brenda said walking to other room.

* * *

**_What happen is this two moths with Peter and Brenda? you will find out in the others chapters :)_**

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	67. Chapter 71

**Chapter 70 **phone talk

* * *

**Two days later**

Brenda was calling Dylan, secretly in one of the rooms of go out so he didn't know that she was talking with him.

(phone rigs)(Dylan apartment)

Dylan was in the kitchen cooking something, and Cole was in his apartment (of Dylan) watching TV.

"Can you get the phone Cole? I'm a little busy" Dylan asked to his brother.

"I'm busy too Dylan..."His brother say back to him still watching the TV.

"Doing what?"

"Watching TV?" Cole said. Then Cole look at Dylan and he was serious.

Dylan was walking to were is the phone "I can't belive you man" He said once more to his brother.

* * *

**With Brenda**

"come on Dylan pick up the phone, This is my only chance" She said to herself.

* * *

**Back with Dylan and Cole**

Dylan Pick up the phone "hello"

(phone talk)

"Dylan?" Brenda said.

"Yeah...Brenda?" He said cofused.

"Yes Dylan I'm Brenda" she said laughing.

"How are you?" Dylan said smiling over the phone and happy to hear her voice again.

"I'm alright...I think?" She said in low voice.

Dylan can't hear her well, because of the TV (is loud)

"Cole can you please turn the TV in low voice? Please, Is too loud and I can hear What brenda is saying"Dylan said to his brother.

Cole turn the volumen in mute. "Is Brenda? Who you are talking?" Cole said surprised.

"Yeah"Dylan said smiling to his brother.

"Let me talk to her later when you finish.."His brother said.

"okay I will"

"So what you said brenda" Dylan said Back to brenda.

"That I'm fine..."Brenda said.

"glad to her that! We all miss you here..." He said.

"Yeah you guys are not the only ones, but... anyway what are you guys doing?" Brenda said trying to change the subject.

The alarm of the fire sounded.

"Dylan The food burn up!" Cole yelled to his brother while he was trying to delete the fire.

" A little cooking" Dylan said to brenda.

"yeah cooking I hear the fire alarm" She said laughing."so how is the food?"

"became, ash?" He said looking at the food his was making.

"ohh that is Bad" She said laughing.

"so..What are you doing?"He asked.

"ohhh hmmm, Doing my nails?"She said.

"oh so...how is Peter going?" He asked and she change the subjet saying.

"I still remember the day we write something in our backs" She said.

"Yeah me too did you read what I write to you?" He asked to her with hope.

"sadly no, I kinda...accidentally I wash it, So sorry Dylan... But anyway what it say?" She asked him.

"Oh hmm It Said_ I_ _Love our friendship _" Dylan said but he lied, about what it said, really what he write was_, I always Love you Brenda My best friend_. but he was afried of telling her right on the phone.

_"_aww me too dylan" She said.

"Do you read what I write to you?" She ask him.

"Yes!"

"So what it said?" Brenda said she was trying to make sure if he really read it.

"It said _Brenda song heart bestfriend with for ever dylan sprouse _" He said to her.

"yeah you read it!" Brenda said. "Dylan.. I sadly have no so much time to talk so can I talk a little with Cole I hear he wants to talk to me?"

"yeah sure I will put cole on the phone right now" Dylan said. and While he was walking to were is cole he said to brenda.

"I'm so glad you call us brenda... so keep calling us when you have the time" He said.

"I will try..." She said.

"well I will put you to cole, Love you" Dylan said.

"Love you too bye" She said friendly.

*with cole now on the phone*

"Hi brenda!" Cole said happily.

"Hey Cole" Brenda said.

They keep talking about stuff then 5 minutes later she hade to said goodbye to them.

"I'm sorry guys I need to said goodbye now...But I'm really happy to hear you guys again..." Brenda said to them *it was in speakerphone*

"Me too, Is nice that you call us back, so we want to keep in touch with you"Cole said.

"Me too! well bye Love you guys and I so sorry for not said to Debby Goodbye said to her that I miss her alredy" she said with a little laugh.

"we will said to her...Love you bye" They said at the same time.

*she hung up the phone*

* * *

**With brenda**

she didn't know that Peter was alredy in the house. Then Peter open the door of the room of were brenda was "who were you talking too?"

She gasp and said...

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) **_


	68. Brenda want to see her friends again

**Chapter **I want to see my friends again...

* * *

**Brenda POV**

Oh my god again? are you serious Peter? I thought while I was now on m two feet.

"So?" Peter said.

"Peter I was just talking to, hmm I was talking with my Brother" I just said random.

"Oh you better... Well I buy you food or if you want we can go to a restaurant?" Peter said to me.

"I like more the restaurant! but anyway if you buy me food why are you asking me, if I want to it on a restaurant?" I asked smiling and confused.

"Well because I don't buy any food" Peter just said to me, and I just said "okay, well let's go!"

He kiss me and we go to the car and drive to some restaurant, we eat and we talk about things everything was getting great with each other so when we were walking away from the restaurant we where in the car and He stared to kiss me but I pull him away and said "I want to see my friends again, I want to see Ashley, Cole and Dylan...Peter I want to see them today Please" I said with puppy eyes, hoping that he will let me.

"I was thinking we were in the middle of something right now?" He just said, "I know... but I don't think this is the right time... and I really want to see them again" I said. "I thought that I tell you to never again see him?" Peter said to me looking at me in the eyes.

"yeah but is not only him that I wanted to see is also Ashley, and Cole, and If you want to be with me you have to let me see them again Peter..Because is not fair!" I said looking at him in the eyes to, he just stop looking at me take a deep breath, chuckles and look back to me in the eyes and nod and said "Okay Brenda all for you because I don't want to lose you...I will let you see them Today but I will go with you"

I smile and hug him and said "thanks"

and he turn the car on "Well who you want to visit first?"

"Let me call Ashley, just to know where she is.." I said While I was calling her over the Phone.

**With Ashley Nobody's POV**

Ashley Tisdale was in the Apartment of Dylan with Zack Efron, and her phone rings and she pick it up "hello?"

**Talking over the phone**

"Hi is me Brenda" Brenda said.

"OMG Brenda, how are you" Ashley said exited.

"I'm fine I wanted to see you where are you?" Brenda asked.

"I'm in Dylan apartment! Will you come right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah Perfect I will be there like half an hour I'm with Peter so see you then" Brenda said smiling.

"Okay I'm so happy that you will visit us, See ya later Brenda Bye" Ashley said and Brenda hang up the phone.

* * *

**Back With Brenda and Peter / Brenda POV**

"Peter she is in Dylan's apartment so let's go there" I said exited to see them. He just nod and drive to where is the apartment.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) Sorry for not update this story lol **_


	69. Brenda visit the Guys!

**Chapter 72 **

* * *

**Brenda POV **

* * *

We where in the front door of Dylan's apartment and I knock on the door. Cole open it.

"Oh my god Brenda you are here good to see you again!" Cody said hugging me, "Hi cole!" I hug him back and pull him away, I enter into the apartment and I was looking around, while I was looking for Ashley and Dylan, Cole was saying 'Hi' to Peter.

Then I see Ashley in the couch and she give Zac Efron a kiss in his Mouth, wait a minute in his mouth?! "Omg Ashley you slut!" I said kidding to her.

"You are here!" Ashley yelled happy, and hugged me "when this happen?" I asked "Long story"She just said , then Ashley pull me away so I can hug Zac efron, "Don't brake my friend heart again okay?" I said to Zac Efron warning him "okay I won't" He said and give me a hug.

Then I pull him away and asked "where is Dylan?"

Then Cole said "in the kitchen" said pointing to where he was.

While they were saying hi to Peter I was walking to the kitchen, where is Dylan He was like cooking pizza with an headphones hearing music, I thought it was loud the music he was hearing because he don't hear me when I enter to his apartment.

Then I hug him from behind and he jump, and I step behind, he take off his headphones and finally look at me. "Brenda? Brenda! you are here!" he said smiling while he was giving me a hug. I smile and hug him back "I guess" I just said and we put each other away.

"Oh my god I miss you" He said hugging me again and I pull him away and said "Me too, and I am not the only one here I brought my boyfriend to Peter "

and he smile drop down, when Peter came to us. "Hey peterrr" He just said and Peter said " Dylannnn..." They both seen so angry with each other.

"Hey guys so what do we do now?" I asked with a smile.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) **_


	70. Dylan Why you have brenda in your arms?

**Chapter 73 **Phone call Jessica

* * *

**Dylan POV in the apartment**

_Oh Look who came with her, that jerk_ I though While we were walking to the living room.

"Ho my god is not cool that we are here all-seeing each other again" Brenda said while she sit in the sofa with Peter beside her.

"Yeah of course and more fun" I said while I sit beside Brenda too but in the other side of the sofa.

"Just left Debby... If she where here.." My brother said, Wow I think my brother really miss now that women, But I understand him because I miss Brenda.

"Well what we should do now?" Brenda asked.

"Oh I came here because Dylan was making a little party here" Ashley said, she was sitting in the lap of Zac. Is wierd see them like that, Because she kinda of hate him the others days. I thought.

"Oh a Party Cool so I came to the right time" Brenda said smiling.

"Yep I invite my friends of NYU university, well not all of them just them 9 I don't want a big party tonight" I said.

"well okay... more fun!" Brenda said.

Then we hear some knocks on the door. "It most be them" Cody said while he was opening the door.

Then 5 girls and 4 guys show up to us.

"Hi cole!" The 3 girls hug him at the same time and pull him away and the guys high 5 to Cole. then they go to where I was and hug me (the girls at the same time like they did with Cole.

Then they pull me away.

"Hi Dylan. has been a long time" One of the girls said.

"yep Alice has been a long time since yesterday" I just said.

Then the Alice look at Brenda "Oh you most be the crush of Dylan" Brenda look at Alice confused and then at me, and then she laugh "You kidding this Kid never had a crush on me" Brenda said laughing.

"Alice there is Ashley go there and say hello to her" I said pointing to where is Ashley and she go to where is Ashley.

Then I said To Brenda "Sorry Brenda she is kinda stupid I mean dumb"

she laugh and said "Yeah I kinda realise it"

"Hey Brenda someone is calling me, I will be back in some minutes" Peter said.

"Yeah okay I will wait you here" Brenda said. Then peter left the room.

Then Brenda look at me and asked "You have beer or something to drink here?"

"Hmm yeah, you want one?" I asked and she nod yes, I stood up from the sofa and she stared to follow me to where is the kitchen.

**In the Kitchen**

I took one beer of the refrigerator and give it to Brenda and I took another for me.

She stared to drink it all of it till the end "wow Brenda" I just said and she just said "I miss you Dylan How you have been?"

"Pretty well I think" I said, "I see the news and I so proud that you help does People is so sweet of you"

"Yeah I got to do something with the money" I laugh a took another beer and drink it and she just stare at me. "You know...I got to tell you something..." I stared to said to her. But...

* * *

**With Peter in the other side of the apartment talking to Jessica his wife (over the Phone) Nobody's POV**

"Jessica what's wrong with you? You call me every time?" Peter said.

"and you don't answer every time I call you!" Jessica said.

"Okay now I answer the Phone what do you want?" Peter said.

"Where are you?" Jessica asked.

"In New York why?" Peter said.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm in a conference now in my new job" Peter lie.

"oh that's great because I was about to tell you that.."She stared to said but he cut him off because, Peter look to where Dylan and Brenda where and, they were so close from each other and Dylan was holding her arms, looking at her in the eyes.

* * *

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) the next chapter I will tell what really happen when Peter was on the Phone and why Dylan was holding Brenda like that :)**_


	71. Lost my mind AGAIN!

**Chapter **I can't if you think That I am Peter.../ Lost my mind again...

* * *

**With Dylan and Brenda (Dylan POV)**

"Brenda are you okay?" I asked, holding her arms she almost fell all over to me, but then Came Peter.

"Get Your hands off of her Zack" He said angry and I fast said "No no Peter this is not what you think she is drunk and she is she is fainting."

and she grab her off of me and Look at Brenda and she said "Look at those butterflies... aren't they pretty!?" and then she fainted. and I walk all over where she was "I tell you Peter" While I was kneeling and trying to know if she's okay, Peter said "I will handle this" but then someone again call Peter over the phone.

"I will right back don't move " Peter said to me but I grab Brenda in my arm and take her to my bed. and then walk to where is Ashley and Cole and everybody.

"Hmm bad news again Brenda get drunk but now she fainted, She is in my room" I said everyone gasp but Ashley said "I will go and check her out if she is okay or not" Ashley said that and she go to my room.

And Cody grab a glass of water for Brenda and everyone was trying to help her wake up. Then Peter came to us and said "hmm I got an emergency and I need to go now, so It seems that you guys and girls are doing a great job with her so, I hope that somebody can stay for the night with her, I will go tomorrow and take her with me" peter said,

Wow Peter really said that I tought he never will let me. I think he really got a real emergency But then Ashley said " I will take care of her, so you can go" I think she said, because if I said that I will stay with her, Peter won't let me. Ashley knew that with me Peter won't let me.

"Okay perfect Bye guys " He said while he was walking to the door and now he is out of my apartment finally. "Thanks Ashley" I said to her "It's okay no problem" she said.

**In the Room (Dylan's room)**

**After a couple of minutes... **Ashley was right next to her in the bed she took Brenda face, and then she took Cole's water, and threw it to her in the face and Brenda and Brenda wake up "what the heck!"Brenda said and I was in the other side of the bed right in the left of Brenda and but her head on my lap (I was in sitting position on the bed) and Ashley said "well she is okay Hope she get's better... My work here is done" she finally said while she was getting out of my bed and she took Zac Efron hand. "Bye everyone I will go to my hotel again" Ashley said and then she kiss all our checks and then she go off of the room. Then Alice and the other girls and Guys said good-bye and Now Cole is the only one with me and Brenda.

He sat himself next to Brenda were Ashley was and said "Well man hope she get's better" and Then Brenda said almost whispering "why everybody is gone?" and I said "I think the party is over" and she look at me with her eyes close "I'm sorry.." Then she Look at Cole now with her eyes open and said "Hey you look exactly like my friend Cole" and Cole laugh and said "it's because I'm Cole " he said and he kiss Brenda in her front of her head.

"Good Nigh Brenda good Night Dylan"Cole said while he gets up from my bed and get out of the room and Close the door.

Now I was alone with Brenda. She leaned her head on my lap again but with her eyes open she look at me and said "Peter..I am sorry.." she said to me I think she thinks that I am Peter I was about to tell her that I am not Peter but then she sat her self in front of me and said "I am sorry that I try to run away from you and for not let you sleep with me, But It's because you were totally a strager to me, But I think now I am ready to be all your girlfriend now that I know you more than before.." she said while she was getting close to me and I was looking at her in her eyes and she was looking at my lips, I was speechless but the only word I said was "Brenda.." But she cut me of and she pull her self all over to me and kiss me, and I kiss her back.

"Peter you are now like tha first moment (time) I kiss you"she said while she was kissing me. After a minutes..I lost again my mind and Hold her and I was in the top of her now but then I got to the reality and Open My eyes and stop kissing her. Looking at her in the eyes she asked "what?" and I said "I can't if you think that I'm Peter... Brenda..." I said still in the top of her, she laugh and asked "then who are you?" then I get up and sat my self again in the bed looking at her "I ..I am Dylan..." I said and Look down to other part except her eyes.

* * *

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	72. Brenda stay at Dylan's for the night

**Chapter 74 **Sorry Dylan...

* * *

**Brenda POV **

Omg omg omg "what you can be!" He kiss me just like Peter the first can't be Dylan I tought while I sat my self in the bed and Dylan get up from the bed and put the light more in power and said "I'm Dylan.. Brenda can't you see?" he said pointing himself, now that I realize that, was Dylan.

"I am sorry Dylan I most be so drunk now" I said in shock looking down and he came over me and I stood from the bed and he hug me and said "It's Okay Brenda..." He looked a little upset for some reason but then I pull him away and asked "then were is Peter?"

and he said to me "he said that he got an emergency, when you fainted and he said if someone could stay with you? and I offer"

"Omg I hope he is okay" and I sat my self again on the bed and he sat him self next to me and said "Well I just glad that you are okay Brenda"

"Thanks Dylan and thanks for stop when I was kissing you, That's prove that you care about me and you will not take advantage of me Dylan and thanks for that" I said while I was hugging him and he smile "right" he just said and then he stood up again "I think I will sleep on the couch to-night" Dylan said

But I asked "why?" and he just said "for your own safety" and I just laugh and asked "can I borrow a shirt of yours? are so comfy" and He laugh and he said "sure they are in the closet" He said pointing. and I said "thanks" and he close the door he was not in the room anymore. Then I put his shirt, I put a White shirt of him and open the door and walk to where he was in the kitchen drinking water. I touch his shoulder and he jump I think he didn't know that I was behind him. But he anyway laugh when he saw me. Still drinking the water he look at me and I asked "who do I look?" and he said with a smile "cute like always" and I just giggle and he walk to the living room and sat himself on the couch and I asked "Can I sit?" and he said "of course " and I sat beside him and he turn on the TV.

I leaned my head on his shoulder he was looking at the TV and I was looking at him "I am sorry Dylan" I said again to him. and he look at me with a sweet smile and said "it's okay Brenda you don't have to be sorry" He said while he was touching my shoulder to me to calm down. "But I really sorry"

I said and he look at my eyes again and said "Brenda I am the one that should be sorry, I kiss you back and I was not supposed to do it, you are a great girl Brenda and I.. " I cut him off saying "You are a great guy Dylan, I wish it will be more men's like you in this world, your such a good friend" I said, and an amazing kisser, I though and he hug him I love is perfume I said in my mind Oh my god why I am saying all this stuff?. But then he turn off the Tv and Look at me and Ask me "Brenda before you kiss me you were saying weird things, and I want to know, Why you wanted run away from Peter?" and I look at him...

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) Will Dylan tell her this night that he Loves her? In the next chapter you will know but I also going to tell his point of view :) It's brenda falling in Love with her Best friend? I put Two chapters in one day so check it out the previous please :) and Please review thanks tell me what you think thanks :)**_


	73. The next morning Peter came!

**Chapter**

* * *

**Dylan POV**

I was still waiting for her answer but she then she said "It's late and I don't really want to talk about it now, so can we just talk about other things?"She asked " I am worried Brenda you will tell me tomorrow" I said Looking at her serious. and she said " I promise Dylan" and we both smile.

I didn't want to sleep together this night because I don't wanted to lost my mind again with her, I have to stop my self because she still only see me like a friend and I hate that.

"I miss you been with you Dylan"She leaned her head again on my chest, and my heart was pounding fast again I bet she could hear it.

I was trying to slow it down but I can't and she laugh and said "Your heart is pounding fast" and I said "what? serious?" I said.

"yeah.. give me your hand" She said and I give her my hand and she put my hand on my chest "yeah I think it is" and then she let go of my hand and leaned again her head on my chest. and I leaned down on the couch she was already asleep in my chest I didn't want to wake her up so I didn't .

**The next Morning... Nobodys POV**

Someone enter to the apartment of Dylan and was Cole with Peter was like 9 of the morning, Cole walk to the Living room with Peter and they saw Dylan and Brenda sleeping together on the couch,Dylan was holding brenda in his arms "Dylan... Brenda... Peter is here" Cole said but they don't wake up then,Cole look at peter and Peter have an angry eyes. "DYLAN! Brenda wake up!" Cole cried out. and they wake up.

"hmm what Cole?" Dylan asked. and Cole said "Peter is here.." Cole said and Dylan sit him self and Brenda too, Dylan was getting up from the couch he knew he was in trouble now with peter, but Brenda was still on the couch, then Peter asked "why you have Dylan's shirt and why you were sleeping with him?!" Peter asked brenda angry. But Dylan said "Peter calm down nothing happen she always put my shirts, I didn't do nothing even brenda"

Dylan said but then Peter asked "and why she was asleep with you on the couch Dylan?" and Brenda said " I fall asleep Peter!"

" I though that she was staying with Ashely" Peter said walking to where is Dylan.

"Peter please" Brenda said a little scare. and Cole touch Peter shoulder "Man they are just friends" and Peter push Cole on the face and he fall down on the Floor, and Brenda run to where is Cole and yelled to Peter " who could you!? " While Brenda was trying to help Cole Dylan was already angry because he push his brother on the face.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) **_


	74. The big Fight of Dylan and Peter!

**Chapter 74 **Don't Dylan / Do you ever have a friend that makes you feel loved?

* * *

**Dylan POV**

Then I Hit Peter on the face and he fall down on the floor "Never Push my brother again or I will kill you Peter, I swear god That I will kill you Peter" But then Peter stood up from the floor and started to push me (hit me ) So I hit him back. We were on a big fight now and my nose was bleeding.

"Stop STOP Please Stop!" Brenda cried out. Now I was holding his shirt to hit him again But when I hear Brenda I look at her and stop, but Peter take advantage, when I pull him away, and Hit me on the stomach. "Gosh Stop Peter!" Brenda yelled to Peter and now he stop.

Peter was bleeding his mouth, Then Peter said "I wait you in the car" he said that to Brenda, and she don't said anything and he left the apartment.

Cole seemed that he was now okay, I was on the floor trying to get up but brenda walk all over to me crying and help me get up and she put me on the couch. Then she go to were is and help him to but he could walk without her help.

Then Cole sits beside me, and Brenda go to the kitchen and I look for the of first aid box then walk to where my brother and I were and without saying something and trying again to not cry she help us, by putting us the bandages. But then she look at us with red eyes and said "I'm Sorry..." and she stared to cry "I need to go.." she was walking to were is the door but I said "Brenda don't leave with him, he is not good for you" I said trying to get up from the couch, and trying to walk over her but she said "don't Dylan, Please, I made my desicion and I have to do this " she said while she was walking over me and hug me tight and kiss me on the check and then at Cole, While she was walking to the door she said "I will be in contact with you guys, no matter what"and she close the door and Leave us alone.

We were Like we didn't know what to do but then I walk to the door to see her but Cole said "Don't Dylan" and I stop my self.

* * *

**With brenda and Peter in the Car (brenda POV)**

I breathe out and open the door of the car, not looking Peter face he said "You know why I did it Brenda" and I look at him angry and said "Shut up! Peter, I want you make clear that Dylan and I didn't do nothing! why don't you belive me? Damn it peter" I yelled and he turn on the car and look at me "You really don't realize the way he look at you don't you?" Peter said and I said "It dosen't matter the way he look at me Peter we are nothimg more than friends, we are just friends Peter, do you never have a friend that make you feel happy and Loved Peter?" I asked to him and he don't said anything and started to drive I don't said anything.

after a minutes he finally said " I do have a friend..."He just said and I do not said anything.

* * *

**One week later...With Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale in the Hotel**

"Zac I think I am Pregnant..." Ashley said walking off the bathroom "what with who?" Zac said...

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) well now is all for today lol reader can I ask you one quiestion? If is yes..**_

_**Do you ever have a friend that make you feel loved?**_

_**If if yes good for you and If is no, you will found one :)**_


	75. Ashley is Pregnat! I'm going to keep it!

**Chapter**

* * *

**Ashley POV with Zac Efron in the hotel room**

"Who is the guy?" My boyfriend asked again, He is so annoying how could he ask that? but I anyway said "is obvious Zac is yours"

"Are you serious?" He asked, and I said "yeah I'm serious, this stuff can never lie" He was on the bed and he stood up with his on his head "I can't belive it I'm going to be a father!" Zac efron said happy looking at me with a smile, but I was not very happy about it I don't know if I'm ready to be A MOTHER. Then I said to Zac "Zac I don't know if I could do this I mean have a child running around and baby crying all the knights I Think I'm not ready..." and his smile fall down "But sweet thing..." Zac said and I said "Don't Zac I'm still not ready to be a mother, I'm sorry...I got to go"

* * *

**Nobodys POV**

In the other hand with Brenda and Peter in the house, Brenda was in the kitchen, Cooking something to eat. Then Peter walk all over to were she was and said "Okay Brenda I know you still mad at me, but I'm Hungry so can you please do something to eat for me?" Brenda was cutting potatoes. She didn't look at him and then he touch her shoulder and said "I said that I was sorry Brenda!"

"Was, What you are not sorry anymore?" Brenda finally said while she was turning around to see him.

Then he kiss her and said "I want to eat!... honey?" while he was looking at her in the eyes, by that she said "okay...I will cook you something,"

Then Peter smile and said "but will be vegetarian, I don't want you to win weight" and she just chuckle like 'how could he said that?'

* * *

**1 Day later.. With Ashley POV**

I was in the front door of Cole's apartment and I knock on his door, and he open it "Ashley! what brings you here?" Cole asked me and I said "Cole I know this is awkward but I need your advice" I said walking into is apartment "Okay so what are you talking about?" He ask, and I sit on the sofa looking down "I'm Pregnant with Zac's Baby" I said that and he almost fall down, "Wow omg surprises, surprises are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, pregnancy test never lie about that"

Cody walk to me and said "You are one of my best friends Ashley, I will say, you should keep the baby, you are mature now don't you thing"

"Thanks Cole but I still don't think that I that mature to have a baby...But I don't want to abort it...That will be a bad thing to do...Do I should call Brenda? she is a girl like me" I asked and he just nod yes. So I stood up and call her, and she pick it up, I still on Cole's apartment.

**Over the phone** with Brenda.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brenda I'm Ashley!" I said happy. and she said "Ashley how are you?"

"Not so good"

"Why? you are sick or something like that"She asked worried.

"No no I wish I was sick" I said and she said "Ashley don't you ever wish that! What happen?"

"Okay the thing is, I am pregnant and I don't know what I will do with the baby! "

"Omg OMG omg! You are pregnant!" Brenda said I think she is exited lol but I'm not "Okay yes so You are my best friend What should I do?"

"Keep it! abortion is not an option" Brenda said fast. Then I Said "and adoption that is an option right?" I asked that and she just don't said anything but after a few seconds she finally said "Ashley... You serious want to put your Baby on adoption so then he tries to found her real mom because he needs her, That will be sad Ashley Because in the future you will like to have a Baby, and then you will think of the one you have and put on adoption and your life will be miserable, because you will be asking, If his or she okay? Why I did this to my baby? What kind of women I am?..."Brenda started to said but I was already crying and I said "Okay I get it! I should keep this baby and I will take care of him/her Brenda"

"Thank god Ashley I so proud of you I want to see you and Hug you right now lol but sadly I can't" she said.

"Why?" I asked " I am sorry Ashley I got to go now bye" She said and she hung up the phone and I did the same.

* * *

**With Ashley and Cole (Ashley's POV)**

Cole look at me with a smile, I know he hear everything so I said "Yes cole I will keep the Baby" with a smile and he said "yay " and he hung me, I think he was very happy for me.

"Now go with your boyfriend the famous Zac Efron and tell him the good news girl!" he said while he was opening the door.

"yeah but first I will tell Dylan haha I'm so exited for this Baby" I said and I walk to Dylan's Apartment I knock and he open the door fast

" I am Pregnant!"

He was in shock I think "what? Oh my god my friend is pregnant!" He said and he hug me "Okay sorry Dylan I got to go now and tell my boyfriend"

"Okay I'm happy for you!" he yelled because I was running down stairs and I yelled back "thanks!"

and I leave.

* * *

Ashley tell Zac and they both were very happy for the Baby.

* * *

**And 1 moth later... with Dylan and Cole at a bar Dylan POV**

"Take this one it will help you..." My brother said while he give me a Vodka. "Man.. I don't want to get drunk" I said and he said "That's the only way you will stop thinking about her and crying for her, because she's only your friend."Cody said to me and I understand that I need to stop thinking like that so I said "Okay give me that Vodka" and he give it to me.

I was Drunk again and I saw Brenda with Peter entering to this Bar...

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Brenda and Peter were cool now with each other but she still didn't like the way Peter was treating her he something did bad thing to her and she was a little a afraid of him, but they were cool about what happen With Dylan and Peter. (about the fight)

* * *

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) I know A little confusing this chapter...So much going on...**_

_**But what will happen next? I WILL TELL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;) take care everyone :)**_


	76. Chapter 80

**Chapter**

* * *

**Brenda POV**

I was entering to the bar with Peter I think he really like's drinking a lot. But anyway I enter and I sit on a chair of the bar and waited Peter to buy the drinks at least I think he was going to buy them, He came to me and give me the drink and said "30$ please" I look at him with a face but I give him the money.

I drink it and I was not drunk Yay! I saw Peter walking to other way He was talking to a girls, he said that when he talks to a girl is because he know her so I let him talk to the four girls over there.

Then I saw a Blonde Man saying to the waitress "Give me another one!" he said slapping the counter, Ho god this is one of this men's that get drunk every day.

"Here you go" The waitress said to him and give him the drink.

And he drink it till the end, Gosh I thought. He has 3 empty drinks in the table.

Then he look at me and said "I need someone! People!" then he look to other way and then I realize that, that guy was Dylan and he was looking at me and I Think he didn't realize that he was looking at me, and when he look to the other way he was looking at his Brother, I fast walk to Peter and said That I need to do something, so he will not chase, Then I walk to where is Dylan and took his hand, while I was walking to where is Cole he said "Oh that was fast!" laughing. and I just roll my eyes, and then he stop me and hold tight my hand I look at him and he said "So at least I want to know your name!" he thinks that I was? oh no and he don't know who I am? Oh he in trouble "I'm Brenda Keep walking!" I said and he looked confused but keep walking.

Then I finally arrived where was Cole and I said to him "take him home Cole I don't want him to do something Crazy again please" I said giving Dylan to Cole. Dylan was with her eyes closed and laughing for some reason Cole Also was confused but I think he obeyed me, Because he leave the Bar.

I walk to where is Peter again and said "Peter you want to hang out with me or This girls?" I asked with my hands on my waist, and he chuckle and said "I think with both honey"

"What is wrong with you! give me the keys! I want to go!" I said to him and he chuckle again and said "hey! wait a minute, then how I supposed to drive back home?" he said and I said "This girl can drive you home Peter!" I said pointing to the girl he was talking to.

And he stood up from his chair and said "Okay okay you win I will go with you"

"The thing is that I don't want to go with you peter!"

* * *

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) what will happen next do Peter give brenda the keys, or Peter take brenda with him? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_** It will be SLOW updates now on sorry :(**_

_**It will get more interesting ;) I promise ;)**_


	77. You are never there for me Peter!

**Brenda POV**

"Hey honey let's talk out said" Peter said and he took me by the arm. And he take me to his car and pull me in the car and he enter to the car too and lock the door of the car. and Look at me "I ask you to marry me 1 week ago, Brenda and you said Yes! Why you want to leave me now?" Peter asked to Brenda "I have no choice! I try to love you but I can't you are never there for me Peter! only when you want to have fun and make out with me! that when you are there for me and I don't love you!" I yelled to him. and he took my hand.

"I will be a better person I promise" He said.

I look at him and I think he wasn't telling the truth and I try to open the door of the car. I can't "Please peter open the door " and he took my arm and pull me over to him and said "No till you said you are going to stay with me"

"Peter, please..." I only said and he slap me on the face "PETER!" I yelled crying. "I'm sorry babe I won't do that again I just want to be with you I don't want to lose you, Please stay with me and I won't hit you again."

and for fair I said "Okay Peter I will stay, just don't hit me again"

"it will never happen again"

Believing does words I stop crying.

"okay Peter but I need to go home and rest a little please" I said.

"okay" he said and he turn on the car.

* * *

**With Dylan and Cole on Dylan's apartment**

I was laying on the bed trying to open my eyes Cole was there just in front of me with a glass of Water, I took it and drink it "Feel better bro?" He asked, "I think so.." I said scratching my head.

"Well I'm afraid to tell you man, That Brenda safe you the other day" Cole said.

"what?" I asked confused. "Brenda was there and she saw me that drunk?" I asked again and my brother nod yes and said "yeah and on the road, You were singing stupid things of kindergarten songs"

"I got to call her" I said, my brother don't said anything and I call her. She didn't pick up.

But then she text me.

"She text me Cole" I said to Cole and he said "So what it said?"

"It said, _I'm okay Dylan, If I don't text you or call you on a moth, Find me..._ That what she only text me" I said worried.

**Few days later...**

Brenda text Dylan saying "meet me at the coffee shop at 8 p.m., I want to tell you something, I'm alone so you don't have to be worried"

Dylan smile at the txt and text her back "okay I'm going to be there I promise"

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	78. Coffee shop

**Chapter 81 **Coffee shop

* * *

**Dylan POV**

Was like 7:55 p.m when I was entering to the Coffee shop, I saw Brenda sitting on the sit of one of the tables with her head down. I smile and

I walk to where she was and said "Hey brenda!" she stood up from her chair and said "Hi Dylan!"

She hug me and I hug her back, then we pull each other away and take a seat.

"So How are you?" I asked.

"Better and you?" She ask me.

"Good I think?" I said and we laughed. Then we were in pure silence awkward, But then I break the silece saying "You want a Coffee?"

"Yeah sure of vanilla" She said, and I stood up and buy a cup of coffe for me and for her.

The when we were drinking the coffe she giggle and I asked "what?"

"I remember something that happen here"

"If you are talking abut the picture that I took you I download to my phone" I said reaching the picture on my phone.

"Oh loard you download it" she said covering her face smiling.

" Here you go, a little cute picture" I said and she took my phone and look at the picture and giggle, and started to look at the other pictures of me and her "Omg you have a lot of pictures of you and me on your phone"

"Yeah I think.."

"Those are good memories" She said while she give me the phone back and I stood up and sit next to her and said "and I need another one smile" I said while I kiss her check and she smile to the camera.

Then we look at the picture and laughed and I got back to my seat.

and she put serious "Dylan I got to tell you something..."

"Well I'm here to hear what is it?" I said curious.

"Well... I am..." she started to say.

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) **_

_**What she is going to say to Dylan find out in the next chapter.**_


	79. Do you Love (?)

**Chapter **Do you Love... (?)

* * *

**Dylan POV**

"I am... going to Marry Peter"Brenda said and my heart stop, my smile fall down and I was in shock. She look at me and notice my reaction and asked "Are you okay Dylan?"

I try to put my self happy but it was hard "Yeah I'm fine..." I said in low voice. "I just can't belive it..."

She stood up from her chair and I stood up from my fair take a deep breath put a smile on my face on hug her, while I was hugging her I said to her on the ear almost whispering "I'm happy for you, Hope you be happy with him"

I hug her tight and she hug me back and said "Yeah I hope that too" she said with a giggle.

I didn't want to let go the women that I love off my arms. But she pull me away and sigh "Well I think I will see you other day Dylan"

I hug her again and kiss her check for a few seconds and I pull away.

"Well..." I began to said but she said "I need to go now, but thanks for coming here and for buy me the coffee"

"No problem Brenda..."

* * *

She was walking to the front door of the shop and I was chasing her I open the door for her and said "This sucks I can't do this anymore"

"Brenda you can't Marry that guy!"

"Why Dylan?" She ask me.

"Because I love you"I said while I put my hands on each sides of her face and kiss her.

But that was only one thought that I have to bad it was not real...

* * *

Real life...

She walk to where is the door and I was chasing her and I open the door for her.

"Brenda...?"

"What Dylan?" She asked looking at me.

"Do you Love..." (?)

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :) **_


	80. Do I should tell her now?

**Chapter **

* * *

**Dylan POV**

"Do you Love... Peter?" I ask simply, looking at her in the eyes. She look at me back, chuckling and asked "Why not? why I shouldn't Love him? He is a great guy... "

"Is that I yes?"

"Yes" She only said sighing.

I was now kinda in shock...

**Brenda POV**

Trying to hold back my tears, I lied. He just look at me with red eyes. Why he always look at me this way? when I said that I Love Peter?

I just could not stand here... I sadly have to go with Peter. I couldn't just stay with Dylan another night.

I think with my friend I am absolutely more happy, than with my boyfriend.

When I am with Dylan I think I am less scare than with Peter.

Because Dylan always make me laugh make me happy and he is always worried about me. No friend even Cole or anybody make me feel that way.

Is only with Dylan...

And with Peter He doesn't make me laugh or make me happy, but I have to be with him, I'm still trying to love Peter but is hard.

I don't know why I'm like this with Dylan, I just trying to get out off my head that I love him, because that's just impossible.

I can't love my friend, even when he is younger than me but do age matters?

Anyways out of my thoughts, Dylan just froze there staring at me in the eyes. So I made my move and touch his warm hand and said "Dylan?"

"What?" He just said, still holding his hand I said "I gotta go now "

"Yeah okay..."He just said he even flicker? He was just staring at me "well... okay see ya?"

Then I take my hand away from his and just I walk one step and he took my arm.

And said...

**Dylan POV**

Do this is the end? for me trying to get her? Do she is saying the truth? What I am going to do now? Tell her what I really feel about her?

and if she doesn't feel the same? What I am going to do?

Stay like an Idiot for ever?

All does questions were on my head...

Now that I have her on my arms do I should tell her? Do this is my opportunity? But she is going to marry with peter...

_**Well now, what do you think? Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_

_**I am doing this story like Romeo and Juliet but in my way.**_

_**I am trying to End this Long story but this still not the end ;)**_


	81. Good-bye

**Chapter **

* * *

**Auther Note:** _If you do not read the previous chapter, Read it before you read this one, so you don't get confused ;) thanks _

**Brenda POV **

I look Dylan in the eyes and Ask my self, Why he stop me this time? He look kinda of nervous...

But then he Finally said "Brenda...When I can see you again?"

I was hoping he whole said other thing, but I think friends is where we belong...

"I will call you" I said with a sweet smile and he pull me to him and hug me tight "Good-bye Dylan"

He chuckle and said while he was pulling me away "Good-bye Brenda...Hope you will be happy with him" With a small smile rand he looked so cute.

And I began to walk away from him and he yelled to me "Call me!"

and I yelled Back "I will!"

* * *

**With Dylan and Cole in the apartment**

Dylan enter to the apartment and slam the door, Cole notice that Dylan was already here and he notice he wasn't in mode right now.

He watch his brother with red eyes walking slow and Looking down the floor while he, lay on the couch.

Cole walk over to him and asked "What happen?"

Dylan put a hand on his face Trying to not cry, he asked to his Brother Cole

"Do you know how it feels to let go of someone, you really love for a long time just for them to be happy?"

and tears fall from Dylan eyes, Cole touch his shoulder trying to cheer his brother, But Cole at the same time, he was confused.

What happen back there? he thought.

But he anyway response the question to his brother.

**Cole POV**

"I think I don't know how it feels" Do this was the right answer? any way I said it and asked "What happen?"

"She is going to get married with Peter" my brother said looking at me with wide eyes.

Does words said everything... That real ashamed "Do you tell her?" I ask.

My brother stood up from the couch take a deep breath and said "No I was so Fucking scare, that she will not feel the same way about me!"

Why my brother doesn't risk him self into that? Does he think he will not make her happy? Because that's odd. All the time I see Dylan with Brenda, I see her smile.

My brother walk to his room and Close the door and locked it.

* * *

**Few days later...**

* * *

_**This is not the end Lol never will end like this...Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	82. Chapter 85

**Chapter **

* * *

**With Ashley and Zac Efron Past How Zac get Ashley back**

"What do you want Zac?" Ashley said

" I know it's been a while, But baby, I got something that I really want to let you know, you say to everybody that you hate me  
Couldn't blame you because I left you all alone, yeah..I know that I left you all alone" Zac said.

"And yeah, now I'm back at your hotel door,"  
She was looking at me unsure,I should've seen it before.

"You're all I think about, baby" Zac said.

"Don't be stupid Zac" Ashley said back.

"I was so stupid for letting you go, But I-i-i know you're still the one, You might have moved on, But girl, you should know,That I know you're still the one,I know it's saying too much, But I will never give up, I'm really hoping you'll forgive me about breaking up with you for Vanessa"

"I keep talking, begging, tell me what I want to hear, yeah Girl, just tell me what I want to hear, I tried to start again and find somebody  
But I remember all the time and all the words we said, yeah, I can't get it out of my head"

"Zac why are you saying me this?" Ashley asked confused. "Don't is obvious I want you back Ashley forget about Vanessa and let's be together Lets move on, and be Together I love you" Zac said.

"I thought you Love Vanessa you said it on a magazine" Ashley said.

"That was two years ago, and I didn't actually Love her I like her but I don't love her as much I love you"

"Zac Please are you saying the truth? I don't want you to break my heart again" Ashley said.

"I will never do that again Ashley, So do you forgive me? " Zac efron ask.

"Okay.."She said and he kiss her.

**With Ashley and Zac Not past**

In the Hotel room in the bed.

"Do you remember how I get you be mine again?" Zac asked

"Yeah..Does words that you said were so weird I mean by coming from you?"

"Well the truth is some of the words are from Dylan's He left a letter on his table when I visit him, you weren't there that Time, he was like writing something and it said for Brenda and what he said there (in the letter) said so much things about us I of course all does words That I said weren't of the letter, I added the part ' I left you all alone'. Zac said.

"So you read the letter without Dylan noticed that you read it?"Ashley asked.

"Yep why?"

"And it said for Brenda at the end?"Ashley asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Omg this is so romantic" Ashley said.

"Why?"

"I think he is making letters for her to let her know how he feels about her" Ashley said.

"But that was two moths ago, I don't think he still doing that"Zac said.

and Ashley looked confused and ask "Why?"

"Because I hear that Brenda is going to get married" Zac said.

Ashley stood up from the bed and yelled "What!? from whom did you hear that? "

"From Cole...Didn't you know she is going to marry?"

"No I got to do something Brenda can't Marry Peter..." Ashley said.

_**.Well that's all for today hope you like it please review thanks :)**_

_**I did this chapter fast lol hope you like it please review thanks :)**_


	83. Author Note: Thanks everyone

**Author Note:**

Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank The guest that made that last review, Because made me realize that I have to work more hard at my english.

So sorry for all this chapters, My grammar is not good I know, I am trying to do my best, hope somebody notice that.

So long ago I notice that, each chapter I publish was way to short and so Long by that I mean 85 chapter!? I never wanted to go so far.

But it was because I made short chapters each day, and I forgot to edit it before publish it, so sorry for that.

When I read my prior chapters of this story my reaction was I 'suck' My english SUCK how could I publish that?

And another thought, My chapter are way to short and this story seems to Long that the guests I think, only looking the chapters are going to said

"Nope this is way too LONG!"

I think some people wold ask, "hmm do this story would finish already?"

Yeah...

I made mistakes, everyone made mistakes. But in my case I make so much mistakes at my english.

As you should know this is not my real language. I speak and write in Spanish Español.

I made stories in english because, almost all the people in fanfiction speaks English.

and I think ' Hey! if I do a story in my language nobody wold check it out and tell me what he/she thinks about this story that I made"

So I decide "Well let's do it in English, So I could do what I love writing and at the same time I learn english, and people wold read it!"

It that was a great Idea?

Disneychannelstory I think she always support me and I think she understand me well I think...Lol... But I would like to thank her for review all of my stories.

She/He is the only one that made me not give up and keep going on my stories, So thanks Disneychannelstories.

Someone should check out her stories I love them Lol but you should Talking serious haha.

But talking about my last guest

She/he said that she didn't know what was the plot of this story, She/he Thinks that this story is going to no where.

Don't be afraid of telling me what you think.

I understand, because what he or she said is truth.

But don't worry I would try to make sense on my story.

I was waiting for someone who tell me the real truth about what she/he Thinks of my story.

Because all that is truth, what my last guest said was complete truth and I am the author who is telling this.

She/He wasn't mean, she/he said the truth, he said the truth about my story and he said what he thought of it.

This time will way slow updates, Because I want to finish this story, I will put Long chapter and I will take my time to learn english so sorry if I don't update.

* * *

Well I would said of what is my story about even when I haven't got in there.

Plot of the Story:

* * *

A women named Brenda, Came to New York to visit her friends Dylan and Cole.

She also came To NY looking for a men, (boyfriend).

She stays at Dylan's apartment.

Dylan has a crush on her over all this years but now he Loves her but he is afraid of telling her.

They go to a Carnival, at the Carnival she sat on the chair of kisses, To find her new boyfriend.

She blind her eyes, She couldn't see the guy who was going to kiss her.

Dylan her friend take the only opportunity to kiss her to show his feeling for her.

He kiss her, but he was way to scare of telling her.

So when she was about to see the guy who kiss her,Dylan put another men on the chair (Peter).

He don't know why? But he didn't want to lose her friendship.

So she think that the guy who was now on the chair (peter)

She thinks that he was the one for her.

But he was a Bad guy who is married with another girl.(Jessica)

He is a bad guy too because he is a criminal, She fall for him, But she didn't know he was a bad boy.

Peter never tell her who he really is, He just keep playing with her.

and He take advantage that her wife was going to leave off the country.

Then after moths she Realize that she Loves Dylan but she is afraid of telling him.

* * *

Brenda falls for a Bad guy, Dylan Loves her but he don't tell her what are his feelings for her.

(Brenda is realizing that Peter is a bad guy, but when she realize it is too late)

Peter tell her that she can't go, Because if she go. He will kill her.

Brenda is pretending to Love Peter when she actually Loves Dylan.

Dylan and Brenda are afraid of telling each other their real feelings, about each other.

Brenda marry Peter, because she has no choice.

When Brenda decide to let go of Peter, because he abused of her.

Peter find out what Dylan and Brenda did when they were drunk, And he try to kill her.

But he didn't?.

Brenda get's pregnant of Peter, she tell him and he try to kill her again, He didn't belive that was of him (the baby).she try to scape but she couldn't.

Peter abused of her, she was getting crazy.

Dylan realize how many moths have pass, without see her and he decide...

* * *

Okay I will stop here, I am telling way to much about the futures chapter...

Do this was a plot or a résumé? Oh god lol sorry I am truly bad at Plots but hope you understand about what is the story.

Is about a women who Marry the wrong guy, Then she realize she LOVES Dylan, (Dylan loves Brenda)

Does two people are afraid of telling each other their feelings. bla blah bla lol

But it is too late for her telling him the real feelings?

Is like a Romeo and Juliet but on my way haha.

Always happy endings Don't worry ;)

* * *

Oh and Guest:  
Please never tell a person to stop her/his story. Because even if he or she is younger or Older.

You don't know in what place they are, You know, bullying, Family problems or death... I don't know but if He/she is bullied, the people who said

"You are not worth it "and she/he try to join fanfiction, To prove or to know if they are worth it or not, By doing a story to let go of the stress or whatever.

The least a person wants is to hear or read a review that say "You should stop writing"

How could they feel?l,

They will be asking:

Do my supposed friends have the reason? I am not worth it?

and they could commit a suicide, You don't know and I don't know but, You know how kids are this days.

That's why if I don't like the story that I am reading, I even review.

Or if she/he have a bad grammar like me I tell him "Your story is good, but you need to work out on your grammar"

So someone will not give up on keep writing.

Guest you did the right thing and I am glad, You don't say I should stop writing, I think you were a little sorry for me, Because you don't know if I'm Younger or older.

But for other people:

Sometimes we have to think about it before plublish a bad comment.

You don't want a person stop her dreams for a comment right?.

* * *

I like to people be happy, not sad, so.

I really appreciate this last review,

Because now I know I have to work harder.

Well let's stop writing here, I just wanted to tell this guest and Disneychannelstories Thank you :)

I will publish another chapter when I think I'm better at english bye! :D

Take care everyone :D

Oh and Also check out the stories of Ellivia22 She is really good too!

Well bye!


	84. Chapter 87

**Chapter 86**

**Author note:** I try my best so please don't do not judge me. I keep learning everyday and I will work more harder everyday on my english.(Remember I not Perfect) So give me a chance ;) Thanks :) This is a long Chapter... I am nervous right now lol

* * *

Story:

Brenda was on the couch, was at night, Peter arrived to the house.

Peter is drunk, very drunk. He open the door of the house, Throw the keys on the table and look at Brenda.

"I Know your Secret Bi**" He only said, looking at her with a face.

Brenda look at Peter back, her heart stopped. She is now afraid. But she anyway ask "What secret?" just to make sure.

He walk to his room and, came out with a newspaper in his hands and a video tape.

"What's that?" She ask, her voice was cracking up.

"Your Dirty little Secret HONEY!"

**Brenda POV**

He threw me the newspaper and he put the video on the DVD (TV).

I was looking at the newspaper, and it was of the time, that the paparazzi thought that Dylan and I were dating.

"Where did you found this?, Peter! this is not truth!" I said.

"On the trash..." He only said.

Then the videotape, Play it.

It was of the news, It was of the time that I was on the club drunk, and the time, when Dylan got drunk on the bar and he kiss me.

I have nothing to said, My voice doesn't sound.

I just look at Peter, with tears in my eyes, and fear, I didn't notice that he was already staring at me.

He put an evil smile and said "Now is time for you to pay back! little Bi**"

I was getting up from the couch, slowly. Looking at him in fear.

"Peter you are drunk, I think is better for you to go to bed" I suggested.

"Oh I will go to bed..." He said walking more and more closer to me. "But... with you"

He touch my arm and I pull him away. "NO!" I yelled to him. "I will never sleep with you! never in my life"

He took my arms, and said "Well honey, is too late"

He held my arms tightly ,And I started to drop tears "Peter please don't do this to me"I beg him.

He don't said anything. He started to kiss me. I was kicking him, pushing, him trying to scape.

Then he stop, He took me by my two hands and took me to his room.

He locked the door so I couldn't escape.

Then he hit me on the face. I yelled in pain. "NO PLEASE DON'T" I yelled, at the same time trying to cover my face.

He started to take my clothes off, and he hit me again on the face. I was now without consciousness.

* * *

6 o'clock of the morning...

After days that Brenda has told Dylan, that she is going to marry Peter, Ashley call Brenda, (Brenda is on Peter house.)

Brenda run to the kitchen, (there was the phone) and she pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Brenda?" Ashley ask.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? you sound upset..." She ask worried.

"No, I am fine, what's up?" Brenda clean her throat.

"You can't marry Peter!, I look on his Facebook, and he already has a wife!" Ashley said.

"No he as no wife, and I already marry him..." Brenda said, trying to not belive what her friend was saying, and almost whispering.

She don't want to belive it, because, She anyway as to live with Peter.

"Her Name is Jessica, Brenda he has a wife!"

Brenda, hear a noise of footsteps of someone walking to the kitchen. Brenda hung up the phone quickly.

It was Peter.

She hung up the Phone fast, because she was not supposed to talk over the phone.

**Brenda POV**

"Peter, why are you up so early?" I ask. He was walking over to me " I couldn't sleep..." He just said on sleepy tone.

He kiss me and I don't kiss him back.

"Oh sure!, you still mad at me? " He said while he was slapping the counter.

"If you are talking of what you did to me just few days ago...Why would't I?" I only said while I was walking to the refrigerator, looking for some water.

Without looking at him.

"Don't be scare baby, You are not pregnant"

I don't look at him, I just take a deep breath and hold my tears, I took the water, drink it and leave the kitchen.

"I am your husband Brenda, you can't ignore me like that"He yelled at me.

I walk to the bathroom fast and lock the door, I lay down on the floor and began to cry.

* * *

Few days later...

(Friday With Peter and Jessica)

"Hey CHICK!" he said to Jessica, They were on the airport.

"Hey Peter! I Finally see you" Jessica said happy.

He hug her and said "So how you been? you look FAT like a pig!" He said looking at her stomach.

She ignore his insult and said "Peter I am pregnant..."

* * *

Weeks later...

Peter won't let Brenda get out of the house, She is forced to stay.

**Brenda POV**

Peter every Saturday, Tuesday and Friday go out of the house and stays till the other day in someone else's house or apartment.

and he left me locked in the house, all does days. All alone.

When he came to the house he came drunk or something like that.

And he always talking to someone over the cellphone, I ask "who is it?" and he only said "My sister" and he keep talking over the cellphone, walk on another room and lock the door.

So it will be hard for me to listen his conversation.

It is really his Sister?

I felt dizzy so I run to the bathroom and throw up.

Days later... I found out that I'm pregnant. I couldn't believe that I got pregnant with my biggest enemy.

I didn't tell Peter that I'm pregnant, but I know he is going to find out anyway.

and I didn't want to tell him, because I don't know what is going to be his reaction... I don't know if he is going to kill my baby or do something bad to him/her or me.

I got 15 calls of my friends, especially of Dylan's and 30 text message. Impressive don't you think?

They said 'that, they are worried about me, please call us or answer'

Ashley text me that "The mood of Dylan as changed, that they saw him alone in an alley?. That he don't longer sleep"

It was sad,Because I could never answer the phone or even text. I was worried because my friends were worried..

I'm sad.

and I was more sad and worried about Dylan. I don't know why but, he is the only person I miss more.

After the day that Peter raped me. Peter said

"Don't tell nobody that I raped you or I will kill you or Dylan okay? Oh and now on, You will pay the bills of this house"

So since that day I never answer the phone.

But then the cellphone rang, I look around to make sure, if Peter still on the other room talking to his sister, so I could pick up the phone.

He still talking, so I pick up the cellphone quickly.

"Brenda?" I hear a Man voice (over the phone)

"Yeah?Dylan?" I said, whispering, while I was walking to the bathroom.

"Brenda where are you?" He ask on serious voice,but then I hear the door of Peter room open. "Where are you Brenda?" Peter yelled, I gasp and hung up the cellphone.

"On the bathroom?"

Once again, Another call fail.

* * *

Few days later...

Peter do the same process of all the days...

But now he finally get out of his room and said "I need to go now"

"where?" I ask.

"My sister needs me right now" He said while he was grabbing his jacket.

"You know someday you should take her here, I want to meet her, oh and please may you lay the window open, please? is hot in here" I asked trying to convince him about the window, at the same time curious about this girl.

" yeah...Well,you know the rules no leaving babe" He said while he was walking to the front door.

"Why would I leave you baby?" I said, playing the game. But I really want to leave. Of course.

"Yeah right, bye" He only said and he leave the house.

Okay I think this is my opportunity, to scape of this jail. I make sure he doesn't lock the window of the room.

* * *

With Peter and Jessica on an apartment.

"Hey chick or Chicken!"He said to her, Jessica was on the couch and said "Finally what take you so long?"

"Traffic" said Peter. He kiss her and seat beside her and turn on the TV.

"Your sister still staying at your house?" She ask looking at him.

"Yep, She don't like many people to stay in one house, and she is paying the bill, so..." He said and she finish, "So you could have the money to pay the things of the baby blah blah blah" She said laughing.

"Yeah I love you"

"I love you too, sorry for been mad this days because you were not here with me, But now I know you do all does things for me, because you love me" Jessica said smiling at him, he didn't look at her, he just chuckle, looking at the TV.

* * *

With Dylan POV

I was writing on a paper.

Feeling the time heavier and more contaminated, With my false senses, Learning every time the situation, that you're not here,when I return to my apartment feeling bad, Nothing gives me grace anymore, I feel confused, desperate.

If you don't come back, I will keep on dying every day a little bit, I live absent, and to wake up without you is a thing of the crazies, Without you the hours have the Colour of the darkness and of full pain, the things have changed, I'm alone and scared and Afraid of telling you.

Your words run by the corners, even here I can hear them, and Every syllable is breaking my heart, Maybe because I keep the same hope that one day you will come back, I am broken into pieces, desperate.

How I could tell you that I love you?

* * *

Cole enter to the room, that I am, I stop writing and hide the paper.

"Hey Dylan, how you doing today?" He ask me, while he walk over to me.

"Better I think?" I only said, well I think I need to hide my feelings now on. I don't want to People worry.

"I was wondering if you could get your butt out of this could and dark room, so we could have some brotherly time?" He said, while he touch my shoulder , trying to convince me and cheer me up. I look at him and chuckle.

"Yeah,I think... I should not be like this, I think she will never be mine...I got to convince my self that She doesn't love me, in her eyes I am only her friend..." I said with a sigh.

"I am sorry bro, but if I was you at that moment, I would have taken that opportunity you had at the coffee shop, But you did not tell her" Cole said, I know he was right, But I always froze and the words don't came out of my mouth.

"I was nervous and I always froze, also she put me into shock, when she tell me that she was going to marry Peter, I could not stop that..." I said.

"If she is happy with Peter I would not stop that, I only want to make her happy" I finish.

"Okay, Let's not put you in sad mode, Let's go and meet some girls , Well for you because I have already a girlfriend Debby" Cole said.

"God I miss my girl" My brother said with a sigh.

"But I don't want to date another girl...If I do that I would be cheating on Brenda..." I only said.

"Dylan!Open your eyes! I am sorry but you are not her boyfriend she never was your girlfriend, YOU HAVE TO LET HER GO!, and the only way you can do that is by meeting new girls"

I think my brother is right, but is hard to let go of someone you loved since the first day.

"okay... I will try"

I stood up from the couch and put a shirt and some jeans.

"So where we going?"

I asked while I was walking to the front door of the apartment.

* * *

With Brenda POV

I dress up and I opened the window, I throw my self out of the window. I fell on the grass.

"ouch, that hurt" I said while I was touching my head. I stood up from the grass.

I started to run away, from the house.

I got no cellphone on my hands, Peter take it.

after running over like a half an hour, I throw up on a garbage can, That I found. I arrived to the city, was not so far.

I have a bracelet, that Peter give me when we get married. He forced me to put it on, I know if Peter look at his cellphone he would know where am I.

I couldn't take it off.

I reach a public phone. I found a quarter on my pocket.

I call my Mom, She is in China but I wanted to hear her voice.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, who is it?" My mom asked.

I smile, almost crying I said "It's me mom, Brenda,"

"Oh my darling are you okay?"

"No mom, I am sadly no okay. " I said tearing up.

I don't want her to know in what situation I am.

So my mom said "Don't tell me you wanna be,The kind of girl who's drowning, And don't go holding on to anything, That's gonna keep you frowning, darling. Everyone's compelled to look into the mirror when they're crying, Just because your tears are pretty, doesn't mean they'll get you by."

and I said "Mom, Sing me a sad song and make me feel better. Sing me a happy song and I might start to cry. Because everything feels like it's going around in circles, and everyone knows that the world is upside down"

"You were once a little baby,full of optimistic wonder, So what got into you to make you think that it could pull you under, honey? Could it be that we were under, The impression life was perfect? And when the bubble burst, We understood that every part of it hurts "My mom said.

The public phone is running out of the agreed, minutes.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too my Darling, take care and..." The public phone, ran out of minutes.

I hung up the phone, lay down on the dirty floor and started to cry harder.

* * *

In the other hand Dylan was with Cole walking around the club.

Cole has introduced many girls to Dylan but all the girls looked like bi***s.

But then I girl walk to Dylan and said "You want to dance?" he nod yes.

He dance with her, Then she took his hand and take him to another room and began to kiss him, It didn't feel right, but he try to forget what he most loved (Brenda).

The girl was trying to get in the other part with him, but he stop her and said "I'm sorry, this not feel right, I even know your name..." He said that because the girl was trying to take his clothes off.

Then she said "I'm Megan, and Why you said that?"

"Because I am in love with someone else and I can't stop thinking about her right now, I'm sorry... I got to go" He said while he was opening the door of the room.

She felt awkward, he felt awkward, they all felt awkward at the same time.

Then Dylan came out-side of the club and take a deep breath.

He look at the sky, It was at night.

Still with lipstick of the girl who kiss him, his brother came out of the club too.

Cole look at him and said "Man I was looking for you all over the club, what happen? and why you have lipstick on your mouth?" He ask curious.

Brenda was walking to where they were, It was pure causality, that she was walking on the same street that they are.

She stop walking and stare at the two guys, she was trying to recognize their faces.

She was just a few feet away from them.

"Is Dylan and Cole" She whisper smiling.

"What more!? I make out with a stranger!"Dylan yelled kind of angrily and guilty.

She stop smiling she was hearing their conversation. Dylan and Cole don't realize that Brenda was a few feet's away from them.

"That was part of my plan, to get you all your stress out for her" Cole said to Dylan while he touch his shoulder.

Brenda bracelet beep.

When her bracelet beep (Sound) , it was because, Peter check out his cellphone and now he knows where she is.

She gasp. "oh no"

Cole keep talking to Dylan, but Dylan ignore him, then he hear someone saying 'oh no' and he said to his brother. "Shut up! I hear something."

"What I don't hear anything"

"Just...Shut up" He said looking around to other part except his brother face.

Dylan hear a women sobbing, he look at the sides. and saw the shadow of Brenda, she was on a dark place.

He walk over to where she was, he was trying to figure out, who is the one sobbing.

"Brenda?" Dylan ask, she walk to where he was just one feet away from her...

(Brenda still have the marks on the face of the time that Peter the hit her.)

* * *

_**Well that's all for today, I won't say is better my english. I will keep working on it ;) I just wanted to publish this chapter.**_

_**Now that I am on my finals Chapters hahaha.**_

_**It was hard to write.**_

_**Some people will said.**_

_**That They don't saw improvement.**_

_**But I still working on it.**_

_**Never will be Perfect my english because that is not my frist language.**_

_**I hope people understand that.**_

I never said, how Peter look like or Jessica, well here you go:

This is how Peter look like (His appearance)

Peter as brown hair and (Dark brown eyes), Jessica have dark red hair and dark blue eyes.

_**Sorry for all the mistakes.**_

_**I still don't understand passive Voice and Active voice on English so... Sorry again :[**_

_**Hope you like it Please review and tell me what you think thanks very much :D**_


	85. Ashley leaves New York

**Chapter 87 **You choose me/ Past/ Trying to find Brenda/ saying goodbye to Ashley/ Brenda call

* * *

**Author note:**

**Hi guys I really want to thank you for your sweet Reviews, The Guest and genevieves15 you guys made me smile.  
**

**You guys realize that I was and still working hard with my english. So thanks, you guys are awesome! ;) I Want to hug you lol.**

**I did this chapter more fast because, I'm going to vacation! and I will not update, till god knows when. But I will still work hard for you guys. Always sorry for my mistakes. Hoping the next chapter will be better my english ;)**

* * *

Story: Where we left? Oh here...

Brenda walk more closer to them.

She hug him, trying to hold her tears she whisper. "He found me, I am sorry...Please if I don't contact you in this moth, Try to find me" and she left the guys with only does words, she run away from everything.

They were confused, what just happen? Dylan thought.

He just saw a devastated Brenda, that just hug him and say does words, and disappeared.

Dylan was about to chase her but Cole took Dylan arm, before he could run away to look for Brenda, and said "No just let her go"

"Just what I needed" Dylan said looking at the sky.

* * *

Brenda was running away from everything trying her best to scape.

But Peter was tracking her.

She try her best, to take off the bracelet, but she couldn't take it off.

"Haaaa"She yelled, to no where.

Then she saw the car of Peter.

She try to run away but Peter took her by the arm.

Now she was on his car and Peter look at her and said "I'm disappointed of you"

"You rape me Peter, you are treating me like Shit! like if I am nothing! I am a human being! why you do this to me?, Why me?"Brenda asked crying.

"You choose me" He only said and began to drive.

* * *

The Past: 2009

Dylan's room.

"Oh god... the Teach said I have to do some poem, Story or Lyrics, but I got nothing on my mind" Dylan said to Brenda.

He is at the writing desk. He let a sigh and look at Brenda and ask "Have any Ideas?" Brenda was walking over the room looking for Ideas to came to her head.

It was at night.

Then she said "Well what about this, : I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined, I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned. Staring at the blank page before you, Open up the dirty window. Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find." London began to said.

"Wow that sound great I will write that, go on" Dylan said, Smiling writing what Brenda was saying on a paper.

She laugh but she go on "Reaching for something in the distance, So close you can almost taste it. Release your inhibitions, Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in, No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips..."

Dylan chuckle, some how he was getting inspired of her.

"Drench yourself in words unspoken, Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten."

She stop. Dylan look at her like 'why you stop?' She look at him and said "Hey let me think okay, this words don't came out for nowhere"

He laugh but he wait her, after a minutes of thinking hard she said "Okay write this...I break tradition, sometimes, my tries are outside the lines.  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way. Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window,Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find, Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it, Release your inhibitions, Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else, Can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins...The rest is still unwritten"

"Okay all sound good, but why you repeat some parts?" Dylan ask while he finish writing.

"I lost imagination, and is your work not mine so, Think about something if you want to change it" Brenda said while she took a seat next to him.

He look at her and said "No no is fine I will let it like that, but thanks for helping me"

"You are welcome"

Some how, Does words stay on Dylan's mind.

Because it tell something about him too.

"Now, I want you to do poems or lyrics and gave it to me, So I could check them out and tell you if you are good or not, That's the only way you are going to learn how to do poems for your teacher. You have to be inspired but take your time" She said.

"Okay, I will try but. I got to tell you I'm not very good on does things" Dylan said to her looking at the paper and then at her.

She touch his shoulder and said "Don't worry take all your time"

So since then, that's why Dylan write on a paper what he feels about Brenda.

So some day he would give it to her.

* * *

Not Past:

Two months have passed. Dylan had called Brenda more than 30 times in this past two Moths, She never picked up. Because of Peter.

One moth ago, he ask to the a police to find her.

and now he go again to the station police and ask, if they found Brenda.

"No we haven't found her sir, and we are going to stop looking for her, because we have no time to find her. We have more important cases here so.." One police said.

"What kind of Police are you?!" He yelled to the police officer.

"My friend...we have not time for you so move alone" The police said looking to his computer.

"Don't tell me friend! She is a missing Women!" I yelled to him angrily.

The officer stood up from is chair and said "You said that she is with her husband so... She has to be okay don't you think?" The police officer said.

"What part of she tell me to find her you don't understand! You are an IDIOT! I will do your job for you and I will find her" Dylan yelled angrily to the officer.

Dylan walk away from the station Police.

The police who spoke with Dylan, Is a friend of Peter, so he didn't do anything for Brenda.

* * *

Cole, Ashley and Zac efron were helping Dylan to find Brenda.

But Ashley stop because she as to move again to California.

They all were worried about Brenda.

Ashley was sad because she couldn't pass the vacation with her best friend.

But Few days later...

Dylan and Cole made a little goodbye Party to Ashley and Zac Efron.

They were going to leave New York that night.

* * *

Out side of the airport: 10:30 p.m.

Saying Goodbye to Ashley and Zac Efron.

Ashley was already crying. Dylan hug Ashley tight and said "I'm going to miss you Ashley, take care and the baby" She laugh and pull him away, look at Dylan and said "I will take care, not worries. Now you take care yourself. I know you are worried about Brenda, also me and I'm very sad that she is not here in this moment. But you can't let the sadness bring you down."

"That's what Brenda Told me few years ago. When I broke up with one of my girlfriends 'Don't let the sadness brigs you down'"

She chuckle "To me too, when I broke up with this guy over there" She said pointing to Zac Efron "But look at us now... Zac and I get back together"

"We always got our feelings in hiding, that's why we never work out." She said still looking at Zac saying goodbye to Cole. "But then, he tell me his real feeling about me. That the feelings that he had with Vannesa were fake and I belive him. I felt the same and now we are back together." She smile.

"Wow" Dylan said and Ashley look at him. "Yeah and now I'm pregnant and still can't belive that I got already 3 moths"

She said letting a tear go out. She chuckle and saw Cole and Zac coming to where they are.

She hug Cole tight and pull him away and said "I'm going to miss you guys so much"

"We too" Cole said.

Zac give the hand to Dylan, "Goodbye man. Never give up on Brenda"

Dylan smile.

Zac Efron took his and Ashley suitcases.

And said to her "Ashley honey we got to go now"

She nod 'okay' and hug once more the guys and said "Bye guys, see you on California one day" She said.

Ashley raise a hand to them saying goodbye.

They did the same too and she go in the Airport.

Then I few minutes later someone call Dylan, it was Brenda.

Dylan was walking over his car but he stop and Quickly answer the phone. Cole already leave the airport on his own car.

"Hello?" He heard Brenda saying.

"Brenda are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She lie.

"Is been over two moths and you never Call me, I was getting desperate, my heart on fire there in the calendar, searching and searching you like a mercenary. Please tell me where you are that I haven't found you...I'm worried. The hands of the clock turn.I go the other way. drinking life in small sips and downing it in full. You saw me like that in front of you what an enormous impact... To join in your gaze tell me if one has to be..."

"Dylan..."Brenda said.

But he keep talking.

"They tell you that they saw me alone in an alley. that I no longer sleep, and that my mood has changed. And where are you?"

_That my pressure just doesn't resist, I'll search for you, come back to me. because Women you don't know, That I could risk my life for you._

_Doesn't matter what comes upon me so that you know I love you._

_I need you like a dog his master._

_that if you don't answer everything here is chaos._  
_You saw me like this in front of you, what an enormous impact..._

_From November to January_  
_I know I need you_.

" from June to September at least I want you to be with me. That Peter doesn't own you" Dylan said to Brenda.

_and in March the love, __in December you and me. __it doesn't matter my beloved,_ _if it is needed, if it is necessary I risk my life for you. _Dylan thought to said but he didn't say it.

"Dylan!" She cried out.

Dylan stop talking.

"I talk to Peter..."She began to said.

* * *

**Okay that's all for today guys. Thank you so much for reviewing :D I still want to hug you guys XD**

**In this chapter, I did it more fast than the other one.**

**So, Sorry for the mistakes.**

**This story won't get through chapter 100.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, thanks :)**


	86. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89** A first Day with him

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

_Hey guys, I update this Chapter because I finish it earlier. But now I'm serious 'I'm going to take a break and have my vacations lol ' _

_Tell me what I have to fix or improve more guys please :) Thanks :)_

**With Brenda and Peter**

Peter was looking at Brenda serious. But she keep talking over the phone. It was so wrong for her to said this.

"I talk to Peter..."

Dylan keep quiet to hear what she is going to say next.

"and Peter...Let me..."The words didn't come out of her mouth.

Peter look at her with a face.

So she take a deep breath and said it "Peter, let me stay with you for three days"

"What? I thought that Peter hated me..." Dylan said confused. Is not that he didn't want to be with her, in fact, that's what he want (be with her), But It looked so weird the way she was saying the things to him.

"Yeah, but I think he change his mind..."Brenda laugh nervous.

"Well okay! Today is?"Dylan asked exited.

"Yeah, I see you on our coffee Shop" Brenda said and hung up.

* * *

**With Peter and Brenda on the room**

Brenda look at Peter, upset, and said "I hope you and your sister are happy about this"

"Yeah, well I'm happy of what you are going to do with Dylan on Three days"Peter said with an evil smile.

Brenda let a tear out.

"You are a horrible person you know?" Brenda said looking at him angrily.

"Oh please, save does words to Dylan" Peter said with a smirk.

"Make your bags, we got to go, oh, and put a little make up on the Mark that I let on your face"Peter said to Brenda pointing to the mark on her face.

She began to pack.

Peter let Brenda stay with Dylan for two reasons, that I won't say right now.

But okay I will say one of the reasons.(lol)

Jessica is going to stay on Peter house so, He as to get rid of Brenda for Three days.

* * *

Dylan was already on the Coffee shop waiting for Brenda.

He is exited to see her again. She is too, but not too exited because of what she is going to do on the last day with him.

Brenda arrived with Peter holding hands. Peter was forcing her to act happy with him.

So she smile at Peter (all was an act)

Dylan saw them holding hands and smiling at each other.

Dylan put a serious face.

They walk over to Dylan. He is on one of the coffee tables.

"Hi Dylannn"Peter said.

"Hi Peterr..." Dylan said while he stood up from the chair.

Brenda don't said anything, Dylan was looking at her weird because she looked a little down, But he look again at Peter.

"Well Dylan, take care of my wife I will be back on three Days" Peter said.

Peter kiss Brenda she didn't kiss him back.

and Peter finally leave Brenda and Dylan alone.

Brenda was looking through the window, Trying to make sure if Peter was gone.

Dylan just stand there just looking at her.

She stop looking through the window.

They stare at each other for like 3 seconds and they quickly hug each other.

"Oh my god I miss you..."Brenda said to him still hugging him.

He held her tight and said "You have no Idea of how much..."

She cut him off saying "I know...I was worried too"

He kiss her check for like 5 seconds and they pull each other away.

Dylan walked over to Brenda's chair and pulled it out for her to be seated.

After she sat, he went and sat across the coffee table from her.

"Wow Brenda you look so Different" Dylan said to her.

"You think?" Brenda asked nervous. She looked like she as been crying over moths.

"But you still look beautiful" He added with a smile.

Brenda blushed a little bit about that and said "and you still with your sweet talk uh?" She was teasing him.

She wanted to have a fun time with him at least this three days.

"You know me..." Then he change the subject asking.

"Want a hot chocolate?"

She nod yes with a little smile.

He stood up from the chair to buy the Hot chocolate.

He was at the cash register. "Here you go is 7 dollars and 40 cents" The guy of the register said.

Dylan was taking off his wallet some cash.

then the guy of the Cash Register asked. " She's your girlfriend right?"

He turned to see Brenda, Who was looking through the window and Turn to see the guy again and said "Sadly no... She is Married with some guy"

"Oh well she most be your best friend right? Because You always bring her here" The guy said with a smirk while he was giving the two hot chocolate's to Dylan.

Dylan pay the man and said "Yep she is... I always wanted to be more than friends with her but..."

"I know how it feels man , But keep hoping is never to late" The guy said.

Dylan chuckle and said "Thanks man"

* * *

Dylan bought the hot chocolate's and sat down again on his chair.

"Here you go" Dylan said while he was giving Brenda her Hot chocolate.

"Thanks..." She said, by taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

After a few seconds she said "Want to walk..."

"Okay let's walk!" He said quickly getting up from his chair.

* * *

**Out of the Coffee Shop**

They were walking arm-arm over the street.

Still drinking the Hot Chocolate.

"Is nice to be with you again Dylan..."Brenda said, Dylan was staring at the floor but then he look at her and said "You too Brenda, and I still can't believe you are married..."

"Me ether..."

"I still sad because I couldn't say good-bye to Ashley" Brenda finish.

"Don't be sad, you will see her again other time" Dylan said trying to cheer her up.

Dylan face the floor again, Because she wasn't looking at him.

She just chuckle. "Yeah I hope so..."

he look at her confused.

after a minutes of silent. He didn't know what to say.

She just didn't want to say anything She was still a little nervous of what is going to happen on the last day with him. She didn't want to do it but she as to, Because of Peter.

They arrived to the apartment walking.

They also forgot about the car.

They go to the elevator still in pure silence, They get to his floor. They walk to the front door.

Dylan was trying to find the keys of the apartment on his front pockets but he didn't find it.

He jump a little when she by surprise took the keys off is back pocket (jeans).

"It was on your back pocket" She only said with a tiny smile.

He chuckle, but smile at her and open the door of the apartment.

"Well, welcome home" He said taking a deep breath.

"Oh my...We forgot the car on the Coffee Shop!" Brenda said.

"It's okay Brenda tomorrow I will take it back"

Brenda nod 'okay' and she walk to his room.

He was chasing her from behind.

She started to look around his room and then she saw some papers on is night table.

"What is this?" She asked curious, while she was walking to where are papers. Dylan walked faster and took the papers off the night stand and said "Hmm they are nothing..." looking nervous.

"Oh come on, let me see them"Brenda insist.

But he was so nervous to show her right now his feelings that he said "Other day...?"

She sigh, but smile saying "Okay..."

"So how you been?" He ask.

She sat down on his bed "The same as always...? and you?"

"worried...I thought for a moment that..." He began to said but she cut him off saying.

"I'm okay. Peter is a...go-o-d guy"She lie.

He sits beside her and sigh "If you say so..."

She hug him and smile. She couldn't resist her friend beside her. She just feel so happy to see him again.

She also felt safe in his arms.

He smile at her and said "I miss you too"

She blushed a little. Still hugging him She said smiling.

"You are just so... hug-gable" With a sympathy voice.

She look at him still in his arms and he look back down at her.

"Well you know..." He began but she quickly get out from his arms and run to the bathroom.

Dylan quickly stood up from the bed and chase her worried.

She arrived to the bathroom and began to throw up on the toilet.

He knelt behind her and hold her hair.

"Brenda are you okay?"

She got up from the floor and wash her mouth.

He gave her a towel and she said.

"I'm fine now"

Dylan still confused, he chase her back to his room.

She sat again on his bed. She look at him.

Brenda notice that Dylan was still confused so she said "Dylan I got to tell you something..."

"Yeah what is it? You can tell me anything..."

She looked nervous. She look at him in the eyes and said "I..."

* * *

_**Well that's all for today hope you like it Please Review.**_

_**What do you think she is going to do on the last day?**_

_**What do you think she is going to said to Dylan that she is looking so nervous about it?**_

_**Tell me what you think thanks :)**_

_Oh and Guest 'It's me' I would like to you to teach me Perfect English. But I think you should have an account first so I could PM you?_

_I could teach Spanish to every body but they must have an account so I could PM them ;)_

_But I got to tell you For the one who first language is English it could be Very hard to speak Spanish. I'm just telling It could take years._

_But you never know some people learn the language fast._

_Speaking of my case It take me years for me to learn English and look at me I still do my errors._

_But is good to learn more than one language. ;)_

_Gracias por leer este capitulo!_

_Thanks for reading this Chapter!  
_


	87. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90 **Brenda finally tell that she is pregnant!

_**Hey guys I´m back from my vacations! America was very nice! People were speaking with me in english I could understand them but I think I was kinda of nervous to speaking to them back on english.**_

_**But at the end of the day I speak to them in english was very fun trough.**_

_**I learn some things so here you go! I hope you like this chapter and I also hope you saw some more improvement.**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**Brenda POV**

I took a deep breath, I Look into his eyes. With a bit of fear don't know why... I think is Because I imagine that Peter was standing there in-front of me. instead of Dylan.

"I am Pregnant"

Dylan didn't say anything I think I put him into shock of something like that.

"Dylan?...Dylan are you okay?" I asked worried.

He didn't respond.

So I stood up from his bed and touch his shoulder and he jump.

"Yeah yeah I'm...You are pregnant?!"

Yeah now he got on real life.

"Yes I'm pregnant" I repeat.

"Oh my... well congrats?" He said with a tight hug.

I hug him back feeling that this is not Peter.

This is Dylan.

"thanks Dylan"

I said with a tiny smile. He pull me away and sigh. "Is of Peter uh?"

"Sadly yes..."

He look at me quickly and confused.

"Why sadly?" He ask, like if Peter do something to you I will kill him.

I wanted that, But... Hey Brenda kick off your bad imagination.

So I quickly said "No no... Did I said sadly? I said happily"

Dylan still seem not convinced.

I really wanted to tell the truth but I could not take the risk.

If I tell him the truth about what Peter is doing to me, I am basically risking Dylan's life.

So I took Dylan's arm and I sit him down in the bed. He still looking at me with does eyes.

Does eyes who are asking, what Peter do to you?.

So I said in calmly voice "Dylan I know what you are thinking Right now so, Stop that. Peter don't do anything bad to me"

"Are you sure?"

I took another deep breath and said looking into his eyes. "I'm sure" I said with a smile.

"Good" He only said. I was in-front of him and he pull me to him.

"Is that the truth?" He still not convinced?.

we were face to face.

Looking at me in the eyes...Oh my god does big Green eyes.

Brenda stop it!

"Yes Dylan that is the truth can I go now"

"No, Why you want to go?" He said with a smirk.

Oh no I know does eyes and that smirk of him. I have to stop him before he do something crazy.

"Dylan, No Don't do it again... You sometimes put your self crazy and Kissing me is Not fun with someone who is one of your most cared Friends"

Dylan look at me confused and said "Brenda... What make you think that I was going to kiss you? I just wanted to hug you..."

Okay a misunderstanding...Awkward...

With my eyes wide open.

He stopped sustain me.

"Oh my bad..." I said with a nervous laugh.

He chuckle and face the floor. Then he slowly look at me with a eyes and said "Now I'm going to kiss you"

* * *

**Dylan POV**

I was playing with her, But I think she took it real.

"No!" She yelled while running to the living room.

"Oh yeah girl you put me high!" I said with a voice of CRAZIES.

She jump into the couch and took a little pillow of decorate and Started to hit me with it.

"oww"

She was hitting me very strong.

So I took her by her legs and Pull her over.

She fell on the couch.

I could tell she was smiling so I jump into the couch and Now I was on top of her.

I put an evil laugh and pull her shirt up and started to tickled with little kisses on her belly.

She started to laugh while saying "Stop! Stop!"

I didn't stop, I was laughing too while a was giving her little kisses on her belly.

She was hitting me on the back with her hands.

"Stop it I can not breath!"

Then someone open the door of my apartment.

"What the heck?!" It was Cole on his blue pajama of clouds?.

I stop doing what I was doing and she stop laughing. We both look at Cole standing there with a confusing face.

I was still on top of her.

"Dylan what are you doing?" Cole asked slowly.

I remove off Brenda's and I stood up.

I clean my throat.

"The question is What are you doing in my apartment?" I asked with an annoying face.

Brenda sat her self well on the couch.

"What I'm doing here?I was sleeping and I heard someone screaming." He said looking at my eyes serious.

"I was just playing with Brenda" I said with a smile.

then he look what was behind me.

"Brenda? You are here!" He said while he walk over to her and hug her.

"Yeah I always got you on a surprise uh?" She said.

He pull her away and said "Yeah, We were worried, where were you?" He ask and I took him by the arm and said to him.

"Enough Chip chat, Get out of here" I said while pushing Cole on the hallway and Close the front door.

She laugh.

She sat again on the couch and I did the same "Now where I was?" I ask looking at her. (again playing)

"Dylan Don't"

I quickly kiss her check and look at her and said with a smile "Did you really thought I would do that to you?"

"I thought for a moment that you lose your mind again like you did it on the bar..." She said looking innocently.

"No no, I won't do that again without your permeation" I said and she look at me confused and asked "Oh so you would do it again but with my permeation ?" (Brenda was teasing him)

I clean my throat and said "Hmm yes, I mean no...I would never do that again you know I was drunk Brenda" I said nervous I didn't know what to said about that.

"Good because I'm your friend" She said firmly, with her head held high.

Yay! whoo hoo friend! I wish we could be more that just friends.

"Yeah and My friend is pregnant... "

"How many?" I asked curious.

She turn to see me and said "I turn 3 moths this week"

Wow Three mouths, and she never told me.

"Wow" I just let out of my mouth.

She only smile and hit me on the arm playing.

"Oww Girl that hurt, you are getting stronger each time I see you"

She smile and I look at her and asked "May I touch?"

"You can touch but You may not feel it" She said while she took her shirt and pull it a little up.

Then she took my hand and pull it on her belly.

"Yeah, I still don't feel nothing..."

I pull my hand away and she look at me and said "I told you so"

I chuckle, after a minutes she put her head on my shoulder. We were a little sleepy because was like 2 a.m now.

She fell asleep in my shoulder so, I took her in my arms and take her to the bed.

I kiss her forehead and I change into my pajamas. I wash my mouth.

I lay on the bed and turn off the lights.

Then I hear some footsteps and I turn the lights on.

Brenda wasn't on the bed.

"Brenda?"

Then I heard someone throwing up.

So I stand up from the bed and go to the bathroom where she is.

Hold her hair and ask if she okay.

Then she said "Thanks Dylan...But now you can go I need to change and wash my mouth"

I laugh and I get out of the bathroom.

* * *

Then the other day on the morning 6 a.m.

I hear her saying on low voice "Please don't please don't" I think she was having a nightmare so I touch her shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Brenda? Brenda?" I was checking her. "Brenda... Brenda wake up"

Then she scream saying "Get you hands off me Peter!" and she grabbed my neck tight.

she was strangling me.

"Brenda...Bre-n-da...Plea-se..." My voice was cracking up. I touch her shoulder and she open her eyes she quickly pull me away.

I was panting trying to breathe.

But then I took a deep breathe trying to calm my self down. I started to breath normal.

"I'm so sorry Dylan are you okay?"

"I'm now, are you okay? what happen?" I asked.

"I think I just had another nightmare..."

"You say Peter, Brenda tell me the truth...I want to know what is going on between you two so Please tell me the truth" I said worried about her and waiting for response.

She start crying, She hold the blankets tight like she was afraid of telling me something.

I was began to put my self more worried tan I was before...

* * *

_**Hey guys so what do you think of this one? Please give me your thoughts thanks.**_

_**Please review thanks!**_


	88. LoveHateSufferComfortHope

**Chapter 91 Finals Chapters **/ Love/Hate/ Hurt/Comfort/ Hope

**Warning**

_**Long Chapter, I dived it par chapter like**_

_**Chapter 1, Chapter 2 **_

_**Incase you don´t finish it in one day lol.**_

_**This chapter has some bad vocabulary but I´m just getting on the character lol. Hope you understand this Chapter and Hope you like it! Please give me your thoughts.**_

* * *

**Dylan POV**

She was already crying without saying a Word.

_What is happening?, What she´s hiding from me? Why she crying like this?_

"I´m so sorry Dylan..."

"Why you are saying sorry Brenda?" I asked worried.

I watch her getting up from the bed,and Taking her things back to her suitcase.

"Brenda what´s going on? You are living me again like this with no words?" I stood up from the bed too, she was walking to the front door with her suitcase.

I took her by the arm gently to stop her.

We were on the front door now.

She stop and she look at me with watery eyes "Give me an answer Brenda please"

"I just don´t want to hurt you Dylan..." She said looking at me in the voice was cracking up.

"I´m already hurt with this Brenda, So please just tell me what you need to say"

She look down and said "I can´t do this to you. You can´t do this to me. I can´t be anymore your friend, I just not what you think I am."

Then she look at me in the eyes again and said "I know this hurt I know I´m hurting you and my self but this time... I´m talking serious... Don´t try to find me, don´t try to contact me...and Don´t try to chase me"

I was with no words...

I was just looking her mouth moving saying does hard things.

But then I hear her said at loud "Please Promise me!"

I look at her in the eyes already hurt and say "I promise Brenda but I just don´t know how I will promise that..."

She inhale and began to open the door.

I was with watery eyes too.

I hold her hand before she could leave the apartment.

I pull her over to me and hug her tight very tight and kiss her check for like 15 seconds.

She hug me back but then she pull away quickly and said "Goodbye Dylan" and she began to walk to the elevator and once again I let her go.

* * *

**Brenda POV**

_This is just so wrong. I can´t live like this anymore I have to do something even if it cost my life._

_This is for my good, for my future good and for my baby future good. This is not a game._

* * *

**Nobody´s POV**

Brenda go to Peter house but he wasn´t there she wait for him for one entire week when he finally came.

Brenda still with the bracelet. So she could not go to the police station or do nothing to scape off of Peter.

* * *

**Dylan POV**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty apartment,That don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though Going' on with you gone still upsets me, there are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay.

But that's not what gets me. What hurts the most,Was being so close, And having' so much to say, And watching' you walk away And never knowing' What could've not seeing' that loving' you, Is what I was trying' to do. It's hard to deal with the pain of losing' you everywhere I I'm doing' it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm harder getting' up, getting' dressed, living' with this regret. But I know if I could do it over, I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart,That I left unspoken.

* * *

**Nobody´s POV**

_I will go for a walk I just can´t with this_ Dylan thought.

When he went for a walk.

Peter came to (Peter house with Jessica)

Holding hands, Brenda saw them.

"Peter! So this most be your sister uh?" Brenda asked with a face of I know it all.

"Uh Brenda you are already here?" Peter ask while forcing a smile.

Brenda nod yes and then Jessica asked.

"I thought she was your Sis Peter?"

"She is, Jessica can you go to the living room? I want to talk to my sister" Peter said while pushing Jessica to the living room.

"Okay..."

Then when Jessica got to the living room Peter pull Brenda to the kitchen.

"What do you thought I will not notice that she is really your girlfriend and not your sister! You are such a bastard! You´re the worst Person I ever meet! and she is Pregnant!? But that don´t Bother me anymore you know what Because now..."

Brenda began but Peter cut her out. cause he hit her on the face.

"Shut the fucking mouth!" he yelled angrily.

Then she yelled "I´m pregnant and with your baby Peter!" She sustain her self from the pain of the hit.

"She´s your sister... and is pregnant with your baby Peter!?" Yeah that was Jessica she was behind the door hearing all.

"He is not my Brother Jessica he is a Bastard! A suppose husband"

"Jessica this is not what you think that is not my baby and you know that I love you Jessica" Peter said looking at Jessica.

"oh please you never love me or her or anything or anyone! You just love your self!" Brenda cried out.

Jessica was in silence.

Then Peter hit Brenda on her belly "This is not my baby, You are not my wife anymore! AND I will make you suffer today!" He said with the voice of the evil to Brenda.

Brenda is in Pain right now. Then Jessica hit Peter on the shoulder and said "Peter she is pregnant leave her alone!"

"I don´t care if she is pregnant or Not Honeyyy..."

"Think if you were hitting my baby instead Peter! will you like that?" Jessica questioned.

Brenda was with a hand on her belly trying to not cry for the pain.

"It doesn´t matter anymore" Peter said while he grab the keys of the house. He pull Brenda out and Lock Jessica in the house.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked on the other side of the door.

"Don´t worry baby, You will be the next one"

Then he took Brenda by the arm and put her on his car.

He started to hit her and Yell at her.

"Stop! Please stop!" she cried out.

He stop but she was very weak this time for the pain that she had.

Peter turn on the car and began to drive. It was at night.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Brenda POV**

Part of me knew this was going to happen, This was going to happen to me. All the parties all the memories come back.

I knew this world moved too fast. and burned to bright but I just thought How can a devil be pulling you towards someone who looks so much like an angel? when he smile at you.

Maybe he knew that when he saw me.

I guess I just lost my balance, I think that the worst part of it all it was losing me.

I think that I just wanted someone New, someone different. I guess I wanted to be someone who I´m not.

and I choose the wrong person to explore what was the meaning of fun, to feel what was the Difference.

I few mistakes ago I was in your sights and I choose you.

I didn´t take my time to know you and I guess I didn´t care and I guess I like that.

and when I fell hard you took a step back...Without me...

and you never were with me then I realize the blame is on me.

Cause I knew you were trouble when I saw you so shame on me now,You Flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down.

You began a fight so I could think I was your only one And I belive it.

You put me drunk so you could be with other girls without I could notice it.

You were all the time lying to me, hiding lies. and I didn´t care.

Till you revealed yourself.

Showing me who is your real you.

With only one Hit and threats.

So the blame is on me.

When he first hit me, He never saw me Cry at nights he never knew he was the reason why...

Now I´m on his car not knowing what is coming next.

* * *

**Dylan POV**

I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know were it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of broken dreams Were the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk alone.

I'm walking down the line That divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line of the edge.

Read between the lines,That is fucked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive And I walk alone.

My shadows the only one that walks beside me. My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, 'Till then I'll walk alone.

Then I hear someone crying hard.

"ah! Please don´t Kill...!"

I hear a shot after the women said that, I run over the guy and the women. It was at night so I coudn´t seem them clearly.

"Hey! Stop That!" I yelled to the guy but he quickly go to his car and drive off. I could not hear anymore the women so I run over to her to know if she was alright.

She was on the ground nobody was there just me and her. "Are you okay miss?" It was obvious she was not okay but I just ask her anyway, but she didn´t responce she was sobbing, scare, and shaking.

I could not see her face because of her hair. I was scare because she looked scare so I walk more closer (slowly) to her and I don´t saw any blood on her.

I could tell she got beaten by that bastard that go away. She had black marks over her body by the hits.

I knelt to see her more clearly and I remove her wet her off her face (Slowly) and I found out..."BRENDA!?"

"I will kill him!" I yelled angrily.

I stood up fast from the ground. "Don´t...he could kill you first... he has a gun"

"Brenda do you know what he do to you right now?"

"I know and is my fault because I choose him..."

She was trying to get out off the ground but she could not do it so I quickly help her, took her in my arms and put her on a bench.

Well I try to put her on the bench but she didn´t want me to let her go.

So I put her down and she hug me tight "Sorry for lying to you Dylan"

"I just want to know the truth that´s all..."I touch one side of her face.

"I´m glad you found me Dylan"

"You need to go to the hospital you are bleeding Brenda"

"Peter didn´t shot me...He miss"

"Brenda look down" She look down and saw blood.

* * *

**Nobody´s POV**

She gasp, She was bleeding "Oh my baby...oww" She touch her belly.

Dylan took her and put her in his arm´s she was yelling of the pain now.

His car was far away so he call a Taxi, The Taxi came and he put her on the sit and he sat next to her he was nervous and worried about her. Also he felt guilty for not notice her. Not notice what was going on with Peter and her.

Brenda hold his hand tight "I don´t want to lose my Baby even if it is of Peter..."

"You will not lose it I promise" He said and he kiss her hand.

"I´m sorry for that last morning Dylan... I just wanted you to be safe"

"What do you mean by that?" He ask confused."I was already in trouble Dylan..."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**With Peter and Jessica After 30 minutes of war with them...**

Jessica was trying to get up from the floor who was with broken glasses now. With her hands with cuts for the broken glasses of the fight she say slowly while getting up.

"On the first page of our story, the future seems so bright and this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take death to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind."

Peter was just looking at her with a serious face. Hurt with pain she keep speaking "Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight. In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right. Cause you feed me fables from your hand, With violet words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied." .

"So maybe I'm a masochist,I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave. Til the walls are going' up in smoke with all our memories"

She groan because she cut her self again trying to stand up off the floor. He help her. She don´t say anything.

"Baby I´m sorry you know I love you and I promise you that I won´t hurt you again" Peter lie, But she belive it.

"I hope this one is real" and they kiss like maniacs.

Then after minutes he pull her away and said

"This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction. hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me try to touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy"

"baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me" He pull her over a hug.

"then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me"

He pull Jessica away. Jessica was so confused then he say

"then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs, that we'll have each other's backs. 'cause we're that lucky together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of mole hills. you hit me twice, yeah, but who's counting' I may have hit you three times, I'm starting' to lose count but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counseling' this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it with you I'm in my f–kin' mind, without you, I'm out it"

"I feel the same" Jessica just said "But I love it" finish with a smirk.

Does two couple were crazy, She didn´t care about nothing same him. And she didn´t care if he kill her, she just love him. So that was an insane couple even with the baby she didn´t care a s**t about it.

* * *

**One week later in the Hospital...**

Brenda finally get out of the hospital, she was better but still in shock about what happen just one week ago. Dylan never leave off her side. He always were there for her. He also pay more the doctors so the baby could live. The doctors did their best and the baby lived, still inside of her. She need to take care more by now. Cole visited her every mornings on the hospital but Dylan always were beside her, She didn´t want him to leave though.

They go to the apartment it was morning and they were all in sleepy mode.

"Well goodnight Brenda, I will be in my apartment...Take care" Cole said while closing the door.

"You too"

* * *

Dylan walk over the bedroom and throw himself to the bed.

"Gosh I´m exhausted" He said looking at the Wall.

She threw herself next to him and said "You are not the only one I hate hospitals" He chuckle then she took his tired hand and play with it and said "Dylan thanks"

"For what?"

"For saving my life and my baby life"She finish, he look at her and said.

"That´s okay Brenda, all that matters is that you are okay" She kiss his cheek and they both smile at each other. Then after a minutes.

"I just don´t know how to thank you for all you had done for me"

"You can begin by telling me... what Peter do to you" Dylan sit himself.

After a while of silence She sat beside him and say.

"All began, When you and Peter first fight...When I was in the hospital with Peter alone, he teased me with a question"

"What question?" Dylan ask serious.

"To choose between you or him, But he just didn´t say it like that he say that if I choose you instead of him, he will do bad things...But then he say he was kidding, that he just need me... So I was confused and worried, I didn´t know what I was getting into so I say _I will stay with you _I wanted also to feel different and to know if that knew boyfriend will be good for me but, It all went wrong...He wasn´t kidding about the bad things"

"Why?"

"Because, he knew that I was one of the easy ones to take advantage of. He knew I was a weak one and he... began to lie to me, take me to strange places and to abuse of me, He threatened me by saying if I go for help or scape, He will kill you and my friends...But beginning with you... and I didn´t want that to happen, so I decided to risk my self on that..." Tears fall over her cheeks.

"He abused of me and he raped me...That´s why I´m pregnant and I obvious had to lie to you so you don´t get in trouble with him because of me"

Brenda began to cry so he pull her over to him and hug her.

"I´m so sorry Brenda I´m a jerk for not noticing you and now he will pay for what he did to you Brenda, This won´t stay like this... You won´t suffer anymore. and you are not weak, You are strong for me cause you decided to risk your life and suffer for us Brenda and you did save me"Dylan said. He was dying a Little inside while hearing her but he also is angry with Peter. He wanted to kill him right now.

"I think we both save our lives" Brenda said but then she move off of him and said "But Dylan promise me that you won´t go to where is Peter"

"Brenda..."

"Promise?" Brenda said looking at him with a face.

and Dylan had to said "I promise..."

"Thanks"

and they fall asleep in each other shoulders.

* * *

Then one week later Dylan was planing something about how could he get Peter to jail. Brenda was sleeping because it was already midnight. He talked to people to contribute with him on the plan. Dylan knows now were Peter lives and he know now Jessica. Cole don´t know what Dylan will do or go that night.

Dylan pay 3 mens to do the work, because he ´didn´t want to break the promise that he did with Brenda.

But if something go out of plan Dylan will have to show up on Peter house and break the promise the last thing he wanted to do. But he really wanted to push Peter on the face. Dylan was all dressed incase he had to run over Peter house.

He laid down on the bed slowly with his cellphone on his hand, incase someone call him.

* * *

Peter and Jessica always fight and this was a Brand new fight who could end was once again on the floor. Hearing the hard words of Peter.

**Peter house (Peter POV)**

"I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like!, And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight."

"As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight!"

High off of love, drunk from my hate It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitated me. She fucking' hates me, and I love it!

"Wait, where you going?"

" I'm leaving you" She said while getting up and packing her stuff.

" no, you ain't! Come back! Or I will push you again" I yelled and she stop.

We're running right back, here we go again, It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great I'm Superman with the wind at his back. She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful

I feel so ashamed. I snap, "Who's that dude?" that I found on the door and she said " I don't even know his name" I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength.

Then the f** strange guy speak.

"You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em? You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em, Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em Now you're getting' fucking' sick of looking' at 'em"  
"You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em. You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em"

"It's the race that took over, it controls you both. So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya 'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day Sound like broken records playing over  
But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game Peter! But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window Guess that's why they call it "window pane""

The guy with Black Jacket said.

So I said to Jessica who was trying to leave "Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean. And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine. But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me, But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded"

"Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is I love you too much to walk away though.  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk! Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?! Told you this is my fault!, look me in the eyeball!" Jessica was so scared that she convince her self to stay.

Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall.  
Next time? There won't be no next time. I apologize, even though I know it's lies. I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to fucking' leave again, I'm a tie her to the bed And set this house on fire.

I turn on a gallon of gasoline and took her and tie her on the bed, The guy with black jacket is gone by now. I told Jessica "I love you" I turned on phosphorus and throw it to the bed who was with gas too.

then she said in low voice over the flames "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts... Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, Well that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie"

**Nobody POV**

The guy with black jacket is one of the guys that Dylan contract. The other two guys were out of the house.

So they enter and try to stop the flames and took Peter off of Jessica who was kissing her at the same time burning himself.

The guy with black Jacket call, Dylan and told him that they need backup.

The guys stop the fired and Peter and Jessica were alive but with sever injuries.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**With Dylan **

Dylan hang up the cellphone and slowly get up from the bed, he saw Brenda still sleeping so he got his keys and go to the Station police.

Then the police were in the house of Peter and the fire mens too. Dylan saw Peter walking, even burned he was walking out of the house.

When he saw him he run over to him. Dylan was very angry with him so he push him on the face and Peter fall over the floor.

Dylan was in top of him hitting him on the face and saying at the same time "Why?! You did that to her!?"

Then Peter asked "Who?"

"Brenda? F** M** What is funny thing about hurting a women?! Abuse of them! Why you do that to them?!" Dylan push him again. The police took Dylan off of Peter. So Peter could Breath. "Is not of your busyness" Peter said and spit blood to him. Dylan was about to hit him again but the police took Peter and put him handcuffs.

"Is over man go home, we will take charge of him " One police said to Dylan.

Dylan nod to the police and began to walk over the 3 mans "Thanks guys for helping me on this" They nod. Then he saw Jessica yelling in pain "My belly hurts!" to the paramedics.

Dylan leave the scene and go back to the apartment. With his hands with cuts cause of the fight he got with Peter.

he took a shower and lay again on the bed like if nothing happen. She was still sleeping, he kiss her cheek and smile and close his eyes.

* * *

**The other day...**

Brenda was watching the news, Dylan was still sleeping.

Then she saw on the TV Dylan hitting Peter.

**NEWS**

"This are some pictures of last night, This Young man finally caught Peter Anster who was one of most wanted abuser of the world, almost nobody knew about him because of his brother who work on the police station. His brother Brandon Anster cover Peter all the time so they could not find him. But don´t worry he is in jail too."

"Peter and his brother will be in jail for the rest of their lives for abusing 30 women's, including the famous actress Brenda song and his wife Jessica Anston"

"Jessica Haston also is in Jail for 10 years she was a criminal wanted when she was youger too... She sadly lost her Baby..."

"The actor Dylan sprouse, seemed very angry with the criminal Peter, Cause Peter rape her Friend Brenda Song"

"But now let´s talk about the weather..."

**NOT NEWS**

Brenda turn off the TV and walk over to Dylan slowly and look at his hands. She couldn´t belive he did that for her.

"Dylan why you do it? If I tell you not to do it" Brenda said in low voice he was still sleeping and she said " But Thanks"

* * *

After a month Brenda was having more feelings for him but she also was scare of telling him so she decided to go Back to California.

Still on NY. On the bedroom at night. Dylan was in the bathroom looking at himself over the mirror, thinking if he should tell her now.

Dylan took a deep breath, he get out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Brenda and say the true about, this was his whole fault.

Brenda lay her lead on his shoulder and Dylan was nervous now because his mind keep repeating the same question.

_Do I tell her now? Do this is the right moment?_

"Brenda..."

she look at him and ask "What?"

"This was all my fault..."

Brenda move her head off of his shoulder and look at him confused and asked "Why you say that Dylan?"

Dylan took another deep breath and say slowly and in low voice "Because I was the one who first kiss you on the chair"

Brenda eyes wide open "What did you say? I think I hear wrong?"

Now Dylan was more nervous but he anyway say "I was the one who KISS YOU first on the chair..."

Brenda heart stop beating for a second and also his because she quickly stood up and asked "Why?"

He was so nervous that he lied "Cause nobody was there to kiss you and you really wanted someone... and I kiss you, then I realize you liked how I did it and then I saw Peter and before you could see me, I put him on the chair so you..." Brenda didn´t let him finish and she finish it for him "So I could think it was him...So you kiss me so I couldn´t feel bad of my self because nobody wanted to kiss me Dylan!"

She was angry now but in shock at the same time."I´m a women Dylan I can take that!"

"Brenda I´m really sorry"

"Shoot up! Why you are telling me this? Why didn´t you keep it to yourself forever?" Hearing her saying does things he got more upset and scare about telling her the truth.

"Brenda it was a mistake, I just had to say it to you"

Brenda let tears out and say "I will be leaving NY"

"Why? because of this? because I tell you? because of me?"Dylan stood up he was saying all that while pointing himself. His eyes were red.

"I trusted you..."Brenda said in low voice.

"and I was a moron okay! Because I thought you were happy with Peter that´s why I let you go, You lie to me too Brenda saying that you were okay with him... and I try to tell you that he was no good for you the first days but you ignore me Brenda...You didn´t listed... So we both made mistakes" Dylan let out. "But please don´t leave us because of me..."

Then Brenda hug him trying to calm him down, his heart was beating really fast but she calm him down and he finally hug her back and she said when she felt he was calm, She pull him away.

"I´m sorry Dylan but I have to go, I already buy the tickets of California and I can´t stay anyway. I forgot to tell you, but I need to go and more when you hide that from me over all this year! I will leaving tonight... That´s why I don´t have my pajamas on"

Trying to process again what she said he understand. he didn´t wanted to fight, he knew she will visit him again or if she doesn´t he will visit her. He knew she was mad with him now but that didn´t get the hope away he would tell her the true about everything when he see her again and this time will be not in hiding.

"I understand, I will call Cole to come with us to take you to the airport"

They took her to the airport that night.

Cole was saying goodbye to Brenda.

He was hugging her and saying "Wow I can´t belive you are going now first Ashley and next you..." Then he let a smile and touch her shoulder and said "Take care Brenda and the baby too"

"I will and you too Cole and thanks" She pull him away and then turn to look at Dylan "I still angry with you but...I need to hug you before leaving"

Dylan smile and hug her tight "Take care Brenda" She pull away and said to them "Thanks guys for taking Care of me, I will visit you guys again on NEW YEAR!"

She said that while walking away and she cried out "I LOVE YOU"

and they said it back "WE LOVE YOU TOO"

Then she leaves. Cole look at Dylan and said "So you decided to keep it to your self?"

"No, I decided telling her on New Year and I want to make it special"

"Good thinking men, but still with the Hope"

"Hey we haven´t call Ashley do she get labor?" I asked. "Let´s call her!" Before they could dial the number, Zac Efron call them.

The cellphone ring and Dylan put it on speakerphone. "Hello?"

"Dylan, Cole! Ashley is on labor right now! I´m so exited! Oh my god is a girl" Zac yelled happily.

"Oh my do she deliver it now?" Dylan ask.

"Yes! and is a GIRL!" Zac sounded exited. "Congrats man and Ashley too! We were about to call you" Dylan said but then Cole said "What her name?"

"Her name is Alice and she is beautiful! You did it great honey!" Zac said to Ashley but Dylan and Cole could hear them.

"That´s a pretty name"

"Well guys I got to go my wife need me bye" Zac said and hung up.

* * *

"Well that was fast! Ashley finally have a Baby" Dylan said to Cole and they smile and go to separate ways.

* * *

Brenda notes

Brenda also wanted to leave NY because she was having strong feelings for him too. And she was feeling strange while sleeping with him. Because that not what friends do all the time.

and she was wondering if he felt the same. She also wanted to visit him in New year to tell him the true about her feelings. She needed to take a break and breathe. Forget about Peter and all the bad past so she could start over again and hoping that will be with Dylan.

She also on the plane realize how stupid she was about been angry with Dylan.

That was the best thing he could do for her telling her that, It was him who first kiss her. She also felt bad about yelling at him. I mean he was the one who was telling her since the first date with Peter that Peter was no good for him right?. He could tell he was a bad guy since the first date. and Brenda felt more stupid cause she never listed to Dylan. Even if Dylan started all this he end it too. He was the one who save her, and the one who put Peter on Jail the one who always care about her. The one who pay more the doctors so her baby could live. He did all does things for her and he make her happy. Now she realize that he felt the same as her.

**In the plane**

"I SO STUPID!" Brenda yelled frustrated. all the people look at her.

"Sorry" she said now in low voice and look at the plane window.

But she kept with her thoughts.

_I always put him down. and I always saw him like a friend but now I know that I didn´t see him like just a friend anymore._

_I think I´m inlove with Dylan._

_When I come back to California I will talk with Ashley and Debby so they can advice me about the things._

_This was a crazy year, Of Love and Hate but this New Year will be a totally New Start.I will act like if nothing happen with me and Peter._

* * *

After months on California Brenda made a letter to Dylan. She talked to Ashley and Debby about it. Ashley didn´t said that She know that Dylan Love her (Brenda) because she promise not to tell. But she told to Brenda she had to say her feelings even if it on a letter. Dylan talked to Brenda almost every day but she keep talking like if she was still angry with him. He told her he got a new job on Making buildings it wasn´t much what he get pay but he didn´t care so much.

* * *

The Letter that Brenda write to Dylan

_Hey Dylan!  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while...You 've been good, busier than ever, We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why. Because the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind. And I remember all the time you called me and I never answer it for several reasons._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_writing to you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. Even if you were only my friend._  
_I'd go back to December and , turn around and make it all right.I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping, Staying up late, playing back myself leaving'._  
_When your birthday passed and I didn't call. And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_  
_I watched you laughing when you threw me to the water in Minnesota, and I realize that I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,So good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night, The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming,_  
_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right. and I go back to December and change it but I can´t. But I hope you understand. Cause when I was with Peter all that I think about it was you. and I loved you before but I never admit it to myself. But I knew when I leave you on the airport. I realize that this was love what I was feeling._

_So I´m sorry if I let you I swear I would change the past If they let me._

_I don´t know if you feel the same but I hoping I don´t fool my self here._

_I love you Dylan Sprouse_

_By - Brenda Song- To -Dylan Sprouse -_

* * *

That was a letter never arrived to NY and Brenda didn´t knew it. She was worried cause Dylan didn´t responce her back.

Then After one month later she got labor. She got a Baby boy Named Jonathan.

Brenda try to contact Dylan but Dylan cellphone broke on the Job. But she didn´t bother cause she knew he was working. Only one month more and Brenda see him again. Ashley and Debby were going to travel with Brenda To NY.

Ashley and Debby and obvious Cole know what Dylan will do on New Year 2016! and on what he was working really hard. Brenda don´t know anything about it.

* * *

**_Dylan and Brenda all the time were going round and round but do in this New Year will they get finally together like it was supposed to be._**

**_Or something will get between then after all this time waiting?_**

**_After getting hurt, After suffering, After loving, Hating._**

**_Will Dylan and Brenda will be meant to be? See, in the next chapter!_**

**Hope you like it! Please review thanks! Thanks guys for Reading even if my english isn´t the best. I always will thank you.**

**I started to edit the first chapter of this story so the new guests could read it better.**

**The other chapters I will edit it when I have time sorry.**

**Just saying that the first one is already edit it!**


End file.
